Who Are You? Mr Oh
by LarasAfrilia1771
Summary: [CHAP 8]Luhan hanya remaja biasa yang menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Hingga entah karena apa ia terjebak di bangunan bersama Oh Sehun yang memiliki dua istri. HUNHAN/HUNHWAN/HUNMARK/BINHWAN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Who Are You ?

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Other Cast : Kim Jinhwan (iKON) bayangin rambutnya yang keriting pas di MV My Type unyu banget ^_^ dan menurut gw dia kayak Luhan (?) entahlah..

Mark Tuan Yien (Got7) bayangin rambutnya pas di MV Just Right

Summary : Luhan di culik saat pulang sekolah oleh beberapa namja ber jas yang tak ia kenal. Penuh tanda tanya, ia di sekap dalam bangunan megah yang didalamnya terdapat 3 namja, dan salah satu diantara telah merenggut apa yang dinamakan "Kesucian".

Seperti pada umumnya namja cantik bernama Luhan mempercepat langkahnya, saat dirasa gerbang utama tempatnya menimba ilmu sedikit lagi akan di tutup atau malah dikunci. Nafasnya tak beraturan nyaris terputus – putus karena kelelahan berlari dari rumah menuju sekolah. Luhan membelakak kaget saat lima langkah lagi akan sampai, satpan itu telah berusaha menutup gerbang terakhirnya.

"Ya ajushi, chakkamannnn"

Terlihat pria tambun itu memutar badan malas. Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya, satpan yang satu ini masih mentolelir keterlambatannya.

"Jebal, ijinkan aku masuk ne"

Mau tak mau gerbang yang tadinya ingin ditutup kembali dibukanya. Namja cantik itu bersorak bahagia kemudian langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, ia tak mau jika pelajaran pertama terlewatkan begitu saja.

Berlari menelusuri koridor yang terasa sangat panjang pada pandangan. Luhan tak memperdulikan penampilannya lagi, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sampai di kelasnya dengan cepat. Tangannya membuka pintu kelas secara brutal, Luhan menyesali perbuatannya yang satu ini, namun keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya karena ia tak mendapati guru yang mengajar.

Seluruh murid yang berada di sana menatap Luhan. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, ia segera menetralkan kembali suasana, ia tak ingin terlihat aneh oleh teman – temannya.

Dengan gontai ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela tepat di belakang. Perlu diketahui jika Luhan adalah siswa yang sangat memperdulikan penampilannya. Ia tak mau terlihat berantakan barang sedikitpun karena prinsip hidupnya adalah "Rapih adalah keindahan"

Seorang menepuk bahunya cukup keras. Luhan yang sedang membersihkan keringatnya dengan tissue meringis karena bahunya menjadi sakit.

"Apa – apaan kau ini heh" ucap Luhan sebal.

"Kau terlambat seperti biasanya"

Luhan tak menghiraukan ucapannya. Namja _tan_ itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sedari tadi tersimpan pada saku almamater. Mata rusanya menatap kain yang disodorkan oleh namja bernama Kim Jong In tersebut.

"Mwo?"

"Pakailah, tissue tak bagus untuk kulitmu" Luhan mendecih, memangnya kain yang ia sodorkan terhindar dari bakteri. Hatinya menggerutu, ia tak berani mengatakan itu meskipun ia ingin.

"Ini tidak kotor pakailah" terpaksa Luhan mengambil barang tersebut, alih – alih membeli tissue lagi ia akan menggunakan yang ada namun harus bersih, ya mungkin benda ini lumayan juga.

Namja _tan_ yang suka dipangging Kai itu berlalu dari hadapan Luhan. Namja cantik itu acuh saat menyadari ia sendirian lagi, padahal dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengobrol dengan seseorang. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu apik berteman sehingga teman – teman yang lain menjadi sungkan terhadapnya.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat kini siswa telah berhamburan keluar dari kelas untuk pulang. Luhan berjalan sendiri menuju halte, eommanya bilang ia tak bisa menjemputnya sekarang. Luhan mendengus sebal, akhir – akhir ini eommanya selalu sibuk hingga terlambat pulang. Luhan menghela nafas berat, andai saja appanya masih ada ia tak akan seperti ini.

Namja cantik itu terlalu pemilih dalam soal pertemanan, hingga seperti sekarang ia hanya sendirian setiap harinya. Teman mana yang mau berteman dengan dirinya, karena Luhan pada dasarnya agak angkuh. Namun kenyataanya sikap tersebut adalah pengalihan dimana ia tak terlalu diperhatikan di dalam keluarganya. Menyandang anak tunggal ia harus sabar jika kesepian selalu menemaninya kapanpun dan juga appanya yang telah lama meninggal.

Luhan menatap sepatu berwarna metalik yang ia pakai. Kepalanya menunduk sambil memainkan jari – jari lentiknya. Sontak Luhan menatap aneh beberapa pasang sepatu formal yang menghiasi pandangannya. Saat ia mengangkat kepala, tiga orang namja berjas membawa paksa dirinya lalu masuk kedalam mobil hitam mengkilat yang terlihat sangat mahal. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga, namun sesuatu yang aneh terhirup membuat kesadarannya perlahan diambang batas. Luhan terkulai tak sadarkan diri bersama mobil yang melaju meninggalkan halte.

_WAY_

Namja cantik yang terbaring di ranjang itu merasa terusik di tengah tidurnya. Sesuatu yang kenyal dengan tekstur yang lembut menyapu setiap sudut pipinya. Luhan menggeliat dengan mata yang masih terpejam damai. Fantasi dalam mimpinya terasa nyata, sentuhan di permukaan pipi hingga leher sangat terasa, seperti ada sengatan listrik tiba – tiba. Sedetik kemudian ia mengeryit saat dirasa sentuhan itu tak ia rasakan lagi.

Ia membuka mata perlahan, bias cahaya yang agak samar menyinari ruangan. Luhan merasa ini bukanlah rumahnya apalagi kamar pribadinya. Nuansa kamar yang ia dapatkan adalah mewah dengan arsitektur berkelas beserta barang – barang yang terlihat sangat mahal.

Namun setelah terkagum dengan semuanya, ia segera bangkit dan kini posisinya menjadi terduduk di ranjang. Kepalanya ia pegang karena pening melandanya saat dirinya tak terbaring lagi. Matanya menatap sekitar, ia tak mendapati siapapun di dekatnya, ia bergidik ngeri saat dirasa sentuhan tadi sangat nyata namun tak ada yang melakukannya.

Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari jika ia kini berada di tempat yang sangat asing. Ia turun dari ranjang, pakaian sekolahnya telah diganti dengan baju piyama yang terlihat sangat kebesaran di badannya. Pemikiran negatif menggerayangi pikirannya, Luhan sangat kaget dengan keadaan saat ini. dimana dirinya terbangun di ruangan asing dengan keadaan yang sangat diluar dugaan.

Pintu yang mengarah ke balkon menjadi tujuannya. Luhan berjalan perlahan ke arah balkon, angin menerpa kulit saat pintu besar itu terpampang dihadapan. Sejuk dan nyaman, Luhan belum pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini. Ia memegang pinggiran balkon seraya menatap hamparan pemandangan dari balkon ini. dihadapannya terpampang jelas hamparan pantai dengan ombak yang tenang. Luhan mengernyit saat dirasa sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Luhan terlonjak kaget dan sontak berbalik.

"Si..apa kau?" Luhan berucap terbata karena sangat kaget melihat siapa namja yang berani memeluknya tadi. Namja tampan itu menyunggingkan senyuman misterius ke arah Luhan. Namja rusa itu sempak tertegun saat melihat ciptaan tuhan dihadapannya ini, apa mungkin ia sedang berada di surga karena melihat pangeran tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku Sehun" Luhan berhenti berkhayal saat ucapan terlontar dari bibir tipis namja tampan itu. Tidak mungkin ada pangeran bernama Sehun disurga. "Aku ada dimana?" Luhan berucap dengan nada yang terdengar sangat penasaran. Tangan Sehun yang tadi dimasukkan kedalam saku sekarang telah dikeluarkan membuat tangan jenjang itu bebas untuk menyentuh apa yang berada di depannya, termasuk Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat tangan namja tampan itu menyentuh pipinya. Namja cantik itu tak menolak malah semakin ingin mendapatkannya lebih, biarkan ia dianggap murahan sekarang karena ia juga tak tahu kenapa.

Lama sentuhan itu dipipi kini beralih menuju permukaan leher Luhan yang nampak sangat lembut saat disentuh. Sehun berfantasi liar akan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Tanpa aba – aba bibir keduanya telah menempel sempurna, melumatnya perlahan hingga suara desahan terdengar di gendang telinga namja bernama Sehun. Ciuman yang menuntut menyalurkan perasaan tak menentu yang dialami Luhan, antara bingung dan resah.

Tangan bebasnya menyentuh dada bidang sang dominan, menekannya berusaha untuk lepas dari ciuman itu karena dirasa pasokan oksigen telah menipis dari paru – parunya.

"Emmmhpp" leguhan panjang keluar dari mulut mungil Luhan tak kala penyatuan bibir itu terlepas. Kesadaran Luhan masih diambang, _memory_ nya belum bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi, sungguh menakjubkan pikirnya berciuman dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal di tempat asing yang membuatnya terpana.

"Bibirmu manis" Sehun berucap sambil menyentuh bibir namja yang lebih pendek di darinya, sisa salifa yang terlihat membuat Sehun ingin kembali melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan tadi. Ia men _charje_ r diri dengan aktifitas ini, setiap hari bersama orang yang sangat ia sukai.

Bibir itu kembali ingin menyatu namun dihalang oleh tangan Luhan. "Wae?" mata mereka menatap intens satu sama lain, berbagai pertanyaan membanjiri isi kepala Luhan. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan, tak pernah ia bermimpi seperti ini, Luhan bagai boneka yang patuh untuk melakukan apapun atas perintah majikannya atau dirinya yang terlalu dungu mengiyakan ciuman itu, padahal yang ia tahu ini adalah kali pertamanya dalam hal berciuman.

Sehun tak suka dengan jeda ini, bibir itu kembali memaksa lawannya untuk bergelut lebih liar. Tangan kekar Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping itu, menekannya dan membuat kedua tubuh mereka saling menempel sempurna. Luhan kualahan mengimbangi ciuman itu. Namja yang bernama Sehun sangat ahli, ia sudah terbuai dengan sentuhan yang diberikan, membuat aktifitas mereka berlanjut sampai nanti.

Ciuman itu beralih keleher, Luhan mendongkak menatap langit sore yang terasa silau dimatanya. Mata rusa itu terpejam, deretan gambar abstrak tercetak jelas dalam keterpejamannya. Luhan tak kuasa untuk menolak, tubuhnya terasa ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman belaka.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui Sehun menyeringai , mengecupi leher jenjang namja cantik tersebut. Kembali mencium bibir ranum itu, Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk masuk kedalam. Mereka berjalan masih saling berpangut, posisi tadi tak terlalu nyaman dan Sehun merasa ranjang adalah tempat yang tepat.

Luhan terjatuh ke ranjang empuk yang baru saja ia tiduri. Kerah piama yang dikenakan tersingkap, membuat bahu putihnya terlihat sangat menggiurkan, tanpa cacat dan sangat halus. Sehun menyadari jika namja cantik dibawahnya telah membuat libodonya naik, nafsu birahi yang tertanam terasa sangat mengusik ingin sekali menyalurkannya secepat mungkin, apalagi dengan seseorang yang telah membuat air liurnya mengalir tak terkendali.

Deru nafas terdengar berat, Luhan menghirup habis – habisan okesigen yang berada disekitar. Dadanya naik turun dan Sehun dengan segera merunduk menggapai kembali bibir ranum itu. Tangan nakal Sehun mengelus bahu Luhan yang terekspos, tekstur yang lembut dengan wangi tubuh yang sangat khas yang dimiliki pemuda dengan bulu mata lentik ini.

Satu per satu kancing piyama itu terlepas, dirabanya bermukaan dada hingga perut rata namja dibawahnya. Luhan meronta merasa perih dibibirnya, lumatan itu terhenti membuat mata mereka beradu pandang. Rona merah tercipta pada pipinya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau sangat tergiur untuk mencium pipi namja cantik itu.

Tak lama masing – masing pakaian yang di gunakan tadi telah terlepas sempurna. Keduanya sama – sama tak memakai sehelai benangpun. Lampu kamar yang sangat terang membuat mata mereka memandang tubuh satu sama lain dengan jelas. Luhan merona sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kedua namja itu saling menyatu. Bergelung dengan desahan yang saling menyahut diruangan tersebut. Sehun merasakan kenikmatan dunianya di dalam Luhan, bersamaan dengan namja cantik itu juga. Deru napas terdengar berat, membuat sensasi liar bercampur peluh membangkitkan kembali libodo mereka, hingga aktifitas mereka terus berlanjut dengan desahan kenikmatan duniawinya.

_WAY_

Luhan merasa terusik kala sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya. Terdengar suara tirai yang terbuka entah oleh siapa. Mata itu terbuka, memicing menatap siapa yang berani mengusik tidur nyenyaknya kali ini. Ia menatap seksama ke arah seorang namja yang tengah berusaha membuka tirai yang lumayan tinggi. Luhan masih menetralkan kembali kondisinya, rasa nyeri di arah belakang sangat terasa saat dirinya memposisikan tubuh untuk duduk. Ringisan keluar dari bibir bersamaan dengan namja mungil yang menoleh kemudian menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau siapa?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum. Namja asing itu menatap jam digital di meja nakas sebelum memerintah Luhan untuk segera membersihkan diri.

"Palli hyung, segeralah mandi!" Luhan menatap penuh tanda tanya, ia merasa mengalami mimpi yang panjang belakangan ini. Mata itu sejetika melebar saat dirasa tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali selimut ini.

Namja mungil itu bangkit, mengambil satu pasang baju yang ditaruh di sisi Luhan. "Ini bajunya sudah disiapkan, Sehun menunggumu di ruang makan" setelahnya namja itu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Luhan, membuatnya semakin bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

Luhan mengerjap mengingat seorang namja bernama Sehun yang telah menggagahinya tadi malan. Tunggu, menggagahi?, namja cantik itu memasang raut tegangnya. Berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari tempannya.

Cermin besar dihadapannya membuat bola mata itu semakin melebar. Bayangkan bagaimana reaksimu jika terbangun dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Bibir yang bengkak, kissmark yang bertebaran dari leher hingga dada dan juga bokongnya yang terasa nyeri.

Seakan tak percaya ia mencoba mengusap matanya, memastikan jika ini hanya kesalahan dari penglihatannya. Namun nyatanya apa yang dilihat adalah kenyataan yang menjelaskan jika keperawanannya telah direnggut oleh seorang namja yang tak dikenal.

_WAY_

Dengan penuh arogansi namja bernama Oh Sehun menyesap winenya perlahan. Nampak di sisi kanan kirinya sudah duduk dua namja yang mengisi hari – harinya. Ya, Mark dan Jinhwan. Kedua namja cantik itu sudah lama menjadi pedamping Sehun, bukan simpanan ataupun selingkuhan namun panggilan _"selir"_ lebih cocok untuk kedua namja tersebut.

Jinhwan menuangkan kembali wine di gelas Sehun, tersenyum manis saat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Ahh, Sehun memang arogan namun di dalam hatinya sifat penyayanglah yang mendominasi. Mark hanya bisa memasang raut datarnya, melirik Sehun sebelum berucap.

"Jadi, kau menampungnya dan berencana menjadikan dia sebagai namja ke tiga di rumah ini?" Sehun nampak tak bergeming, menyesap kembali winenya dengan mata yang memicing. Sontak Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Mark menghela nafas berat sebelum langkahnya ia bawa pergi.

"Mau kemana?" ucapan dingin itu membuat Mark tak berani berkutik. Namja keturunan Thailand itu berbalik dengan raut wajah kesal, karena dengan seenaknya menambah seseorang lagi sesudah dirinya juga Jinhwan.

"Ku tunggu di kamar, kita bicara" ucapan terakhir tak terlalu membuat Mark menengang, lebih dari itu Sehun sangat paham dengan perasaan orang lain termasuk dirinya. Namun disisi pengertian itu Mark menatap miris dirinya karena telah berhasil terkukung sangat dalam di pelukan Sehun yang merupakan alihan kebangkrutan keluarganya. Orangtua yang menjual anaknya demi kelangsungan perusahan yang hampir bangkrut. Mark adalah korban, termasuk juga Jinhwan dan namja baru itu.

Belum sempat Mark beranjak seseorang datang ke ruangan itu. Dengan penampilan casualnya namja yang baru saja datang menatap heran dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sehun menaruh kagum kepada sosok yang masih berdiri di ambang, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kemarilah, kita bergabung" intrupsi itu mau – tak mau disetujuinya. Dengan langkah yang agak tertatih itu berusaha mendekat. Jinhwan menatap Luhan bangga, karena plihan bajunya sangat pas di tubuh ramping namja cantik itu.

Mark menatap sinis kearah Luhan, dengan angkuh ia berbalik melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. Sehun menatap kepergian itu maklum, dan kini kursi yang diduduki Mark di ambil alih oleh Luhan.

Keheningan melanda ketiganya. Jinhwan yang pada dasarnya tak suka dengan keadaan ini bersua dengan girangnya "Chaa, kita makan. Luhan hyung kau mau apa biar aku yang ambilkan" Luhan terkejut namun ia balas dengan senyuman, nampaknya namja berambut pirang ikal ini merupakan sosok yang nyaman.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang Jinhwan baby" anggukan antusias diterima Sehun saat tangannya mengusap puncuk kepala namja keduanya. sedangkan Luhan harus mencerna kembali tentang keadaannya sekarang. Pikirannya ingin sekali bertanya banyak hal. Tentang kenapa ia berada di sini bersama ketiga namja yang tak ia kenal dan salah satunya sukses merenggut keperawanannya.

"Jadi siapa kau?" Luhan memulainya membuat Sehun menatap dalam kearahnya. Jinhwan asik dengan makanannya tak memperdulikan kedua namja yang akan saling berbicara.

"Aku Sehun" ucapan itu tak membuatnya puas, Luhan ingin penjelasan tentang semua yang terjadi dengan dirinya di rumah megah ini, ia sangat penasaran apalagi dengan sosok yang mengaku bernamai Sehun.

"Jelaskan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Luhan bertanya penuh keyakinan, melirik sesaat namja berambut pirang ikal yang asik dengan makanannya. Ia memungkiri jika namja pirang ikal dihadapannya adalah adik dari namja tampan ini, ya mudah – mudahan pemikirannya tak meleset.

"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti tahu" pertanyaannya seakan dipermainkan. Sehun bangkit dari posisi, menghampiri namja cantik yang masih dalam kebingungan. Seringaian tercetak jelas kala tubuh tegap itu pemrunduk memposisikan untuk sejajar dengan Luhan.

"Desahanmu sangat sexsi tadi malam, aku ketagihan"

Luhan merona membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa. Namja rusa itu kesal karena pertanyaan yang menumpuk di dalam otaknya belum tercurahkan satupun. Jawaban tadi sukses membuatnya seakan mengalami kebingungan yang sangat berat. Ia tak bisa memungkiri akan keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin.

" _Dan kenalkan ini Jinhwan istriku"_

TBC

DELETE/END

Maunya apa ?

Ini ff dibuat berdasarkan topologi (?) otak saya. Saran dan masukan saya tampung GUmawooo


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Who Are You ?

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun ( 28 tahun )

Luhan ( 19 tahun )

Other Cast : Kim Jinhwan iKON ( 18 tahun )

Mark Tuan Yien Got7 ( 22 tahun )

Summary

Luhan diculik oleh beberapa namja be jas yang tak dikenal. Terkejut saat mulai menyadari keadaan sekitar, hingga pada saatnya ia terjebak dengan statusnya bersama namja tampan yang memiliki dua istri.

"Jelaskan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Luhan bertanya penuh keyakinan, melirik sesaat namja berambut pirang ikal yang asik dengan makanannya. Ia memungkiri jika namja pirang ikal dihadapannya adalah adik dari namja tampan ini, ya mudah – mudahan pemikirannya tak meleset.

"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti tahu" pertanyaannya seakan dipermainkan. Sehun bangkit dari posisi, menghampiri namja cantik yang masih dalam kebingungan. Seringaian tercetak jelas kala tubuh tegap itu perunduk memposisikan untuk sejajar dengan Luhan.

"Desahanmu sangat sexsi tadi malam, aku ketagihan"

Luhan merona membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa. Namja rusa itu kesal karena pertanyaan yang menumpuk di dalam otaknya belum tercurahkan satupun. Jawaban tadi sukses membuatnya seakan mengalami kebingungan yang sangat berat. Ia tak bisa memungkiri akan keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin.

" _Dan kenalkan ini Jinhwan istriku"_

_WAY_

"Mwo?"

Luhan berucap spontan, ia tak memiliki gangguan apapun pada sistem pendengaran. Namun baru saja ia dengar dari bibir tipis namja tampan tersebut jika sosok mungil dihadapannya adalah istrinya.

Luhan diam terpaku sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jadi selama kejadian kemarin dirinya telah ternodai oleh pria beristri. Sungguh menjijikan, Luhan merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Tidur dengan sosok pria yang nampak arogan dan ternyata sudah beristri, apakah itu bisa dibilang kejam, mengingat ia tak tahu apa – apa dalam hal ini.

Badannya mematung berusaha kembali mengingat _memory_ nya. Apa jangan – jangan namja yang baru saja pergi berstatus sama dengan namja mungil ini.

"Jangan kaget begitu, mulai sekarang kita menjadi keluarga. Anggaplah rumah sendiri, jangan sungkan dengan fasilitas yang ada" ucapan yang terlontar sukses membuyarkan pikiran. Luhan tak bergeming sedikitpun sampai namja bernama Sehun itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan dirinya dan juga namja mungil bernama Jinhwan yang merengut saat pria arogan itu meninggalkannya.

Setelah kepergian Sehun tiba – tiba suasana menjadi aneh saat Jinhwan menatap Luhan yang terdiam. Tatapan yang sama sekali Luhan tak ketahui maksud didalamnya. Raut wajah yang semula menggemaskan berubah menjadi datar dengan tatapan yang meyelidik. Ia tak yakin tentang penilaian pertama akan sosok Jinhwan yang hangat, karena dirasa sifat dan prilakunya di depan Sehun berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang.

Namja mungil itu menghampiri kursi yang diduduki Luhan, lalu duduk di meja makan dengan angkuhnya. Tangan bebasnya merayap menyentuh kerah baju namja yang lebih rendah, memamerkan seringaian licik yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang.

"Jangan macam – macam dengan Sehun. Dia milikku"

Keduanya beradu pandang, Luhan kelu tak dapat bertindak. Kerahnya ditarik secara paksa membuat kepalanya menengadah bertemu dengan _obsidian_ coklat yang berusaha mengukungnya. "...Dan" Jinhwan menjeda dengan seringaian yang mati matian membuatnya semakin terlihat jahat. "...Apakah kau cukup tahu sekarang?" Luhan tak paham pertanyaan itu, ia cukup tahu jika ia bukan lagi namja yang masih perjakan. Ya, Luhan tahu fakta jika ia terkurung di dalam sangkar buaya.

Jinhwan melepakan pagangan pada kerah Luhan, menepuk – nepuk bekas itu seakan terkotori secara percuma. Namja mungil itu bangkit, berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk dengan kebingungan. Setetes air mata mengalir menuju pipinya membuat aliran air mata setelahnya. Ia merasa sangat lemah dan juga menjijikan dengan segala pertanyaan yang simpang siur pada otaknya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Luhan butuh eommanya karena hanya eommanya yang bisa melindungi Luhan atau mungkin sebaliknya.

Mark sangat nyaman berada di pelukan seorang Oh Sehun. Surai abu – abu itu diusap oleh tangan kokoh seorang Sehun, menenangkan hati namja blasteran tersebut yang akan tersulut emosi kapan saja.

"Kau membuatku sakit hati" Mark semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap sesekali bisep berotot Sehun yang sangat kokoh. Tangan Sehun yang bebas memainkan surai rambut itu, menghirup dalam – dalam aroma khas namja pertamanya.

"Aku tak suka dengan namja baru itu" Sehun tersenyum masih memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. "Kau selalu seperti itu, dan lama kelamaan itu tak akan keluar lagi dari bibir manismu" Ucapan Sehun membuat Mark menyela, meyakinkan jika ia benar – benar tak meyukai namja baru tersebut.

Seringaian tercetap di wajah tampan dan arogan itu, Mark menciumnya secara tiba – tiba. Menyalurkan kekesalan dengan ciuman kasar yang menuntut, mencoba membawanya kedalam surga dunia. Dimana Sehunlah yang akan menjadi dominan bersamaan dengan suara desahan yang saling bersahut di ruangan megah itu. Mark tak mempermasalahkan jika dirinya nampak murahan didepan Sehun. Ia tak peduli, karena dengan begini Sehun akan menyukainya dan tak akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

_WAY_

Luhan mengendap – ngedap menuju pintu utama. Setelah kejadian diruang makan ia merasa ingin sekali melarikan diri. Tempat megah ini bukan tempat yang aman baginya, ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, mengingat banyak yang tak meyukai keberadaannya di rumah ini, dan lagi ia tak tak menyukai keadaan sekarang, jadi impas jalan terakhir adalah melarikan diri.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu, Luhan sedikit bingung karena tak ada satupun pegawai yang lalu lalang di rumah semegah ini. Luhan tersenyum bangga saat didepannya terpampang dengan jelas pekarangan depan rumah.

Langkahnya dibawa menjauh dari bangunan itu. Berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencari gerbang utama. Namun nyatanya apa yang dipikirkan tak sejalan dengan kenyataan. Pekarangan ini sangat luas, namja rusa itu kualahan mengimbangi kecepan larinya, ia sangat ingin segera sampai di gerbang utama namun nyatanya ia tak kunjung menemukan gerbang itu.

Ia merunduk memegangi kedua lutut, berusaha mengatur nafas. Luhan bingung karena setelah berhasil keluar dari tempat ini ia akan kemana? Dan juga ia tak mengetahui daerah yang ia pijaki sekarang.

Luhan terduduk di bawah pohon apel yang berada di sisi, mencoba melindungi kepalanya dari terik matahari. Ia menangis meratapi nasibnya yang selalu tak beruntung. Tangisan yang lumayan menguras tenaganya sehingga membuat hidungnya memerah serta mata yang sebam.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat . Luhan terkejut mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Namja cantik itu tak berani menatap seseorang itu dan semakin menundukkan kepala. Sepatu kulit berwarna coklat yang berada di depannya sudah membuat jantung berdegup tak terkendali, ia tahu siapa itu. Ya, itulah sang penguasa di kerajaan ini.

Perlahan ia mendongkak dan setelahnya menatap seseorang tersebut dengan cemas. Sehun memasang wajah datar andalannya, namja arogan itu tak menunjukkan rasa kekesalan hanya saja tatapan itu telah membuat namja dibawahnya tak berani berkutik.

Luhan merasa bodoh sekarang, dengan cepat ia bangkit sehingga pandangan keduanya bertemu lebih dekat. Sehun menatapnya tajam seolah ia akan membunuhnya sekarang juga. Dengan cepat tangan ramping itu telah digeret paksa oleh tangan kokoh Sehun. Luhan sedikit tersungkur namun Sehun tak memperdulikannya. Namja tampan itu terus menyeret paksa Luhan untuk masuk kembali ke bangunan megah itu.

Sehun membanting Luhan keatas ranjang. Menindih tubuh ramping tersebut agar tak bisa kemana – mana lagi. Napas Sehun memburu dan sangat terasa pada wajah namja dibawahnya jika sosok diatasnya tengah marah. Luhan pasrah saat Sehun membuat jeda sebelum berbicara.

"Jangan berani – berani kau keluar dari rumah ini" Luhan berusaha mendorong dada namja diatasnya. Ia ingin menjawab namun tangan kokoh itu berhasil menjambak rambutnya, membuat namja cantik itu menengadah dengan jantung yang berpacu sangat kencang.

"...Kau berhutang padaku"

Luhan serasa ingin mati, rambutnya ditarik secara kasar membuatnya merasakan pening .

"...Eommamu menjual anaknya demi perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut. Jadi jangan berusaha kabur karena aku tak akan segan – segan membunuhmu"

Perkataan Sehun tadi membuat dirinya paham jika ia adalah alat tukar untuk perusahaan eommanya. Luhan tak habis pikir tentang itu, jika pada akhirnya seperti ini kenapa ia tak langsung mati mata membendung membuat ia nampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Tangan yang menjambak rambutnya perlahan mengendur. Sehun menatap namja dibawahnya terkejut namun raut itu dapat tertutupi dengan wajah datar yang dimiliki. Luhan terdam pasrah di bawah sang penguasa yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan memberikan sayatan pada hati Sehun. Namja tampan itu bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Luhan, meski di dalam kehidupannya ia tak pernah mengalami itu semua.

"Jangan menangis"

Luhan mearasakan sesak sekaligus nyaman saat Sehun yang tiba – tiba memeluknya. Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi meyamping berhadapan dengan Luhan yang meringkuk di dadanya. Bahu sempit itu ia elus lembut berusaha memberikan kenyamanan. Rengkuhan itu semakin erat saat dirasa Luhan belum berhenti terisak. Sehun paham ini sangat berat bagi namja seumuran Luhan dan Sehun mengakui jika Luhan sangat terpukul dengan ini. ia membiarkan Luhan menangis dalam pelukannya, mungkin ini cara agar Luhan lebih baik.

Sungguh ia tak sengaja berucap seperti itu kepada Luhan. Entah kenapa saat Luhan berusaha pergi darinya, emosi Sehun memuncak tak terkendali dan pada akhirnya ia mengumpat membongkar semua rahasia yang tak seharusnya Luhan dengar sekarang. Namun hal baiknya ia tak akan membodohi Luhan dengan berbagai alasan yang akan dibuatnya nanti. Sehun juga bingung dengan ini semua. ia hanya terlahir sebagai konglomerat yang hidup tanpa beban didalamnya.

Meski ia di cap sebagai pria arogan dan hanya mementingkan kekuasaan, namun ia tetap memiliki sisi kemanusiaannya yang tinggi dengan menampung membawa orang yang kesulitan agar bisa ia lindungi meski dengan caranya sendiri.

Isakan yang keluar sudah mereda. Sehun menengok ke arah Luhan yang telah tertidur di dekapannya. Surai coklat madu itu ia sibak perlahan membuat wajah yang tengah tertidur damai itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas.

Entah kenapa jantung Sehun berpacu cepat. Membuatnya menelan liur secara paksa atas kegugupan yang dirasakan. Luhan hampir sama seperti Jinhwan dalam segi fisik menurutnya. Keduanya memiliki wajah cantik namun bedanya Luhan memiliki mata bak rusa dengan bulu mata yang lentik sedangkan Jinhwan yang memiliki mata yang lebih turun namun terkesan menggoda.

Tanpa sadar ia membandingkan namja keduanya dengan Luhan yang berstatus sebagai namja ketiga sekaligus akhir bagi Sehun. Ya, Luhan adalah namja terakhir dalam hidupnya karena ia telah berhasil membawa ketiga namja tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Pada dasarnya memang semua ini adalah perintah namun seiring berjalannya waktu Sehun mulai menyadari jika ia bahagia. Memang terdengar egois, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kehidupan telah memiliki garis takdir didalamnya termasuk Mark, Jinhwan, Luhan dan juga dirinya.

_WAY_

Jinhwan berjalan sambil menggendong kucing anggoranya menuju taman belakang. Suasana malam yang indah ini membuatnya ingin menengok ke arah langit sekarang. Jaket berwarna putih dengan motif sapi menjadi penghangannya malam ini.

Mata redup itu menengadah, menatap banyaknya bintang di atas sana. Sambil mengelus bulu kucing kesayangannya ia meratapi nasibnya sekarang.

Jika saja waktu dapat diulang mungkin ia sedang berada di tengah – tengah keluarga yang utuh. Namja mungil bernama lengkap Kim Jinhwan itu tersenyum miris akan suatu hal yang membuatnya terjebak di rumah ini. Apalagi jika bukan keserakahan orangtuanya akan kekayaan serta kekuasaan yang berunjung dirinyalah yang harus jadi jaminan.

Tubuh itu disandarkan pada kursi taman yang berada di tengah taman. Memikirkan semua yang dialami membuat tubuhnya merasa tak terkendali. Ia ingin memberontak waktu itu dan berusaha pergi dari kukungan ini, namun katakanlah jika ia lemah karena tak bisa mencurahkan kekesalannya. Dan pada akhirnya ia harus bersama sosok Sehun di rumah ini dengan luka pelik keluarga yang tega terhadapanya.

"Jinhwan" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya, ia segera mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair kemudian menatap namja yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Mark bertanya menatap Jinhwan dengan aliran air mata yang tersisa di pipinya. Jinhwan menggeleng sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya kearah namja yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Mark duduk disebelahnya, meraih bahu itu untuk bisa ia peluk sekarang karena Mark tahu jika namja mungil ini tengah merasakan kesedihan.

"Semuanya akan baik – baik saja" Jinhwan mengangguk dalam pelukan itu, membalasnya erat. tangan Mark menyusap bahu sempit namja mungil itu berusaha memberikan kenyamanan. "Menangislah jika itu akan membuatmu lebih baik" ucapan itu menjadi titik telak untuk Jinhwan, ia tak dapat menahan tangisan lagi membuat Mark paham dengan situasi Jinhwan yang sama berat dengannya. Mark juga korban dari semuanya ini, namun ia tak menyalahkan Sehun karena berkat namja itu ia dan juga Jinhwan dapat meneruskan kehidupannya meski dalam peranan yang berbeda.

"Hyung, apakah aku nampak meyedihkan?" Mark mengahapus genangan air mata yang mengalir pada pipi itu sebelum membalasnya "Kita sama – sama menyedihkan" Jinhwan menunduk dan tersenyum saat mendapati sang kucing yang masih tenang berada di pangkuannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mark tersenyum misterius membuat Jinhwan sedikit bingung. Dengan cepat ia ingin mengatakan rencananya pada Jinhwan karena dialah satu – satunya orang kepercayaannya, meski status mereka sama sebagai istri Sehun namun ia melihat Jinhwan yang masih muda dengan segala kepolosan yang dimiliki. Mungkin terdengar memanfaatkan, tapi ini untuk kebaikannya karena sebagai istri pertama Sehun ia merasa sakit saat nyatanya namja tampan tersebut menambah anggota baru di rumah ini. Cukup dirinya dan Jinhwan tak ada yang lain.

"Kau harus menyetujui ajakan ini, jika tak ingin Sehun lebih jauh dari kita"

"Caranya?"

"Bagaimana jika..."

Sehun meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja ruang kerja itu. Dasinya ia longgarkan dengan jas yang telah di lempar pada kursi kerjanya. Kancing teratasnya dilepas, membuat sosok Sehun terlihat sangat menggoda malam ini.

Ia duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja sebari melipat lengan kemeja. Poto besar diruangan itu membuat dada Sehun berdesir. Poto besar itu adalah poto mendiam Tuan Oh sang appa yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Matanya menatap poto namja parubaya yang tengan tersenyum itu.

Semua kekayaannya jatuh kepada Sehun setelah beliau meninggal dan juga karena ia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh. Bukan hanya meninggalakan kekayaan saja namun suatu wasiat yang membuat Sehun tak dapat mengidahkannya.

Mungkin sangat aneh karena wasiat itu adalah dimana ia harus memperistri beberapa orang yang telah appanya pilihkan, dan orang – orang tersebut adalah Mark, Jinhwan dan Luhan.

Ketiga pilihan itulah yang membuat Sehun merasakan sakit. Ia bagai pedofil dengan topeng wibawa yang selalu dibawanya. Sehun mengingat jika namja yang diwasiatkan semuanya telah berada dipelukannya sekarang dengan paksaan tentunya. Hanya saja ia tak yakin untuk namja ketiga bernama Luhan. Perasaannya tak menolak hanya saja gemuruh hati selalu dirasakan saat bersama Luhan. Lain halnya dengan Mark dan Jinhwan yang sudah lebih lama bersamanya.

Ia terduduk di lantai beralaskan permadani coklat bergambar harimau. Tangan itu memeluk kedua lututnya, memojokkan tubuh atletisnya di balik meja kerja.

Tak lama suara isakan terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Sehun selalu seperti ini dikala kesendirian melandanya. Sehun diluar nampak arogan dengan wibawa yang tinggi, namun jauh dari itu ia merupakan sosok lemah yang membutuhkan sandaran, karena terkadang manusia selalu menutupi raut wajahnya dengan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan, termasuk Sehun.

Dan pada akhirnya ruangan itulah yang selalu menjadi saksi dimana ia menumpahkan air matanya. Membuang semua _imaje_ arogannya dengan kesedihan yang dirasakan tanpa ada orang yang mengetahui.

" _Mian"_

TBC

Apakah ada yang masih mau baca ff abal saya?. Hehe makasih ya buat reviewnya saya tanpa review bukan apa apa dan tanpa pembaca juga. Yg udah follow fav saya terima kasih banget.

Ohh ia di chap kemarin gak dicantumin umur dan ada yang ngasih saran ke saya buat nyantumin umur, wahhh saya seneng banget ^_^. Mudah – mudahan chap ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Trus yang review kalo gk kenal ama Jinhwan juga Mark kayaknya kamu perlu search ke oppa google, lagian ini ff pribadi saya dan terserah saya juga yg penting dapat menghibur para pembaca.

Urusan mau atau enggaknya jadi siders itu urusan anda dan saya juga gak menerima review yang seperti itu. Jadi mohon maklum karena saya disin masini belajar dan juga pemula.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Who Are You ?

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun ( 28 tahun )

Luhan ( 19 tahun )

Other Cast : Kim Jinhwan iKON ( 18 tahun )

Mark Tuan Yien Got7 ( 22 tahun )

And other cast

Summary

Luhan diculik oleh beberapa namja be jas yang tak dikenal. Terkejut saat mulai menyadari keadaan sekitar, hingga pada saatnya ia terjebak dengan statusnya bersama namja tampan yang memiliki dua istri.

 _Tak lama suara isakan terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Sehun selalu seperti ini dikala kesendirian melandanya. Sehun diluar nampak arogan dengan wibawa yang tinggi, namun jauh dari itu ia merupakan sosok lemah yang membutuhkan sandaran, karena terkadang manusia selalu menutupi raut wajahnya dengan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan, termasuk Sehun._

 _Dan pada akhirnya ruangan itulah yang selalu menjadi saksi dimana ia menumpahkan air matanya. Membuang semua imaje arogannya dengan kesedihan yang dirasakan tanpa ada orang yang mengetahui._

" _Mian"_

_WAY_

Jinhwan menatap tak percaya namja yang telah ia anggap hyung ini. Mark sudah gila rupanya, mana mungkin mereka melakukan rencana gila tersebut, yang ada Sehun akan marah besar ia mengetahui itu.

"Jangan gila, rencana yang hyung buat sangat berlebihan. Aku tak mau" papar namja sipit itu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada kucing yang masing berada di pangkuan. Memang Jinhwan pun tak menyukai keberadaan namja bernama Luhan di rumah ini, namun ia tak sejahat itu untuk membunuh seseorang apalagi dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya berat, berfikir kembali untuk mencari cara menyingkirkan Luhan dengan cara lain. "Lebih baik kita lihat dulu, jangan gegabah hyung" ucapan Jinhwan ada benarnya juga, Mark terdiam di tempatnya seraya berfikir. Rencana ini memang tanpa perencanaan yang matang, entahlah ia hanya ingin segera menyingkirkan namja itu. Mark tak mau Sehun lebih menyukai Luhan dibanding dirinya.

"Kita tak perlu repot untuk itu, lakukan sesuatu yang sederhana namun mempunyai dampak setelahnya"

Seringaian tercetak pada namja _blasteran_ tersebut. Jinhwan memang benar, membunuh dengan pisau atau semacamnya bukanlah ide yang bagus, mungkin sesuatu yanng lebih sederhana lebih baik dimana ia tak perlu repot – repot membuang mayat setelahnya. Mark tersenyum jahat, menatap Jinhwan yang masih fokus dengan peliharaanya.

" _Kau memang jenius"_

Mobil mewah Sehun berhenti di gedung megah itu. Dengan angkuhnya ia melenggang masuk melewati beberapa pegawai yang menunduk hormat ke arah nya. Hari ini ia kedatangan kolega dari perusahaan asing yang membuka cabang perusahaan di Korea Selatan. Mereka berencana membangun kerja sama untuk suatu proyek. Awalnya Sehun tak terlalu tertarik namun setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang akan berhadapan dengannya Sehun langsung menyetujui , dan berakhir sepeti sekarang.

Sehun membuka ruangan _meeting_ tersebut. Berjalan angkuh menuju kursi yang telah disediakan. Beberapa bawahan Sehun segera mempersiapkan diskusi kali ini. Dibuka dengan perkenalan dari beberapa kolega dihadapannya.

Ada empat namja di sana, terlihat masih sangat muda juga cerdas. Sehun menyadari itu, meski ia lebih cerdas juga sangat angkuh dalam berbisnis dimana ia harus menjadi nomer satu.

Sehun menatap salah satu namja yang ia tahu bernama lengkap Kim Hanbin. Ia tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Hanbin hanya terdiam dengan mata yang menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sesi perkenalan ini. Hingga diskusi itu berlangsung dengan lancar dan kedua perusahaan setuju untuk menjalin kerja sama untuk kedepannya.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat itu. Diikuti oleh para bawahannya. Sepanjang jalan ia berfikir tentang seorang Hanbin yang telah menjadi rekan bisnisnya. Sehun tersenyum misterius, hingga pada saatnya ia ingin pergi ke toilet untuk sekedar mencuci tangan.

"Apakah Sehun berkepribadian sangat angkuh?" tanya Jackson kepada rekannya. Yang lain hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu, sedangkan Hanbin hanya bisa terdiam dengan fikiran yang berkecamuk.

Hanbin pergi dari tempat tersebut beriringan dengan rekan – rekannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga _smartphonen-_ nya berdering tanda jika ada pesan masuk.

"Bagaimana jika kita minum setelah ini?" semuanya serempak mengiyakan kecuali Hanbin yang nampak menggenggam benda ditangannya kuat.

"Hanbin-ssi kau mau ikut?" orang yang dipanggil tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menggeleng tanda ia tak ingin ikut. Renkannya yang lain menggangguk, hingga akhirnya Hanbin berbelok ke arah toilet untuk menemui seseorang yang telah mengirimkannya pesan tadi.

Pintu itu ia buka cepat, mata tajam keduanya bertemu. Sifat dari keduanya memang tak berbeda jauh angkuh juga memiliki kuasa tinggi terhadap sesuatu. Sehun menatap remeh ke arah namja yang baru datang tersebut. Menyeringai, sesekali melirik ke arah cermin disebelahnya.

"Dimana Jinhwan?"

Sehun melipat jasnya sampai siku, menatap tajam ke arah namja dihadapannya sebelum menjawab, "Kau pikir diamana lagi Kim Hanbim" ucapan itu sangat tak ingin Hanbin dengar apalagi melalui bibir tajam seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari Jinhwan?" Sehun sandarkan punggung kokohnya pada sisi wastafel, sedangkan Hanbin sudah sangat ingin memukul namja sombong dihadapannya jika ia sudah tak peduli dengan reputasinya sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin memilikinya, sekarang namja mungil itu sudah menjadi milikku" Hanbin geram, mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk meredam emosi, sedangkan Sehun mulai melanjutkan ucapannya. "..Lagipula Sudah dua tahun bukan?" Sehun tertawa remeh "..Bukan waktu yang sebentar Kim Hanbin". Dan aku yakin Jinhwan telah melupakanmu"

"CUKUP"

Sehun terdiam melihat ekspresi kekesalan itu. Namja _albino_ itu berfikir Hanbin tak mencari Jinhwan selama namja mungil itu hilang. Sehun yakin Hanbin hanya berbicara omong kosong tanpa usaha.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, apa salahku juga Jinhwan?" nada itu terdengar menyentak, Sehun terdiam sesaat belum mau untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tak mungkin mengutarakan yang sesungguhnya pada Hanbin. Itu sangat tak mungkin dan Sehun rasa Hanbin tak akan mengerti.

"Pertanyaanku tidak akan kujawab, karena kau pasti tak kan mengerti"

Sehun melenggang keluar dari tempat itu sebelum tangan seseorang mencengkram kerah kemejanya dan memojokkan dirinya di tembok.

DUGG

Suara benturan yang cukup keras membuat Sehun sedikit meringis sesaat kemudian menatap siapa yang telah berani melakukan ini semua.

"KEPARATT, SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU BRENGKSEK" Hanbin sudah terbakar amarah, tangannya ingin melanyangkan pukulan tepat pada pipi sang Presdir itu namun urung, ia tak boleh seperti ini.

Cengkraman itu melonggar seiring dengan seringaian Sehun yang terpatri jelas pada wajah tampannya. Deru nafas Hanbin terdengar berat membuat Sehun semakin menatapnya remeh. "CCTV selalu mengawasi, berhati – hatilah" Sehun segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih mengatur emosinya yang bisa pecah jika ia tak bisa menahannya kali ini. Setidaknya Hanbin telah yakin jika Jinhwan berada pada Sehun. Jika waktunya tepat ia akan berusaha mencari Jinhwan bagaimanapun caranya.

_WAY_

Luhan masih terdiam dikamarnya semenjak ia membuka mata pagi tadi. Namja cantik itu tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun, otaknya selalu berfikir tentang apa yang telah ia alami sekarang. Siapa yang ingin seperti ini diumur yang masih menginjak belasan tahun. Luhan mengutuk ini semua jika ia bisa, namun nyatanya namja cantik itu tak bisa hingga akhirnya harus terkurung di bangunan megah ini bersama orang – orang yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Jangankan mengenal melihatpun rasanya Luhan belum pernah.

Decitan pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Diambang pintu seorang pelayan di rumah ini menyodorkan makanan untuk dirinya. Luhan tak bergeming sedikitpun, sang pelayan mempersilakan tuannya untuk segera makan mengingat nampan sarapan pagi nya masih tertata rapi diatas meja.

"Tuan muda makanlah, ini sudah siang"

Luhan menghiraukan itu, mereka semua suruhan Sehun dan ia tak ingin menurut sedikitpun. Hingga pada akhirnya seseorang yang lain memasuki kamar itu. Disana namja yang ia kutuk berjalan menghampiri sisi ranjang dimana dirinya terduduk.

Sang pelayan yang menyadari kedatangan sang majikan segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Luhan masih terduduk menatap lantai dibawahnya, ia tak ingin menatap siapa yang datang karena ia yakin itu adalah sang penguasa bangunan ini.

"Kau belum memakan makananmu" Sehun menatap nampan yang masih untuh belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Tangan kokohnya mengambil nampan tersebut, menggeret kursi yang tak berada jauh darinya untuk diposisikan tepat dihadapan Luhan yang tengah terduduk di sisi ranjang.

"Mau aku suapi?" Luhan menggeleng, ada perasaan nyaman sekaligus takut. Nyaman karena perhatian inilah yang jarang ia rasakan, takut karena aura Sehun berbeda mengingat apa yang telah Sehun lakukan kepadanya kemarin.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau lapar. Cepat sebelum makanannya dingin" Luhan menatap Sehun yang terduduk dikursi tepat dihadapannya, dengan menompangkan kaki juga tangan yang berlipat angkuh.

Namja cantik itu tak munafik jika ia sedari tadi sangat lapar, namun entah kenapa ia ingin membangkang untuk ini, ia tak ingin dikendalikan.

"Aku suruh kau makan, bukan terdiam seperti orang bodoh" Luhan menggeram kesal dikatai bodoh sedangkan Sehun yang tak sabaran segera meraih makanan itu.

"Buka mulutmu cepat, ini perintah" Sehun mengambil sesuap nasi serta laut pauk, menyodorkannya kearah Luhan yang nampak tak bergeming sedikitpun "Buka cepat" Luhan menyerah dengan kesal ia membuka mulut mungilnya itu dan mulai mengunyah apa yang ada di dalam mulut tersebut.

"Lagi!" Luhan yang sedang mengunyah kualahan karena Sehun telah menyodorkan suapannya lagi. Hingga Luhan tersedak saat itu juga.

UHUKK UHHUKK

Sehun segera membantu Luhan untuk minum, Sehun tak mahir merawat seseorang apalagi seseorang bernama Luhan dihadapannya yang membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau tak apa – apa?" Luhan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Sehun merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia sungguh tak bermaksud hanya saja ia gemas karena Luhan selalu mengelak untuk makan.

Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun menyudahi acara menyuapi Luhan beralih untuk menangkup pipi namja cantik tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" lagi pertanyaan itulah yang dilontarkan, Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian menatap manik tajam yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

Luhan terpaku pada _obsidian_ tersebut seolah mengunci pergerakannya daalm sekali tatap. Luhan tak bisa mengelak jika namja dihadapannya ini memang tampan, ya Luhan tak munafik akan hal ini meski pada dasarnya ia benci pada sosok seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun tak bergeming bersamaan dengan Luhan yang bingung harus melakukan apa. Jarak mereka sedikit terkikis, menggapai bibir itu lalu menciumnya. Sehun merasakan kelembutan pada bibir namja ketiganya, bermula hanya sebuah kecupan hingga detik berikutnya berubah menjadi lumatan yang diawali oleh sang dominan yang kini mulai menuntut.

Luhan kualahan untuk mengimbangi, ia tak membalasnya karena Luhan tak bisa berciuman. Hingga rasa perih terasa pada bibir bawahnya membuatnya meleguh karena itu.

Engghhh..

Sehun menikmati sesi ciumannya hingga lidah mereka beradu saling menguasai rongga mulut masing masing. Namja arogan itu paham Luhan merupakan namja pasif untuk hal – hal sepeti ini, lain halnya dengan Mark juga Jinhwan. Namun Sehun masih ragu apakah Luhan sepolos ini atau mungkin ia belum menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Tangan ramping itu mendorong kuat dada sang dominan, memberi jarak setelahnya karena ia butuh bernafas. Sehun menatap lekat sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya. Bibirnya merah merona akibat ciuman tadi juga bengkak. Luhan nampak menggairahkan, dan Sehun tak tahan dengan itu semua.

"Luu, kau sangat menggairahkan"

Ucapan frontal itu sontak membuat wajah cantik itu merona karena malu. Luhan gelagapan saat tatapan Sehun yang mengarah kepadanya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bernapsu. Sehun memang tak mabuk namun Luhan tahu Sehun sedang terangsang kali ini.

"Sehun kau .. Kau mau app-" Belum selesai berbicara bibir itu telah dibungkam kembali oleh sang dominan. Luhan berada di bawah Sehun, membuat tubuh kecil dibawahnya terasa berat oleh badan atletis di atasnya.

Sehun meyedot bibir itu belingsatan, nafsunya telah diubun – ubun dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengidahkannya.

Luhan meronta dibawah, ia mengelak untuk melanjutkan ini semua namun tubuhnya ia meminta lebih. Ia ingin Sehun menyetuh semua permukaan tubuhnya yang kini mulai terangsang oleh sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana sang dominan.

"Sehunnnhhh..ahh" Luhan mendesah saat lidah itu mulai menjilati setiap permukaan lehernya. Bagai tersengat listrik Luhan mengejang merasakan sensasi yang aneh namum memabukkan. Sehun yang lihai mulai membuka satu persatu kancing Luhan, membuat namja cantik itu merasa kegelian saat tangan kokoh tersebut tak sengaja menyentuh kulit dadanya.

"Sehunn.. jangan disanahhh ahhhh.. enghh" Sehun meyeringai saat tangan nakalnya mulai meyentuh sesuatu yang menyembul pada celana namjanya. Luhan mengerang saat tangan itu mulai menekan kelaminnya dari luar, hanya dari luar sana namun sukses membuatnya ingin meminta lebih.

"Lu, kau sangat menggairahkan. Habiskan malam kita bersama, hanya kita berdua kau dan aku" Luhan yang mendengarnya tertegun, Sehun berbicara lembut pada telinganya, berbisik seduktif dengan artian tiap kata yang ambigu. Malam ini hanya ia juga Sehun tak ada orang lain.

Setelahnya Sehun mengubah posisi Luhan yang berbaring menjadi berdiri dengan lutut dan berhadapan dengannya. Bahu mulus Luhan yang terekspos membuat Sehun gemas untuk mengecup setiap inci tubuh ramping itu. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah setiap kali Sehun mengecupi setiap titik sensitifnya.

Namja angkuh itu sangat meyukai Luhan, semuanya meski ia tahu Luhan belum terbiasa dengan ini semua.

Sehun melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan juga Luhan. Ia mulai menyandar pada kepala ranjang sedangkan Luhan yang terduduk bertempu di padanya. Tangannya menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik namjanya.

Degup jantung Luhan bertambah cepat saat tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mencium dahi Luhan lembut. Luhan terbuai, merasakan setiap sentuhan sampai dirasa lengan Sehun mulai menuntun tangannya untuk meyentuh sesuatu yang telah mengacung dihadapannya.

Luhan sedikit kaget, melihat ukuran milik Sehun yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Tangannya yang dituntun oleh Sehun sedikit gemetar. Luhan menggenggam milik Sehun perlahan membuat sedikit geraman keluar dari mulut sang namja angkuh.

"Luuhhh, jangan menggodaku. Cepat majakan penis besarku" Sehun sangat tak biasa untuk menyuruh namja – namjanya melakukan ini, hanya kepada Luhan ia biasanya ialah yang selalu berkuasa.

Luhan yang mengerti mulai mengocok benda kebanggaan Sehun lebih cepat "Masukkanhhh.. kedalamm mulutmuhh ...ahhh" Sehun mendesah hebat, tangan ramping itu memanjakan miliknya dengan baik.

Luhan memasukkan milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya, hingga pada saatnya ia terdiam merasakan mulutnya tak cukup menampung milik Sehun yang besar itu. "Lebih cepat Luhhhh" Sehun sudah tak tahan, miliknya sudah mengacung tanda ia butuh lebih dari sekedar ini.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengganti posisi mereka, membaringkan Luhan dengan ia yang berada di atasnya. Terselimuti kabut nafsu yang nampak terlihat dari garis mata elang tersebut.

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak saat Sehun mulai memasukki lubangnya. Sehun yang tak sabaran sontak menghentakan miliknya dengan keras pada lubang Luhan membuat namja cantik itu berteriak kesakitan karenanya.

"Akhhh,, appo" Luhan menjerik membuat Sehun tak melanjukannya. Ia menahannya sebentar juga membuat Luhan terbiasa dulu dengan miliknya yang sudah tertanam sempurna di lubang Luhan.

Sehun yang berada diatasnya menatap _intens_ tubuh yang tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya. Entahlah ia mempunyai sensasi lebih hanya sekali menatap tubuh mulus tanpa cacat milik namja ketiganya.

Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya sesaat, memberi lampu hijau bagi Sehun untuk menumbuk lubangnya sekarang. Sehun yang paham sontak bergerak secara perlahan hingga lama kelamaan semakin cepat membuat Luhan terhentak – hentak sangking bernafsunya Sehun saat ini.

Luhan memanggil nama Sehun saat itu. Ia juga tertutupi oleh nafsu hingga harga diri yang selama ini ia jaga apik ternodai oleh dirinya sendiri. Luhan yang tengah melambung jauh sontak mengejang karena telah mencapai klimaksnya beberapa kali. Cairan itu tumpah di lengan Sehun juga perut keduanya.

Luhan mendesah panjang sedangkan Sehun belum mendapatkan klimaksnya sejak tadi. Hingga pada tumbukan akhir ia bisa menumpahkan benihnya di dalam Luhan. Sehun meremang dibuatnya, peluh yang membanjiri tubuh membuat keduanya merasakan sensasi luar biasa.

Luhan merona menatap Sehun diatasnya sedang menikmati klimaks pertamanya. Luhan akui Sehun sangat sempurna dan Luhan merasa ia mulai menyukai paras tampan dan rupawan itu meski pada dasarnya ia mengutuk agar pria angkuh itu tak menghampirinya lagi.

Namun apa daya Luhan sendiri tak dapat mengontrol apa yang telah diucapkan hingga sekarang tubuhnya pasrah di sentuh oleh Sehun sang pangeran angkuh mension ini.

"Wow" Sehun bergumam membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saar mata elang itu menatap lekat mata rusa miliknya. Luhan benar – benar malu sekaligus belum dapat percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya pada lubang hangat Luhan. Namja yang berada di bawahnya meringis saat lubang yang awalnya terasa penuh kini menjadi kosong.

Sehun berbaring disebelah Luhan, tangannya mendekap perut rata Luhan seraya mengelus lembuh kulit perut itu. Luhan menoleh, hidungnya langsung bertabrakan dengan hidung Sehun.

Senyuman tipis diterimanya kala itu. Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lama. Kehangatan melanda keduanya, saling merasakan gejolak aneh yang tengah dirasakan oleh keduanya. Sehun telah terjerat oleh namja cantik disebelahnya. Seakan namja cantik itu adalah pelengkap dirinya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

Luhan menurut juga tangan Sehun yang menggeser tubuh mungil itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Luhan menatap dada bidang itu, hingga beberapa detik berikutnya mata rusa itu terpejam bersamaan dengan sang elang yang juga tengah mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya sekarang.

" _Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Sehun?"_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Who Are You Mr Oh?

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun ( 28 tahun )

Lu Han ( 19 tahun )

Other Cast : Kim Jinhwan iKON ( 18 tahun )

Mark Tuan Yien Got7 ( 22 tahun )

And other cast

 ** _Summary_**

 ** _Luhan hanya remaja biasa yang menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Hingga entah karena apa ia terjebak di bangunan bersama Oh Sehun yang memiliki dua istri._**

 ** __Sebelumnya__**

 _Sehun berbaring disebelah Luhan, tangannya mendekap perut rata Luhan seraya mengelus lembuh kulit perut itu. Luhan menoleh, hidungnya langsung menabrak hidung Sehun._

 _Senyuman tipis diterimanya kala itu. Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lama. Kehangatan melanda keduanya, saling merasakan gejolak aneh yang tengah dirasakan oleh keduanya. Sehun telah terjerat oleh namja cantik disebelahnya. Seakan namja cantik itu adalah pelengkap dirinya._

 _"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"_

 _Luhan menurut juga tangan Sehun yang menggeser tubuh mungil itu agar berhaddapan dengannya. Luhan menatap dada bidang itu, hingga beberapa detik berikutnya mata rusa itu terpejam bersamaan dengan sang elang yang juga tengah mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya sekarang._

 _"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Sehun?"_

 _._

 _._

_WAY_

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat telinganya menangkap suara tirai yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Mata rusa itu terbuka perlahan, menyeimbangkan pandangannya yang terasa silau dengan sinar matahari yang masuk secara langsung ke ruangan. Namja cantik itu mengerjap kemudian menatap siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sinar matahari bagus bagi kesehatan" suara itu Luhan sangat tahu, siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun namja yang telah menidurinya tadi malam, dan bodohnya ia malah menikmati itu. Luhan meruntuk merasa sangat murahan jika berhadapan dengan Sehun, tubuhnya tersengat dengan sentuhan yang diberikan namja itu tadi malam, hingga tak sadar wajahnya memucat baru menyadari semua yang telah terjadi adalah kesalahan fatal baginya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi dan Luhan yakin Sehun akan segera berangkat kerja pagi ini.

Tangan kokoh itu menyentuh kepalanya, mengusap perlahan hingga pada akhirnya satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Luhan. Wajah cantik itu memerah, menahan gejolak aneh yang menggerayangi hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

"Morning kiss" Luhan tak berkutik sedikitpun, menatap paras rupawan Sehun yang berada hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Wangi maskulin yang menguar membuat Luhan tak berhenti menghirup aroma khas seorang Oh Sehun.

"Mwo?" Luhan bertanya, tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sehun tadi. Entah untuk mengatakan jika namja tersebut telah mencium dahinya atau mungkin mengajaknya kembali untuk berciuman.

Hingga pada detik selanjutnya Sehun menatap lekat wajah cantik tersebut, berusaha menggapai bibir namja cantik yang telah ia cumbui tadi malam. Luhan tak membalas, mata keduanya tak terpejam. Sehun sengaja dan Luhan malah menatapnya, seakan mereka dapat berbicara hanya dengan tatapan saja.

Luhan yakin Sehun tengah tersenyum disaat bibir itu masih berpangut, membuat Luhan risih apalagi dengan keadaannya sekarang yang naked.

Tak lama mereka menyudahi ciuman itu. Sehun mengelap bibir bengkak luhan yang terkotori oleh air liur entah milik siapa. Sehun tersenyum, kembali mengecup sesaat bibir itu membuat Luhan merasa tersengat aliran listrik sekarang.

"Kau berangkap kerja pagi ini?" Luhan bertanya, Sehun membalasnya dengan dehaman saja mengubah posisinya yang semula berdiri menjadi terduduk di sisi ranjang tepat disebelah namja cantik itu. "Memangnya kenapa?" tersirat wajah lembut Sehun setelah bertanya, membuat Luhan perlahan membuang jauh sosok Sehun yang arogan nan kasar. Luhan menggeleng, tangannya mencoba membuangkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, berjaga – jaga.

Sehun sedikit tertawa melihat Luhan yang tergulung selimut tebal, nampak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya dan apa yang ia pikirkan sesuai dengan kenyataan. Sehun tertawa membuat Luhan seketika menampilkan wajah cemberut di depan Sehun.

"Segeralah mandi, kau telah meninggalkan acara sarapan bersama tadi" Sehun bangkit mengecup sekilas dahi namja cantik tersebut lagi, kemudian mulai melangkah untuk keluar. "Dan terakhir, pelayan akan datang membawa makanan, jangan membangkang jika tidak mau aku perkosa lagi" Luhan melebarkan matanya menatap Sehun yang berada di ambang pintu bersiap untuk keluar. Namja bermata rusa itu mendengus sebal, menyibak selimut kemudian mulai berlari menuju kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

.

.

Jinhwan menatap Sehun yang berjalan melewati dirinya. Dengan cepat namja mungil itu mengejar Sehun kemudian memeluk tubuh atletisnya dari belakang.

"Sehunn"

Namja tampan itu sontak berhenti, melirik sekilas ke belakang sambil meyunggingkan senyuman. Jinhwan melepas pelukan itu, mengubah posisi untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Oh Sehun. Tangan mungil itu memberi isyarat agar Sehun memeluknya, tak butuh berfikir namja Sehun mengerti. Segera ia memeluk tubuh kecil Jinhwan, membawanya masuk ke dalam mantel beludru yang hangat.

"Kau belum memberiku morning kiss?" yang lebih kecil bertanya membuat Sehun menepuk kepalanya jika ia lupa untuk hal itu, ia terlalu memikirkan Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun memegang kedua pipi Jinhwan, merunduk untuk menggapai bibir namja keduanya. Jinhwan tersenyum kala ciuman itu berlangsung bersamaan dengan pelukan yang semakin terasa erat.

"Sudah?"

Namja mungil itu menggeleng cepat, berusaha menggapai kembali bibir namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Namun Sehun segera menahan, ia takut terlambat untuk pergi ke kantor hari ini "Nanti saja baby, kita lanjutkan nanti setelah aku pulang. Aku takut terlambat" Sehun mengecup kedua pipi itu bergantian sebelum ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Jinhwan menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh, dimana punggung itulah yang selalu itu peluk dua tahun belakangan ini.

.

Sehun menatap berbagai dokumen di mejanya setelah sampai disana. Mata itu jelas menyiratkan jika ia lelah sejak seminggu yang lalu harus mengurus semuanya sendiri, namun bukan berarti ia tak mempercayai siapapun hanya saja ia belum yakin dengan tangan kanannya sendiri, Jackson.

"Apa semua dokumen ini telah selesai" ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang mulai membuka lebar demi lembar dokumen tersebut.

"Sudah presdir, hanya perlu ditanda tangani" Sehun menatap Jack son sesaat, sebelum tangannya mulai mengambil ponsel yang berada pada saku jas, menatap siapa yang berani menghubunginya pada jam kerja seperti saat ini.

"Rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi presdir" suara itu membuat Sehun tak menggubris panggilan dari seseorang. Ia mematikannya, memasukkan kembali benda itu kedalam saku jas bermaksud menghiraukan.

Sehun mulai melangkah pergi dari ruangannya diikuti dengan Jackson dibelakang. Sepagi ini sudah ada yang membuatnya tertawa, tunggu saja nanti ia akan lebih tertawa terbahak bahak setelahnya.

.

.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?"

"Aniya, bukan siapa – siapa"

Sebentar lagi akan diadakan rapat dengan rekan bisnis juga beberapa pegawai yang akan membantu untuk kelangsungan kerja sama perusahaan. Hanbin yang belum keluar dari mobilnya sedikit menoleh keluar kaca jendela saat rekannya yang lain telah keluar. Hingga dirasa ia jengah dan mulai berjalan ke arah rekan – rekannya.

Tak butuh lama mereka sampai di ruangan rapat, para pegawai perusahaan sudah duduk di kursinya masing – masing. Para bawahan Sehun berdiri seketika saat dirinya masuk, membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

Hanbin menatap satu persatu pegawai itu, berfikir jika kelakuan semua pegawai seorang Oh Sehun sangat penuh dengan sopan santun berbanding terbalik dengan presdirnya yang sombong juga tak sopan.

Ia duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, memposiskan senyaman mungkin untuk hari ini. Dirinya harus profesional untuk hal ini, biarkan untuk sesaat ia melupakan masalahnya dengan Sehun, karena jika ini telah selesai Hanbin tak akan tinggal diam.

Seseorang masuk dengan angkuhnya ke dalam ruangan, membuat Hanbin mau tak mau menatapnya hingga membungkuk memberi hormat kepada sosok yang baru saja datang. Ia tak menatap Jackson tangan kanan seorang Sehun yang selalu saja mengekor di belakang, Hanbin tersenyum sesaat hingga suara seorang pegawai wanita terdengar membuka acara rapat hari ini.

.

.

_WAY_

Luhan merasa tidak enak badan hari ini. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas juga pegal – pegal. Namja cantik itu keluar dari kamarnya untuk sekedar mencari udara segar setelah berhari – hari ia hanya terdiam dikamar.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju halaman belakang yang membuatnya dengan seketika terpana. Halaman belakangan milik Sehun sangat luas ada air mancur ditengannya juga kandang rusa disana. Luhan tersenyum sumringah menatap binatang kesukaannya itu, hingga ia segera melangkah mendekat kesana.

Luhan nampak kegirangan, membuatnya menghilangkan rasa sakit pada tubuh yang tadi ia eluhkan. Matanya menatap kesebelah mendapati rumput yang sengaja disediakan untuk pakan rusa. Ia segera meraih itu, menyodorkan rumput ke arah rusa disana sesekali bergumam bahagia sangking senangnya.

Lama ia terlarut dalam kesenangan sesaat hingga seseorang datang sambil menggendong kucing di pangkuan. "Kau nampak bahagia sekali" ujar seseorang membuat Luhan segera menoleh. Jinhwan menatap rusa disana, sesekali mendecih saat dirasa Luhan terlihat sangat senang berada disini, karena ia berharap namja itu segera pergi dari rumah ini.

Namja yang lebih pendek itu mendekat ke arahnya, mengambil beberapa rumput untuk ia lempar ke arah rusa – rusa itu. Luhan terbelakak menatap kelakuan Jinhwan yang membuat kandang rusa dihadapannya berserakan oleh banyak rumput. Mereka saling bertatapan, membuat Luhan tak mengerti apa maksud Jinhwan kali ini.

"Wae, ingin mengadu pada Sehun? Silahkan" setelah mengatakan itu Jinhwan segera melenggang pergi dari sana. Luhan tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan namja kedua Sehun tersebut. Matanya menatap kandang yang berserakan rumput tersebut membuat pergerakan rusa – rusa disana terhalang oleh gundukan itu.

Luhan mendengus, rasanya ingin sekali ia memarahi Jinhwan tadi, namun entah kenapa ia hanya diam. Hingga matanya menatap sekeliling, suasana di tempat ini sangat sepi sekali juga tak ada pelayan yang lewat di sekitar sini.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas berat, ingin sekali ia memberi tahu pelayan untuk membantunya membersihkan kandang. Dirasa suasana makin sepi saja, ia memutuskan untuk mencari pelayan di dalam agar bisa membantunya membersihkan kandang tersebut.

.

Namja cantik itu berjalan ke arah dapur, mungkin para pelayan rumah ini sedang sibuk untuk mennyiapkan makan malam nanti. Luhan terus berjalan hingga ia sedikit memicing mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari arah gudang yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

Ia semakin mendekat ke arah pintu gudang, memastikan jika tak ada siapa – siapa disana. Suara itu semakin jelas didengar tak kala ia telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu. Luhan yakin ada dua orang didalam sana karena suara yang terdengar seperti suara desahan aneh, dan Luhan meremang seketika.

"Emmghh.. Jackk..son" Sahut seseorang disana, membuat Luhan penasaran hingga dirasa ia ingin sekali untuk membuka pintu gudang itu. Tangannya telah memegang pegangan pintu tersebut untuk membukanya. Hingga seseorang di dalam sana keluar, membuat Luhan tak berkutik seketika.

"Luhan" Seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan bersuara, membuat namja cantik itu menatap kaget Mark juga seseorang yang diyakininya bernama Jackson itu keluar dari tempat yang sama.

Luhan ingin bertanya namun tak bisa karena Mark telah memegang rahangnya kuat dan mendorong tubuh itu hingga bersandar pada dinding. Kepalanya menengadah karena cengkraman yang sangat kuat pada rahangnya. Mark menatap kesal namja didepannya sekarang, ia merasa ingin membunuh namja itu secepatnya.

"Berani kau adukan ini kepada Sehun, akan ku bunuh kau" Luhan menatap mata itu takut, ia terpejam merasa kesakitan. "Katakan jika kau tak akan mengadukan ini kepada Sehun" suara Mark meninggi membuat namja cantik itu ketakutan, dan apa boleh buat ia hanya bisa mengangguk hingga tangan itu tak lagi mencekram rahannya.

Alih – alih cengkraman itu terlepas, Mark malah menjambak rambutnya dengan keras seakan dengan ini ia bisa senang dengan melihta namja ketiga Sehun kesakitan.

"Arghhhh..lepaskan" Luhan meringis, ia tak bisa melakukan apa – apa sekarang. Seseorang bernama Jackson mendekat kearahnya, menatap remeh Luhan yang kini tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Awas jika kau berani mengadukan ini kepada Sehun" mata mereka bertatapan, Luhan tahu namja bernama Jackson itu karena ia sering melihat dirinya bersama Sehun, lebih tepatnya ia mengenal Jackson hanya sebatas pengawal Sehun semata, hingga ia menepis itu dan menyadari semuanya hanyalah kedok.

Tangan Mark mulai melepas jambakan tersebut. Menatap kesamping dimana Jackson berada. Luhan masih terdiam, meski dalam hati ia ingin segera kabur dan berlindung ke arah Sehun.

"Kita pergi" intrupsi itu disetujui oleh Jackson, mereka berlalu dari hadapan Luhan yang kini masih terdiam di tempatnya. Jika ia tak mengadukan kejadian ini, ia kana merasa jahat karena telah menyimpan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Sehun. Ia berpikir, menatap lurus kedepannya hingga tak terasa matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mulai mengalir menuju pipi.

Tubuhnya tersentak, menggeleng lalu mulai menghapus air matanya. Tidak boleh seperti ini, ia terlihat sangat lemah jika menangis hanya karena tadi.

Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mencoba berpikir atas semua yang terjadi, karena ini masih ingin mengetahui kenapa ia bisa berada di sini bersama Oh Sehun dengan kedua namjanya.

.

.

Sehun pulang dengan cepat hari ini. Setelah rapat tadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja, karena pekerjaannya hari ini telah ia selesaikan secepat mungkin. Langkahnya di bawa masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu, sedikit mengerutkan dihi saat pandangannya tak melihat satu pun pengawal yang selalu menyambutnya jika pulang.

Ia memang tak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut, hingga seseorang berjalan dihadapannya bersamaan dengan Mark di sana. Kedua namja familiar itu menatap kearahnya, Sehun terheran sesaat kenapa Mark juga Jackson bisa bersama sekarang.

"Ahh Sehun, kau sudah pulang" Mark menatap Sehun lalu dengan cepat berhambur kepelukannya. Namja yang lebih tinggi membalas pelukan itu, menyunggingkan senyum saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa kau bersama Jackson?" tanya Sehun.

"Ahhh.. tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, Jackson mengambil barang yang tertinggal dan tadinya aku ingin pergi ke kantormu" papar Mark panjang membuat Sehun berpikir, jarang sekali Mark ingin pergi ke kantornya lagipula ia tak mengijinkan itu.

"Ke kantorku?" Mark mengangguk membuat Sehun menatap mata itu lekat " —Aku tak akan mengijinkannya" Sehun melepas pelukkan itu membuat namja pertamanya cemberut.

"Jangan pergi Ok, karena aku tak mengijinkan itu" Sehun berucap datar, hingga ia mulai membawa Mark untuk pergi meninggalkan Jackson yang mengepalkan tangannya ketika Mark dengan manjanya bergelayut menggandeng lengan majikannya tersebut.

.

.

"Kemana para pelayan disini?" Sehun bertanya saat Mark juga Jinhwan telah berada di dekatnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang namja tampan itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin di belakang"

Sehun hanya mengangguk menghiraukan dan kembali fokus pada layar televisi dihadapannya. Mereka bertiga menikmati moment seperti ini, disaat Sehun selesai dengan pekerjaannya mereka akan meminta untuk dimanjakan oleh Sehun. Namja tampan itu suka , tak terganggu sekalipun karena ia merasa dengan hal ini namja – namjannya akan terlindungi.

Jinhwan menatap Mark dihadapannya yang tengah fokus pada acara yang tengah berlangsung bersama dengan Sehun juga. Namja mungil itu mengeratkan pelukannya hingga dirasa tangan kokoh itu mulai mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

Detik demi detik berlalu hingga tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan waktu menonton sampai tiga jam. Sehun menatap Mark yang mulai melepas pelukan itu dan mulai pergi ke kamarnya, hingga ia tak merasa ada pergerakan sama sekali dengan namja keduanya.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar membuat Sehun yakin jika Jinhwan telah terlelap damai saat ini. Matanya menatap wajah namja mungil tersebut, merasakan jika hatinya menghangat saat itu juga. Namja arogan bak Sehun telah merebut seorang namja mungil tersebut dari sang pemilik. Hatinya berdetak hebat merasakan bahwa dirinya terlihat jahat kepada semua namjanya.

Ia menghiraukan semua pemikiran gila yang terlintas pada otaknya. Semua ini adalah kesenangannya sekaligus sesuatu yang harus terwujud. Sehun nyaman dengan semua ini meski ia tak tahu apakah ketiga namjanya nyaman bersamanya atau tidak.

Lama ia menatapnya, segeralah Sehun menggendong Jinhwan bak tuan putri menuju kamar. Sedikit tersenyum saat dirasa bobot Jinhwan terasa ringan saat ia menggendongnya.

.

.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan Luhan belum juga bersiap di tempat tidurnya. Ia memelih menatap pemandangan dari balkon kamarnya, sesekali merasakan angin malam yang menerpa kulit.

Suara langkah kaki membuat semua lamunan Luhan sirna. Namja cantik itu menoleh mendapati Sehun yang mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Namja arogan itu memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan melalui leher. Sesekali mengecup sesaat, membuat namja cantik itu bergetar akan kecupan yang dirasakan.

"Aku merindukanmu" Sehun berujar mengeratkan pelukannya, angin yang menerpa tak membuat keduanya kedinginan karena mereka tengah saling menghangatkan dimalam ini.

Luhan ingin melepas rengkuhan itu hingga suara sexy milik seseorang terdengar "Biarkan dulu seperti ini kumohon" ia hanya terdiam saat permohonan itu didapatkannya. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Luhan berbalik bertemu pandang dengan mata elang tersebut, menyatukan bibir keduanya dengan Luhan yang memulai.

Namja arogan itu masih dapat melihat Luhan yang mulai menciumnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia menatap perubahan Luhan yang sangat cepat. Sedikit aneh namun lambat laun ia menikmati pangutan tersebut.

Leguhan lolos dari bibir plum namja cantik itu membuat Sehun semakin mendominasi kegiatan tersebut. Luhan kualahan untuk mengimbangi Sehun yang nampak sangat mendominasi. Hingga dirasa paru – parunya mengempis butuh untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Luhan masih menstabilkan napasnya saat Sehun bertanya. Namja cantik itu menggeleng dengan mata yang masih menatap ke arah mata namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tida apa – apa"

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Mata rusa itu sontak melebar, Sehun sangat peka dan ia meruntuki kebodohannya tadi.

"Ya, sebenarnya ada" Sehun mengangguk, menggenggam tangan mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Diluar sangat dingin tak baik untuk kesehatan.

Hingga mereka memposisikan dirinya masing masing bersebelahan di ranjang, menyenderkan punggungg itu agar nyaman.

"Katakan ada apa?" Sehun bertanya, namja cantik yang kini tepat disebelah sedikit menimang – nimang apa yang akan dtanyakan. Ia takut kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali.

Sehun menatap gelagat Luhan yang nampak aneh, dalam hatinya sudah meyakini namja ketiganya ini akan menanyakan sesutu yang mencangkup tentang kehidupan barunya sekarang. Sehun meyakininya hingga seringaian terjetak pada paras tampannya saat Luhan mulai menatap manik matanya.

"Katakan?" Nada itu terdengar sangat memerintah, Luhan semakin takut hingga dirasa inilah saat yang yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai dirinya sekarang.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun memeberi gerbang terbuka untuknya sekarang. Terserah Luhan ingin menanyakan apapun terhadapanya yang terpenting adalah satu jangan ungkin seseatu yang mencangkup tentang keadaannya sekarang.

"Apakahh—kau kenal Kai?"

 ** _TUBIKONTINYUUUUUEEE~~~~_**

 ** _AKu harap masih ada yang minatp baca ini ff. oh ya sebelumnya makasih banget yang udah review juga follow maupun fav. Chap nya dilanjutni mudah2han gak sepi - sepi amat._**

 ** _untuk yang bilang ini ff remake tolong kasih tau saya judul juga nama penulis buku yang bersangkutan. kalaupun ini remake saya pasti akan dicantumin, jangan bilang lupa lagi ada tau apalah karena saya gak seceroboh itu ataupun gak seperti itu untuk asal copas padahal itu cerita orang lain._**

 ** _WANNA REVIEW?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Who Are You Mr Oh?

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun ( 28 tahun )

Lu Han ( 19 tahun )

Other Cast : Kim Jinhwan iKON ( 18 tahun )

Mark Tuan Yien Got7 ( 22 tahun )

And other cast

Summary

Luhan hanya remaja biasa yang menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Hingga entah karena apa ia terjebak di bangunan bersama Oh Sehun yang memiliki dua istri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Sebelumnya_**_

 _Sehun menatap gelagat Luhan yang nampak aneh, dalam hatinya sudah meyakini namja ketiganya ini akan menanyakan sesutu yang mencangkup tentang kehidupan barunya sekarang. Sehun meyakininya hingga seringaian terjetak pada paras tampannya saat Luhan mulai menatap manik matanya._

" _Katakan?" Nada itu terdengar sangat memerintah, Luhan semakin takut hingga dirasa inilah saat yang yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai dirinya sekarang._

 _Tatapan mereka bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun memeberi gerbang terbuka untuknya sekarang. Terserah Luhan ingin menanyakan apapun terhadapanya yang terpenting adalah satu jangan ungkin seseatu yang mencangkup tentang keadaannya sekarang._

" _Apakahh—kau kenal Kai?"_

.

.

_WAY _Flashback On_ _

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh para mahasiswa yang akan bersiap di wisuda untuk tahun sekarang. Pakaian yang terlihat seperti jubah berwarna hitam beserta toga itu nampak sangat pas sekali dipakai, menambah rasa bahagia akan mendapat gelar mereka masing – masing._

 _Sehun namja yang nampak duduk di sudut mengedarkan pandangannya. Para calon wisudawan juga wisudawati telah memadati gedung ini dan ia belum juga melihat kedua orang tuanya datang. Sedikit ada rasa sedih mengingat ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu – tunggu olehnya. Ia ingin orang tuanya melihat anak pertama mereka yang akan mendapatkan penghargaannya sebagai sarjana kali ini, dan Sehun hanya bisa menunduk membendung rasa sedihnya sendirian._

" _Are you okay Sehun?" tanya seorang bernama Grey yang telah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak ia menetap juga berkuliah di Jerman. Sehun berdalih, mengatakan jika ia baik – baik saja "Yes I'm fine" Ucap Sehun yang segera diangguki oleh Grey setelahnya._

" _It's very happy and finally I can have job with my father" Celetuk Grey kembali, seakan dirinya memang sangat bahagia sekarang, sebaliknya dengan Sehun ia nampak tak senang sedikitpun sebelum kedua orang tua serta adik laki – lakinya datang._

" _Perfect and I don't see my family and daughter for come to this hall"_

" _Why? They are busy, right?" tanya Grey dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk hingga matanya menatap ketiga orang yang ditunggu – tunggu melambai kearahnya. Sontak pandangannya memusat kepada ketiga orang di ujung sana. Sehun tersenyum, ucapan Grey jika orang tuanya sibuk memang benar namun mereka tak akan setega itu untuk tak menghadiri acara penting sekarang._

" _Maybe its not true, they are arrived" Grey mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya, hingga dirasa Sehun senang saat ini._

 _Acara sebentar lagi dimulai, Sehun sangat tak sabar dan ingin segera berhambur ke arah keluarganya, membagi rasa bahagia untuk saat ini._

 _Hingga semuanya berjalan lancar dan Sehun dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya menunggu disana, tersenyum bangga saat ia melihantnya._

 _Namja tampan itu segera berhambur memeluk satu per satu keluarganya. Ia berharap keluarganya senang saat mendengar ia lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik di Universitas ini._

" _Hyung kau mendapat nilai yang sangat baik" celetuk namja tan yang nampak memegang kamera ditangan, menatap hyungnya yang nampak memukau sekarang._

" _Makanya kau harus seperti hyungmu, dia rajin belajar juga tak banyak bermain" Nyonya Oh berucap membuat Kai cemberut saat itu juga. Sehun hanya tersenyum tak kala perdebatan kecil terjadi didepannya. Ia senang dan Sehun berharap keluarga mereka akan merasakan kesenangan sampai nanti._

" _Anakku memang juara, ayo kita pergi dan adakan pesta kelulusanmu" Ujar Tuan Oh padanya dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lagi, ia tak bisa berkata – kata lagi sangking bahagianya._

 _Tuan Oh sangat bangga pada sang anak sulung, perusahaannya nanti akan dipegang oleh Sehun jika ia telah tidak mampu lagi untuk mengembannya, bersama dengan sesuatu yang harus ia titipkan dan harus dipenuhi oleh Sehun jika ia sudah tak ada nanti._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa tak terlalu cepat, aku masih terlalu awam untuk menjadi direktur di perusahaan appa?" Tuan Oh tersenyum sekilas mendengar penuturan sang anak sulung. Ia tahu jika Sehun baru saja memulai karirnya bersama perusahaan beberapa bulan, dan ia yakin anaknya pasti terkejut dengan ini._

" _Menurut appa tidak" Sehun terdiam menatap appanya yang mulai mendekat kearahnya, menepuk bahunya sekilas sebelum berbicara "—Sudah sepantasnya seperti itu dan appa yakin kau bisa" ucap Tuan Oh._

" _Dan appa bilang ada suatu sarat yang harus aku lakukan, boleh aku tahu itu?"_

 _Sehun melihat appanya yang nampak membuka laci besar ruangan kerjanya, mengambil beberapa dokumen sebelum menyerahkannya pada Sehun._

" _Apa ini?" tanya Sehun dan ia sangat tidak tahu maksud dari sang appa yang meletakkan tiga foto tepat dihadapannya. Sehun manatap sang appa bertanya, ia tak mengerti maksud semua ini._

" _Cari mereka dan jadikanlah mereka pendampingmu"_

 _Tukas Tuan Oh dan mata elang itu hanya bisa melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan appanya katakan. Apakah appanya menyuruh sang anak untuk menikahi ketiga orang pada foto ini._

" _Aku tahu kau terkejut nak, namun kau harus memenuhi ini karena ini perintah terakhir appa" Sehun tak dapat bergeming hingga tangannya mulai mengambil ketiga foto itu, menatapnya lebih jelas hingga ia sendiri menyadari jika ketiganya adalah namja._

" _Tapi apa alasan appa? Kenapa aku harus menjadikannya mereka pendampingku?"_

" _Karena mereka adalah anak dari orang yang telah membantu appa dalam membangun perusahaan" Setelah penuturan itu Sehun mengerti jika appanya ingin membalas budi orang yang telah membantunya dengan menikahkan anaknya sendiri, hingga Tuan Oh berucap kembali dan Sehun kembali berpikir setelahnya "—Dan merekapun memiliki hutangnya masing – masing pada appa, dan kau harus mendapatkan mereka apapun caranya" Sehun menatap lekat appanya yang terduduk berhadapan dengannya._

 _Di foto itu terlihat tiga namja yang nampak tersenyum ke arah kamera. Foto pertama adalah foto namja yang menurutnya terlihat cantik, tersenyum manis sambil memegang buku entah apa itu. Foto kedua adalah namja dengan tahi lalat di ujung pipi kanannyaa, nampak sangat manis dengan mata sipit nan turunya. Hingga Sehun terdiam melihat foto terakhir yang dipegang, sosok namja cantik yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera, jujur Sehun terpukui, dilihat dalam foto sudah membuatnya berdetak bagaimaa jika ia berhasil menemukannya._

" _Foto kesatu Mark, kedua Jinhwan dan terakhir Luhan. Cari mereka dengan cara apapu bawa dia dan jangan kau lepas barang sedikitpun. Appa ingin kau melindunginya"_

 _Ucapan sang appa yang baru ia dengar membuat sosok yang tengah mengamati satu persatu fotoitu terdiam. Meta elangnya fokus pada ketiga objek di foto ditangan hingga ia menutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruangan kerja tersebut._

 _Sehun jelas bingung, ia tak mungkin menjadikan ketiga namja itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Ini cukup mustahil, mengingat pernikahan hanya dilakukan untuk satu pasangan saja. Ia sangat mengerti maksud sang appa untuk ini, namun ia juga bingung kenapa harus ketiganya._

 _22/04/2/2008_

 _Suasana berkabung yang tengah di rasakan oleh keluarga Oh di rumah megah itu. Sang anak sulung menatap kedua peti itu bergantian untuk terahir kalinya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis saat mereka akan melakukan kunjungan ke sebuah perusahaan._

 _Kai si bungsu nampak meraung – raung karena melihat kedua orang tuanya telah di masukkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan untuk di kremasi. Suara jeritan itu sontak membuat suana hati Sehun menjadi sangat buruk, Sehun hanya terdiam menatap ke arah depan._

 _Setelah pembicaraannya bersama sang appa waktu lalu entah kenapa ia telah berfirasat buruk tentang suatu hal. Namja tampan itu yakin akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti, dan sekarang firasatnya benar terjadi dan ia sangat terkejut._

 _Bocah sepuluh tahun itu ia bawa ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan sisa keluarga yang ia punya sekarang. Kai tak henti untuk menangis malah semakin menjadi dan Sehun juga merasakan kesedihan itu meski hanya terdiam._

 _Orang – orang silih berganti memberikan ucapan bela sungkawa. Hingga dirasa namja itu perlu untuk sendiri sekarang, ia memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya untuk kedepan. Dimana sang appa yang memberikan foto ketiga namja itu untuk ia temukan, meski waktu tak menjadi batasan namun Sehun pikir ini membutuhkan waktu yang panjang karena bukan hanya satu yang harus ia temukan namun tiga orang._

 __Flasback End__

.

.

.

.

.

_WAY_

Hanbin menatap bangunan megah dari kaca mobil. Ia telah berpakaian layaknya seorang perampok hanya untuk menyelundup ke arah banguna tersebut. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya dari kaca spion, menyeringai di dalam masker hitamnya.

Handphone di sakunya berdering, segera ia menatap layar pipih itu kemudian mulai berbicara lewat telepon.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"OK, kuharap rencana ini berhasil"

Hanbin menutup sambungan itu, menatap kembali bangunan dengan pagar yang nampak menjulang disana. Namja tampan tersebut sudah tak sabar untuk membawa Jinhwan kedalam pelukannya kembali, ia ingin membalas dendam untuk Sehun karena dengan lancangnya membawa Jinhwan dengan seenaknya.

Ia memarkirkan mobil itu agak jauh dari bangunan itu, meminimalisir terjadinya sesuatu nanti. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju ke arah pos keamanan rumah itu. Hingga ia di tahan disana untuk segera membuka masker hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

Tangannya membuka masker itu, menyeringai saat kedua petugas keamanan itu saling menatap merasa sangat tak mengenali seseorang dihadapannya.

BUGG

BUUGG

Dua kali pukulan tepat di belakang leher segera dilayangkan ke arah kedua orang tersebut hingga membuat kedua satpam itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

Hanbin kembali memakai masker itu cepat, berjalan kembali menuju gerbang utama neraka mewah tersebut. Halaman yang sangat luas pikirnya saat dirasa langkahnya tak kunjung menemukan gerbang tujuan.

Ia terdiam di depan pintu yang nampak sangat tinggi disana, pukul sebelas malam dan ia pikir para penghuni telah tertidur ia semakin masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari balkon atas.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum tak kala Luhan mulai bersandar di dadanya. Setelah menjawab apa yang sangat namja cantik itu inginkan akhirnya Sehun lebih lega dari sebelumnya. Sudah cukup untuk membuat namja cantik itu terus bertanya – tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya dan tadi baru saja ia mengutarakan hal itu, hingga Luhan menangis cukup lama dan akhirnya bisa tenang sekarang.

Luhan nampak nyaman berada di dada bidang tersebut, matanya yang seban mulai meredup hingga membawanya menuju alam bawah sadar bersama dengan elusan seseorang yang sangat menenagkan pada punggungnya.

Ya, namja cantik itu telah mengetahui semuanya. Luhan sangat terkejut hingga ia menangis lumayan lama di hadapan Sehun namja arogan tersebut. Sehun menjawab semua pertanyaannya tanpa sedikitpun raut wajah kesal yang pernah ia lihatkan sebelumnya, membuat Luhan menanyakan sifat Sehun yang suka berubah atau mungkin ditutupi oleh sifat arogannya, padahal namja arogan itu memiliki sifat yang lebut juga baik. Dan untuk masalah Kai ia baru tahu jika selama ini sosok yang selalu membuatnya risih disekolah adalah seorang adik dari namja yang telah menganggap ia sebagai miliknya.

Sehun menyamankan posisi namja ketiganya untuk berbaring dikasur. Matanya menatap lekat sosok cantik yang nampak mulai tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Sehun tak kuasa untuk menahan senyumannya saat itu.

.

.

.

Jinhwan berjalan terburu – buru untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu menuju balkon dan menguncinya. Setelah apa yang baru saja ia lihat tadi Jinhwan menjadi takut. Namja mungil itu yakin seseorang dibawah sana mempunyai niat buruk sekarang. Jemarinya ia gigiti menandakan ia cemas, dan ia tak mampu untuk sekedar keluar dari kamar untuk memberitahui para penghuni rumah jika ada seseorang yang mencurigakan masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya, membuatnya refleks terdiam menatap pintu tersebut yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Ini jelas bukan Sehun karena ia sangat tahu namja tampan itu akan langsung masuk kedalam tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Dan ini membuatnya semakin takut sekaligus penasaran. Hingga ia beranikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ia mulai menyentuh gagang pintu itu, jujur ia sangat ketakutan namun entah kenapa hatinya berbicara untuk segera membuka pintu.

Seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu, membuat Jinhwan mundur beberapa langkah dari sana. Seseorang yang baru saja ia lihat berdiri dihadapannya, pria bermasker hitam itu membuatnya ketakutan sekali. Namja mungil itu berusaha pergi namun tak bisa karena pria bermasker itu telah membekapnya dan membawanya ke arah ranjang.

Namja yang berada di bawah meronta karena mulutnya dibekap cukup keras. Ia bergumam tak jelas dan ia sangat takut sekarang, Jinhwan membutuhkan Sehun.

"Diam, kumohon diam" ujar pria yang kini mulai membuka maskernya, membuat namja dibawahnya sontak terdiam.

Pria yang berada di atasnya tersenyum sedangkan Jinhwan hanya bisa menatap pria diasatanya tanpa berkedip.

"Hanbin"

Pria itu tersenyum tak kala ia masih bisa mendengar namja mungil yang sangat ia rindukan itu menyebut namanya. Dua tahun sudah mereka tak saling bertemu dan Hanbin yakin Jinhwan tak semudah itu untuk melupakannya.

Hingga dirasa tangan seseorang menyentuk kedua pipinya, mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk saling menempelkan bibir keduanya. Jinhwan tak terpejam, ia ingin lebih lama untuk menatap seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan dua tahun belakangan ini.

Bibir itu berpangut, membuat Jinhwan merasa darahnya berdesir. Hanbin melumat bibir itu, dengan tangan yang mulai memeluk pinggang Jinhwan disana.

Ciuman yang cukup singkat dan Jinhwan merasa bermimpi untuk sekarang. Mereka masih dalam posisi dimana Jinhwan yang berada di bawah dengan Hanbin yang berada di atas dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu. Ia tatap lekat sosok dibawahnya, hingga Jinhwan tersadar dan segera mendorong tubuh itu untuk menjauh.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Hanbin mengeryit mendengar pertanyaan Jinhwan, ia ingin membawa namja mungil itu kembali.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jelas aku ingin membawamu kembali bersamaku" ujar Hanbin, dan Jinhwan hanya dapat menunduk tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan sosok dihadapannya. Namja cantik itu ingin sekali untuk kembali, namun ia tak yakin karena ia tak pastas untuk kembali bersanding dengan seorang Hanbin.

"Jinan tatap aku?" Jinhwan masih tak bergeming, malah semakin merunduk dan takut "Hanbin cukup kumohon" ucapan Jinhwan membuat Hanbin bertanya, seperti itukah keadaan Jinhwan sekarang yang seakan tak ingin dekat dengannya. Hanbin mengutuk dalam hati karena namja arogan tersebut telah sukses mencuci otak namja mungilnya.

Tangan kokohnya menyentuh tengkuk Jinhwan, membawanya kedalam pelukan yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi dua tahun yang lalu. Jinhwan tak meronta, semakin memeluk erat tubuh tegap itu sesekali terisak dan Hanbin mengusap punggungnya, menenangkan.

"Uljima, tak apa jika kau belum siap untuk pergi bersamaku sekarang" Jinhwan dapat merasakan napas hangat di lehernya, membuatnya merasa ingin lebih lama seperti ini "—Tapi kumohon ikutlah kembali bersamaku seperti dulu" Hanbin merasakan anggukan dari namja mungil di bahunya, membuat namja yang sama arogan seperti Sehun itu tersenyum senang. Meskipun Jinhwan belum siap untuk pergi bersamanya sekarang, namun lain waktu mungkin Jinhwan mau dan mereka akan memulainya kembali dari awal.

"Hanbin, tapi kenapa kau bisa berada disini. Maksudku kau tahu bukan para penjaga ada di gerbang sana" ujar namja cantik itu, menatap lekat lawan bicaranya.

"Ya aku tahu, namun aku bisa mengatasinya" Hanbin kebali membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Sebelum ia pergi izinkan ia merasakan hangatnya tubuh namja mungil yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Aku harus pergi, lain kali aku akan kembali untuk membawamu. Jika kau ingin menghubungiku kau minta saja pada Jackson tangan kanan Oh Sehun" Jinhwan yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut, jadi Jackson juga Hanbin bersekongkol untuk ini dan ia merasa gerbangnya untuk pergi dari bangunan ini sedikit terbuka meski tak untuk sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik – baik. Aku mencintaimu" satu kecupan mendarap di keningnya, membuat wajah Jinhwan menghangat. Ia rindu sentuhan Hanbin dahulu, seperti sekarang tak ada yang berubah dari sosok seorang Kim Hanbin dimatanya.

"Hati – hati Hanbinie"

"Ne, jaga dirimu baik – baik"

.

.

.

_WAY_

Suasana pagi di rumah megah ini nampak sangat asri juga sangat pas untuk sekedar beristirahat. Mark menatap seseorang yang kini mulai menghampirinya sebari membawa kucing digendongan. Namja yang baru datang itu segera duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut, kamar seorang Mark yang luas sama seperti miliknya.

"Kita tak lupa rencana yang akan dilakukan bukan?" ujar Mark pada Jinhwan. Sang namja mungil mengangguk hingga merasa hal menarik akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku tak akan lupa, lagipula kita tak akan membunuhnya dan memasukkan Luhan kedalam karung untuk dibuang" Mark tersenyum simpul, hingga dirasa mereka harus berpikir sekarang.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hyung?"

Mark berjalan menuju rak yang berada di sana, mengambil dua buah lampu bohlam yang nampak bening digenggamannya.

"Hyung mau apa?" namja mungil itu tak mengerti bagaimana cara mencelakakan Luhan dengan benda itu. Hingga Mark tersenyum misterius kearahnya.

Dua buah bohlam di tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kain, sedangkan tangan lain sudah memgang palu untuk ia pukulkan ke arah benda tersebut.

BUGG

KREEKKK

Jinhwan menatap tak percaya apa yang lakukan Mark dihadapnnya. Memecahkan dua buah bohlam, lau untuk apa benda itu. Apakah bohlam itu perumpamaan Luhan yang akan di pukul tepat dikepalanya hingga pecah.

"Hyung ingat kita tidak membunuh orang OK"

Membayangkan apa yang dipirkan membuat namja mungil itu menatap ngeri ke arah Mark. Tolong jangan lakukan itu karena ia tak sanggup.

"Aku tak akan memukulnya dengan palu ini Jinhwan, tapi dengan bohlam ini" Mark menatap Jinhwan yang nampak masih berpikir. Hingga Mark segera menjelaskan kebingungan sosok mungil yang tengah terduduk itu.

"Pecahan ini akan kita simpan di tempat yang akan di lewati Luhan. Lebih jelasnya aku ingin Luhan menginjak pecahan ini dan kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya"

Jinhwan mengangguk sembari tangannya mengelus bulu kucing digendongan. Ia terlalu berpikir terlalu jauh, ingat rencananya tak akan separah pemikirannya tadi.

"Ikut aku"

.

.

Mereka mengendap – ngendap untuk masuk ke dalam kamar besar milik Luhan. Rencananya harus berjalan sekarang, mengingat Sehun baru saja pergi ke kantornya tadi pagi.

Sebelumnya mereka telah memecahkan dua bohlam itu terlebih dahulu. Mereka ingin melihat bagaiman jika namja ketiga Sehun menginjak pecahan kaca tepat di matanya.

Jinhwan membuka perlahan pintu kamar tersebut, mata sipitnya tak mendapati seorangpun diatas ranjang. Hingga mereka mendengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari arah kamar mandi.

Mark membawa pecahan bohlam yang nampak seperti beling tersebut ke arah lantai tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Jika Luhan keluar, dipastikan pecahan kaca itu akan terinjak olehnya.

Mark mulai meletakkan benda tajam itu disana, hingga dirasa cukup dan ia segera pergi ke tempatnya semula sebelum sang pemilik kamar keluar.

.

Luhan mulai keluar dari kamar mandi setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam untuk membersihkan diri. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk bangun saat matahari tengah berada di atas kepala, dan itu semua karena Sehun yang tak membangunkannya.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, hingga dirasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang terasa perih dikakinya. Luhan meringis menatap kearah bawah, hingga percikan darah merembes pada keset kamar mandi itu. Setahunya saat dirinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi tak ada benda ini.

Sakit pada kakinya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Darah yang keluar cukup banyak membuat namja cantik itu merasa lemas karena kekurangan darah.

Tiba – tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening, ia memijit dahinya sebentar sedangkan rasa sakit pada kakinya sudah murai tak terasa lagi hampir seperti kebas.

Luhan ambruk disana dengan darah yang mengotori lantai cukup banyak. Membuat dua orang yang sedari tadi berada di belakang pintu saling menatap puas karena rencananya berhasil.

"Hyung, apakah Luhan tidak akan mati?"

Mark nampak berpikir, menatap lawan bicaranya yang bertanya. "Entahlah, tapi jika darahnya keluar semakin banyak kemungkinan besar dia akan mati" Jinhwan mengangguk mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudian matanya melebar baru menyadari ucapan Mark barusan.

"Hyung kau tak bercanda kan"

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berada di ruangannya, menandatangani berkas yang tergeletak di meja kerja. Ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di sakunya berdering, membuatnya sedikit terusik hingga mulai meraih benda tersebut.

Panggilan dari rumah, Sehun tanpa aba – aba segera mengangkat takut terjadi sesuatu disana.

"Wae?"

...

Mata elang itu melebar dan benar dugaannya sesuatu terjadi disana. Dengan cepat Sehun bernajak dari tempat itu, membawa kunci mobil yang tergeletak dimeja lalu pergi. Ia harus segera sampai dirumahnya secepat mungkin.

Ia membanting stir dengan kerasa, membuat decitan landasan yang dilaluinya terdengar disana. Sehun menaikkan kecepatan laju mobilnya tak memperdulikan banyak orang yang melihatnya.

Sehun fokus mengemudi, klaksonnya ia bunyikan berulang kali kala jalanan nampak macet saat itu. Namja tampan itu mengumpat saat melihat rambu lalu lintas yang menyuruhnya berhenti sesaat.

"BRENGSEK, cepatlah"

Sehun kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya. Makin menaikan kapasitas kecepatan mobilnya pada jalanan yang jelas – jelas dipergunakan masyarakat umum. Sehun tak memperdulikan itu, ia hanya meperdulikan kondisi Luhan sekarang. Hingga ia kehilangan kendalinya dan menabrak pohon, membuat mobilnya sempat oleng ke arah sisi jalanan tersebut.

Arrghhh

.

.

Luhan telah ditangani oleh dokter pribadi Sehun beserta dengan perawatnya yang datang kerumah itu. Beruntunglah Luhan segera ditemui oleh pembantu di sana sedang tergeletak dengan kaki yang bersimbah darah di kamarnya. Hingga dengan cepat sang pembantu menyuruh pengawal untuk menelpon majikannya untuk memberi tahu tentang kondisi Luhan.

Dokter memeriksa kondisi Luhan setelah kakinya telah dibersihkan juga diperban. Darah yang keluar cukup banyak hingga membuat Luhan kekurangan darah sekarang.

Luhan meringis meski dalam keadaan terbius, dan dokter mencoba untuk memberikan obat bius berdosis lebih tinggi, untuk mengurasi rasa sakit yang terasa.

.

Seorang namja _tan_ berjalan menuju rumah besar tersebut. Dengan memakan lolipop dimulutnya ia sedikit bertanya mengapa ada banyak mobil yang berada disana juga satu _ambulance_ yang terparkir tepat di kediaman itu.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam, sedikit berlari hingga langkahnya terhenti di lantai dua rumah itu karena banyak orang berada disana, termasuk dua istri dari sang hyung.

"Mark hyung apa yang terjadi?"

"Kai, kenapa kau datang?" Kai mendengus, sambutan yang sangat tidak baik sekali.

"Ini rumah hyungku ingat. Jadi jawab kenapa ada _ambulance_ di depan?"

Mark juga Jinhwan saling tatap, entah kenapa perasaan mereka tak enak sejak tadi.

"Istri ketiga Sehun sedang diperiksa didalam" ujar Jinhwan saat itu, Kai mengangguk namun sedetik kemudian mengernyit bingung. Istri ketiga hyungnya, siapa.

"Eh,, nugu?"

.

.

.

TUBICONTINYUUUUUEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~`

MASIH ADA YANG MINAT KAHH? sorry banyak typo

WANNA REVIEWW...


	6. Chapter 6

Who Are You Mr Oh?

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun ( 28 tahun )

Lu Han ( 19 tahun )

Other Cast : Kim Jinhwan iKON ( 18 tahun )

Mark Tuan Yien Got7 ( 22 tahun )

And other cast

.

.

 _Summary_

 _Luhan hanya remaja biasa yang menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Hingga entah karena apa ia terjebak di bangunan bersama Oh Sehun yang memiliki dua istri._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Seorang namja tan berjalan menuju rumah besar tersebut. Dengan memakan lollipop dimulutnya ia sedikit bertanya mengapa ada banyak mobil yang berada disana juga satu ambulance yang terparkir tepat di kediaman itu._

 _Ia segera masuk ke dalam, sedikit berlari hingga langkahnya terhenti di lantai dua rumah itu karena banyak orang berada disana, termasuk dua istri dari sang hyung._

" _Mark hyung apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Kai, kenapa kau datang?" Kai mendengus, sambutan yang sangat tidak baik sekali._

" _Ini rumah hyungku ingat. Jadi jawab kenapa ada ambulance di depan?"_

 _Mark juga Jinhwan saling tatap, entah kenapa perasaan mereka tak enak sejak tadi._

" _Istri ketiga Sehun sedang diperiksa didalam" ujar Jinhwan saat itu, Kai mengangguk namun sedetik kemudian mengernyit bingung. Istri ketiga hyungnya, siapa._

" _Eh,, nugu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

_WAY_

Asap mengepul dari arah depan mobil tersebut. Namja yang menunduk dengan kepalanya yang membentur kemudi seketika meringis saat dirasa kepalanya terasa sakit. Dahinya mengeluarkan darah meski tak banyak namun sukses membuat isi kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

Sehun mendongkak menatap ke arah depan, tepatnya asap yang terlihat banyak disana. Ia menatap ke sekitar, hingga dengan cepat ia mulai keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan sisa kekuatannya. Namja arogan itu tak memperdulikan banyaknya orang yang berkumpul disana, ia berlari meski sedikit sempoyongan untuk segera memberhentikan _taxi_ yang ada. Sehun hanya ingin segera sampai kerumah untuk melihat kondisi Luhan.

.

.

.

Kai menatap tak percaya sosok cantik yang kini tengah terlelap di ranjang tersebut. Matanya tak dapat berkedip barang sedikitpun, bukan terpesona melainkan sangat terkejut.

"Kai, kau sedang apa?"

Merasa dipanggil ia segera menoleh mendapati kedua istri hyungnya yang mulai mendekat. Kai yakin kedua istri hyungnya belum mengetahui jika dirinya mengenal Luhan, jangan sampai mereka tahu karena itu bisa fatal.

"Kau mengenalnya?" ucap Jinhwan padanya, membuat Kai tersentak namun segera ia menetralkannya kembali. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya" Jinhwan menaikkan bahunya, mulai berjalan kearah arah ranjang disana, entah ingin melakukan apa.

"Ku pikir kau mengenalnya, uhh sayang sekali. Padahal waktu itu seragam sekolahnya percis sama sepertimu"

"Mungkin dia di kelas yang berbeda"

Mark ikut mendekat kearah sana, mengangkat sedikit selimut yang menutupi kaki untuk ia lihat. Kai yang melihat perban yang terpasang di kedua kaki Luhan sontak terkejut, apa yang telah terjadi pikirnya.

"Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Kai sebisa mungkin bertanya, sesantai apa yang menjadi kebiasaannya agar kedua namja tersebut tak curiga. Mark menggeleng seolah tak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi, namun Kai merasa tak yakin mengingat pembantu disini bilang ada seseorang yang sengaja menaruh pecahan bohlam di lantai.

"Ku pikir kalian tahu, ya sudahlah aku pergi dulu"

Kai berbalik sambil membenarkan sekejap tatanan rambutnya, nampak sangat santai dari luar meski dalam pikiran ia tengah berpikir keras. Baru beberepa ia melangkah dari sana, hingga matanya melebar menatap hyungnya yang dalam keadaan kacau membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Hyungg"

Sehun tak memperdulikan panggilan disana, berlari untuk segera memeluk Luhan yang kini sedang tertidur diranjang.

Mark juga Jinhwan yang berada disana sontak terkejut. Menatap ke arah Sehun penuh tanda tanya, pasalnya namja tampan itu sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Dahinya terlihat mengeluarkan darah, dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah juga akibat robek entah kenapa.

Sehun memeluk tubuh terlelap Luhan, mencium dahinya sekilas hingga dahi Luhan sedikit ternodai dengan darah Sehun.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" Sehun berucap dengan suara parau, membuat ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya bingung. Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh itu bersama dengan kesadarannya yang mulai diambang karena sakit pada kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jackson membuka pintu mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari kediaman majikannya. Setelah berhasil mengendap – ngendap untuk ke luar dari bangunan mewah itu akhirnya ia sampai juga ke tempatnya sekarang, yang tak lain adalah untuk memberi informasi tentang apa yang tenjadi barusan.

"Kau tahu, si Oh Sehun itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan"

"Menarik" Hanbin menyeringai, menatap lurus kedapannya. Belum juga namja bernama Kim Hanbin itu bertindak, sudah ada saja sesuatu buruk yang terjadi. Ia berpikir bagaimana jika ia sudah mumulainya, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kondisinya memang tak terlalu parah, namun ini bisa membuatmu mengambil Jinhwan secepatnya" ujar Jackson membuat lawan bicaranya berpikir "—Tapi kau juga harus hati – hati karena si Oh Sehun itu sulit ditebak"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi sayangnya Jinhwan belum mau untuk pergi bersamaku" ucap Hanbin dengan tangan yang memegang kemudi "—Aku yakin si Oh Sehun itu telah mencuci otak semua namja itu agar tak lari darinya" Jackson mengangguk setuju, bukan hanya Hanbin yang mengalami seperti itu namun dirinyapun demikian.

"Aku pun sama, namun aku tak serumit dirimu"

"Dan aku mempercayai semuanya kepadamu" Keduanya menyetujui rencana yang mereka telah buat. Hanya untuk membawa namja – namja mereka kembali ke pelukannya, tanpa adanya namja yang bernama Sehun disana.

.

.

.

_WAY_

 _Angin berhembus menerpa paras tampan sosok yang tengah berdiri di sana. Nampak tengah mencari – cari sesuatu sepertinya, namun entah apa._

 _Sehun terus saja berlari untuk mencari apa yang sangat ingin ia temui sekarang. Hingga langkahnya terhenti, menatap sosok berbaju putih di ujung bukit kecil dihapadapannya. Sosok itulah yang ia cari tukasnya sebari mulai berlari ke arah sosok tersebut._

" _LUHAN.. LUHAN"_

 _Sekuat tenaga ia berlari, memanggil nama itu berkali – kali hingga sosok itu berbalik menatapnya. Senyuman tak dapat ia tahan lagi saat sosok Luhan disana nampak tersenyum kearahnya. Ingin rasanya menerima pelukan namja cantik itu secepatnya, namun langkahnya serasa tak kunjung sampai ke tempat tujuan, Sehun merasa hanya berlari ditempat._

" _LUHAANNN..."_

 _Kembali ia teriaki nama itu, agar sosok disana mengetahui jika ia berada disini. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga lagi, meski dirasa nafas mulai tersengal – sengal karena ini. sehun ingin sosok itu mendekatinya agar ia bisa memeluknya._

 _Mata elang Sehun menatap Luhan disana, hingga bola matanya melebar saat ia melihat Luhan yang kini tengah dipeluk sosok hitam dibelakanganya. Berusaha untuk berlari sekuat tenaga, sebari meraung menyebut nama sosok itu yang kini tengah dipeluk sosok hitam disana._

" _LUHAAAANNNN"_

 _Luhan disana hanya terdiam saat sosok hitam itu tengah memeluknya. Menatap ke arah Sehun yang kini nampak berusaha untuk mengejarnya, namun sulit. Hingga angin berhembus kencang saat itu, meleburkan sosok yang dicarinya bersama dengan sosok hitam disana._

 _Hatinya bergemuruh, tak percaya dengan keadaan yang serasa absurd sekarang. Sesuatu menekan dadanya kerasa saat apa yang ia cari di ujung sana tiba – tiba menghilang. Sehun kehilangan tenaga, memegang dadanya yang terasa teriris kehilangan sosok Luhan. Berlutut beralas rumput hijau , bersama tetes air mata yang mengalir deras menuju pipinya._

"LUHAAAANNN"

Sehun terbangun seketika, dadanya bergemuruh dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Sehun segera turun dari ranjang untuk beranjak bari kamarnya, tak memperdulikan dahinya yang kini tengah di perban.

Ia melangkah mencari sosok yang ia cari dalam mimpi, melangkah seperti orang kebingungan hingga langkanya terhenti dan mulai membuka pintu kayu besar disana.

Tak untuk sekedar mengetuk, ia langsung melangkah masuk kedalam mencari sosok yang dicari. Sehun tak habis pikir tentang apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, memeluk Luhan yang jelas tengah bersandar pada _dasboard_ ranjang seketika. Ia pikir Luhan akan menghilang seperti cerita dalam mipinya.

"Lu, kau ada"

Luhan yang kini tengah dipeluk namja itu seketika mengerutkan dahi, berpikir jika pertanyaan Sehun terlalu aneh. Namun ia tak melepaskan pelukan itu, malas membalasnya membuat tangan kokoh lain terasa bergetar pada dekapan itu.

Pelukan terlepas, Sehun duduk di pinggir Luhan, menangkup pipi itu dengan kedua tangannya karena Sehun terlalu takut jika ia tak dapat menyentuh lagi Luhan.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan masih memeluk tubuh yang terasa bergetar itu. Ia tak tahu pasti keadaan ini namun yang jelas Sehun nampak sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Lu, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

Ucapan itulah yang bisa didengarnya di tengah keadaan sunyi ruangan ini. Ada rasa yang menguar dalam diri saat namja yang telah dicap sebagai namja arogan olehnya mengucapkan hal itu. Luhan merasa ucapan itu tulus, tanpa maksud apapun didalamnya.

"Sehun sebenarnya kau kenapa?" ujar Luhan saat pelukan itu terlepas. Menatap ke arah Sehun yang masih memakai piyama tidur berwarna biru tua, dengan rambut yang terlihat berantakan. Luhan tahu jika Sehun habis mengalami kecelakaan dengan luka robek di dahi meski tak seberapa, dan kini Luhan menyadari Sehun tengah menangis dihadapannya.

"Lu, aku mencintaimu"

Dengan cepat Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh lebih kecil itu. Menitihkan air mata yang entah kenapa keluar disaat seperti ini. Sehun tak ingin dilihat lemah oleh siapapun namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa membohongi kesedihannya di hadapan Luhan. Mimpi itu membuatnya merasa Luhan sangat berarti didalam hidupnya meski ia belum memperistri Luhan seperti namjanya yang lain.

"Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya"

.

.

.

.

_WAY_

Kai terdiam di sofa _apathemen_ miliknya. Menengadah menatap langit – langit yang terasa silau karena pancaran penerangan disana. Otaknya kembali berpikir tentang kejadian tadi, saat namja yang telah menghilang beberapa bulan ini berada di rumahnya.

Seluruh sekolah gempar mengetahui itu, dan juga ia menatap kasihan yeoja cantik yang berstatus sebagai eomma Luhan bertanya kepadanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan sang anak tunggal. Kai menghembuskan napas berat, kepala terasa berat hanya untuk memikirkan ini. jelas namja _tan_ itu tak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah percintaan sang hyung, namun ia terlanjur berjanji kepada eomma Luhan untuk dapat menemui putra tunggalnya itu.

Kai merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang di _sofa_. Berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang telah diraih hyungnya tak akan mungkin untuk direnggut secara mudah karena ia sangat tahu bagaimana sosok Oh Sehun tersebut. Angkuh juga penuh kekuasaan.

Ponselnya berdering di meja, menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat lamunanya buyar seketika. Ia menggeser layar itu, mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang disana.

"Ya, ada apa?" Kai menempelkan benda itu ke arah telinganya. Meskipun ia ingin sendirian namun panggilan ini harus tetap dijawabnya karena ini penting.

" _Ku pikir kau harus melihat kondisi Nyonya Heechul sekarang"_

"Apakah dia mengamuk lagi?" tanya Kai.

" _Tidak, hanya saja ia meminta agar kau datang. Nyonya Heechul terus saja berbicara jika ia ingin bercerita banyak padamu"_ Ujar sosok di seberang sana, membuat hatinya terasa luluh. Kai sudah lama ditinggal oleh eommanya dan ia tak lagi merasakan itu. Jelas ia tak pernah bercerita tentang sesuatu kepada siapapun hingga yeoja itu datang dan membuat Kai merasa kembali merasakan kasih sayang eommanya meski pada sosok lain.

"— _Ku harap kau datang"_

"Aku akan datang. Tunggu aku disana"

Tukasnya lalu mengambil kunci mobil di meja, melangkah pergi dari _apathemen_ itu. Kai tak akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia tak boleh membicarakan kepada eomma Luhan saat ini, karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang hyung.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak habis pikir saat dirasa ucapannya tadi terlontar. Hingga membuat mereka berakhir di ranjang sampai tengah malam seperti ini.

Meski Luhan baru mengenal Sehun, namun entah kenapa dirinya merasa namja tampan ini tengah berusaha mencari perlindungan seseorang. Jelas ia tak tahu pasti, hanya menerka saja. Hingga seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya menggeliat, merasa tidurnya terusik karena kini tangan Luhan tengah mengelus pipinya.

 _Refleks_ tangan itu menjauh, menatap _obsidian_ lain yang kini terbuka menatap kearahnya. Darah mengalir menuju wajahnya, merasa panas dan Luhan telah kelepasan untuk memegang permukaan kulit itu tadi. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan, membuatnya berpikir sendiri tentang apa yang baru sada dilakukan.

Sehun tak ambil pusing malah ia tersenyum. Merengkuh secara menyamping tubuh yang lebih kecil kedalam pelukannya. Namja cantik itu menurut, ikut melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang itu sedangkan Sehun melingkarkan lengannnya di bahu Luhan.

"Kau bau sperma Lu" ujar Sehun masih memeluk tubuh itu, membuat Luhan melepas pelukannya menatap langsung ke arah mata Sehun.

"Kau juga Sehun" namja cantik itu mendelik, berusaha untuk melepas pelukannya namun Sehun segera menahan, membawanya kembali kedalam pelukan.

"Jangan lepas dariku" suara tegas yang selalu ia dengar membuat Luhan tak dapat mengelak lagi. Jujur, ia takut akan suara itu membuatnya mau tak mau menurut.

"Sehun kenapa tadi tubuhmu bergetar?"

"Kondisimu Lu, aku khawatir. Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu lagi"

Luhan terdiam, merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan barusan. Kekhawatiran seseorang yang memang asing dihidupnya membuat ia seketika teringat sang eomma. Entah bagaimana kondisi sang eomma sekarang, Luhan khawatir dan ingin tahu dimana eommanya sekarang berada.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit Lu?" Luhan tersadar, mengangguk seketika pada namja tampan itu. Pagi itu saat dirinya tengah keluar dari kamar mandi, sesuatu diinjaknya membuat kaki itu merasa perih akibat benda tajam yang terinjak. Memang ia rasa lukanya tak terlalu parah, hanya sedikit pecahan kaca yang terinjak namun yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri adalah ketakutan Luhan terhadap darah.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu Sehun?"

"Ya membaik, ini tak seberapa asal kau tahu"

Luhan hanya diam saat dirasa punggunya dielus oleh tangan lain dengan lembut. Membuat bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Hidupnya berubah hanya dengan sekejap, membawanya dengan dilema luar biasa di dalam bangunan ini. Ia tak tahu pasti kenapa Sehun menculiknya dan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang sulit ditebak. Penuturan Sehun waktu itu masih terasa membingungkan, dan ia berpikir apakah ucapan Sehun dapat dipercaya atau tidak karena ini menyangkut tentang eommanya.

Mata rusa itu perlahan meredup, menghiraukan kecupan kecil yang diterima pada permukaan wajah. Luhan mulai terpejam di pelukan sosok pria itu, meringkuk bagai janin di dalam kandungan. Membuat Sehun yang menatapnya sontak terdiam, merasakan rasa aneh yang ia dapat. Sehun butuh seseorang juga Luhan yang membutuhkan perlindungan.

.

.

_WAY_

Kai berjalan cepat di lorong rumah sakit, berusaha untuk menemukan pintu ruangan seseorang yang ia cari. Sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap harinya bagi dirinya untuk datang ke rumah sakit, hanya untuk bertemu dengan yeoja bernama Heechul tersebut. Bertemu, bercerita layaknya hubungan ibu dengan anak. Kai selalu bercerita apapun kepada wanita itu, meski mereka tak ada ikatan darah sedikitpun.

"Suster Dio" panggil Kai seketika, membuat namja bermata bulat itu menoleh tersenyum saat tatapannya bertemu.

"Kau datang, nyonya Heechul menunggu didalam cepatlah" Kai mengangguk, tersenyum sekilas sebelum meninggalakan perawat kepercayaannya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk.

Namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum sekilas, selalu saja seperti ini disaat ia bertemu dengan namja _tan_ itu, membuat perasaannya entah kenapa menjadi aneh. Tak bisa mentafsir jika ini adalah rasa cinta hanya saja ia menyukai sosok Kai yang nampak sangat tampan itu, menurutnya.

.

.

"Apakah kau makan banyak hari ini?"

"Ya seperti utulah, terimakasih untuk apa yang kau berikan Kai"

Mereka bertatapan, membuat Kai mau tak mau tersenyum kearah yeoja cantik yang telah dianggapnya sebagai eomma. Tatapannya lembut seperti sang anak, membuat Kai yang menatapnya seketika mengingat Luhan, anak tunggal Nyonya Heechul.

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan Luhan?" tanya Hechul padanya membuat Kai seketika tersadar dan sontak menggeleng, ia berbohong. Raut wajah yang semula berseri sedikit memudar membuat namja _tan_ itu merasa bersalah untuk ini.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa Luhan kembali, eomma jangan khawatir Luhan pasti baik – baik saja" paparnya menenangkan Heechul.

"Aku ingin membicarakan ini padamu Kai sudah lama sekali eomma ingin bercerita pada seseorang" Kai nampak terdiam menatap yeoja itu, ia selalu siap mendengarkan cerita apapun dari seorang yeoja bernama Heechul itu, Kai merasa hari – harinya lebih berwarna karena bisa mendengar banyak cerita dari yeoja itu. Yeoja yang kini diagnosa memiliki sakit jantung kronis hingga beliau harus melakukan perawatan medis sekarang.

"Dulu eomma pernah membantu seseorang dalam bisnis perusahaannya hingga membuatnya bangkit kembali" ucap Heechul.

"—Namanya adalah Oh Jaewoon, pria yang eomma bantu hingga menjadi sukses bersama setelahnya. Namun entah kenapa pria itu menghilang entah kemana disusul dengan appa Luhan yang meninggal dalam perjalanan karena penyakit jantung"

Kai merasa kenal dengan sosok bernama Oh Jaewoon yang dimaksud oleh Heechul. Namun ia belum ingin berbicara, ingin mengetahui yang lainnya tentunya setelah Heechul bercerita banyak tentang masalahnya kali ini.

"—Setelah appa Luhan meninggal tiba – tiba saja perusahaan menjadi bangkrut hingga eomma harus mencari pinjaman ke mana – mana dan pada akhirnya eomma bertemu lagi dengan Oh Jaewoon yang pada akhirnya mau membantu perusahaan eomma. Namun nasib tak berkata baik perusahaan kembali mengalami kerugian membuatnya kembali bangkrut dan eomma masih memiliki hutang banyak kepadanya juga banyak orang"

Heechul menatap sendu ke arah Kai yang kini merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan Heechul. Meski ia tak tahu pasti kebenarannya namun entah kenapa Kai merasa Oh Jaewoon yang dimaksud Heechul adalah Oh Jaewoon appanya. Ia memang berpikir demikian, karena ia yakin.

"Kau juga bermarga Oh bukan? Oh Jong In"

"Ne aku bermarga Oh eomma" Kai berusaha tersenyum, meski didalam hati ia berpikir tentang Oh Jaewoon yang dimaksud. Kai jelas ingin menanyakan ini namun entah kenapa mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Apakah eomma membenci sosok Oh Jaewoon?" tanya Kai, berharap cemas jika jawabannya adalah benar.

"Tidak sama sekali hanya saja eomma merasa Jaewoon bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membalas budi"

Kai mengangguk, memikirkan sifat mendiam sang apa yang percis seperti apa yang dikatakan tadi. Membuat Heechul yang disana segera menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"Kai kau selalu saja melamun. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang baru saja kau alami hari ini"

"Ahh.. Ne"

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pagi itu. Mulai mencari sosok yang semalaman memeluknya hingga terlelap. Nihil, Luhan tak mendapati siapa – siapa di sana hanya dirinya seorang. Membuatnya mau tak mau mulai menyibak selimut itu mendapati tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. dan dengan cepat ia mengambil pakaian yang berserakan disana, memakainya asala sebelum melesat kedalam kamar mandi.

Luhan meringis saat dirasa tubuhnya terasa nyeri dibagian selatan, juga perutnya yang terasa mual sekarang. Berjalan agak tertatih hingga ia tiba di depan cermin besar wastafel lalu mulai berusaha memuntahkan isis perutnya namun tak ada apa – apa yang keluar.

Entah kenapa perutnya terasa mual sekali, apakah pengaruh obat kemarin pikirnya atau mungkin dirinya...

Segera ia menepis pemikiran itu. Tidak mungkin ia hamil, tidak jangan sampai itu terjadi Luhan belum siap. Tapi mereka telah melakukan sex beberapa kali dan dirinya yakin jika ia memeriksakannya pun hasilnya pasti _positif._

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi, ia merasa persendiannya melemas akan kenyataan ini. Dirinya belum genap duapuluh tahun, masa depannya runtuh seketika membuat Luhan serasa ingin menangis sekarang. Luhan malu karena selama ini telah ditiduri beberapa kali oleh sosok Sehun. Namja arogan yang bukan siapa – siapa dalam hidupnya.

Sosok lain disana mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Menatap Luhan yang meringkuk sebari menangis disudut. Membuat sosok itu langsung mendekat ikut berjongkok untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Lu kau kenapa?"

"PERGIII"

Sehun tersentak akan ucapan keras Luhan terhadapnya. Ia menjadi semakin takut kehilangan Luhan.

"PERGII JANGAN DEKATI AKU, DASAR BAJINGANNN" Luhan murka mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh darinya. Ini semua karena Sehun yang telah menidurinya tanpa Luhan bisa mengelak. Kali ini ia berteriak dihadapan namja arogan itu, Luhan tak peduli ia merasa kotor telah dihamili oleh pria yang memiliki dua istri dihadapannya.

"Luhan kau ini kenapa. Jangan buat aku takut"

Berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Namun Luhan segera menepis, lelehan air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya membuat Sehun semakin bertanya akan apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan sekarang.

"Gara - gara Kau AKU HAMIL"

Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan yang kalut dengan emosi sekarang. Ia tak salah dengarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan tadi. Luhan hamil?Tunggu—

"Kau hamil?"

 _ **TUBICONTINYUUEEEEE~~**_

 _ **#MENWEKDIPOJOKAM**_

 _ **sebelumnya maaf banget udah up date lama, trus ff aku ini makin lama makin nyaco aja.**_

 _ **untuk para pembaca mohon maklum ya, yang suka sama ff ini mangga kasih review, fav, atau follow kalo yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan aja aku gak maksa juga.**_

 ** _maaf ya makin kesini pembaca banyak yang ngeluh gak ngerti jalan ceritanya :( tapi untuk yang udah nyemangatin trus ngasih komen yang berguna banget aku ucapin makasih ya._**

 ** _kalo mau tanya - tanya silahkan di PM saya siap sedia buat jawab keluh kesah anda sekalian, tapi kuhomon jangan nge bash ya._**

.


	7. Chapter 7

Who Are You Mr Oh?

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun ( 28 tahun )

Lu Han ( 19 tahun )

Other Cast : Kim Jinhwan iKON ( 18 tahun )

Mark Tuan Yien Got7 ( 22 tahun )

And other cast

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Luhan hanya remaja biasa yang menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Hingga entah karena apa ia terjebak di bangunan bersama Oh Sehun yang memiliki dua istri.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya_

" _PERGII JANGAN DEKATI AKU, DASAR BAJINGANNN" Luhan murka mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh darinya. Ini semua karena Sehun yang telah menidurinya tanpa Luhan bisa mengelak. Kali ini ia berteriak dihadapan namja arogan itu, Luhan tak peduli ia merasa kotor telah dihamili oleh pria yang memiliki dua istri dihadapannya._

" _Luhan kau ini kenapa. Jangan buat aku takut"_

 _Berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Namun Luhan segera menepis, lelehan air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya membuat Sehun semakin bertanya akan apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan sekarang._

" _GARA – GARA KAU AKU HAMIL"_

 _Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan yang kalut dengan emosi sekarang. Ia tak salah dengarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan tadi. Luhan hamil?Tunggu—_

" _Kau hamil?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

_WAY_

Untuk sekian kalinya Luhan menangis dihadapan Sehun. Ia tak peduli dengan harga dirinya sekarang, yang jelas ia merasa hidup ini tak adil baginya. Sebelumnya Sehun telah memaksa Luhan untuk memeriksanya dengan alat tes kehamilan. Namja cantik itu mengelak habis – habisan, namun rasa penasaran membuat ia mau tak mau untuk melakukan itu dan hasilnya adalah _positif_ . Luhan mengandung anak dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Namja tampan yang masih setia berjongkok dihadapannya hanya bisa menatap dalam sosok yang kini telah memeluk kedua lututnya, seakan sosok Sehun digambarkan seperti serigala yang ingin menerkan mangsanya perlahan.

"Aku benci padamu.. hiks..hiks" Tangisan Luhan tak bisa dihentikan. Namja cantik itu rela dinilai lemah oleh namja arogan tersebut, karena sejatinya ia sudah lemah sekarang.

"Eomma..hiks..hikss" Sosok eommanyalah yang kini terbayang dibenarknya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat eommanya dan Luhan sangat merindukan sosok itu. Ia tak mau lebih lama lagi berada di bangunan ini, ia ingin pulang dan mendekap kembali eommanya.

Sehun tak akan berbicara untuk sekarang, ia membiarkan Luhan menangis sepuasnya karena ia tahu rasanya terjebak dalam situasi membingungkan di umur yang masih belia.

Tangan kekarnya perlahan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil itu kedalam dekapannya. Ia kira Luhan akan menolak mentah – mentah sentuhannya, tapi ternyata tidak sesuai dugaan. Dibawanya tubuh itu kedalam pelukan, mencoba untuk membawa tubuh Luhan untuk keluar dari sini menuju ranjang dengan gendongan kuala.

Hingga kini mereka saling berhadan dengan Luhan yang tengah terduduk disisi ranjang dan Sehun yang berjongkok tepat dihadapannya, memegang kedua tangan Luhan. Isakan masih terdengar, sebam juga memerah itulah keadaan Luhan sekarang yang semakin membuat Sehun bersalah.

Ia hapus lelehan air mata itu, mencium setiap inci wajah cantik milik namja ketiganya. Sehun sama sekali tak bermaksud jahat untuk ini. Ia hanya mencoba memenuhi wasiat sang appa, hanya itu saja namun parahnya ia mulai terjebak pesona Luhan namja terakhir baginya.

"Jangan buat aku takut Lu, Kumohon"

"Hiks.. tapi aku hamil Sehun bodoh..hiks ..hiks.. aku tidak mau asal kau " Luhan mengatakannya dengan isakan yang masih setia ia keluarkan. Sehun memakluminya karena usia Luhan yang belum matang juga namja cantik itu kaget dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Ini anak kita Lu, ingat aku mencintaimu dan berjanji akan menikahimu secepatnya kau jangan khawatir" ucap Sehun penuh penegasan. Sejujurnya ia bahagia mendengar bahwa Luhan hamil, namun lain halnya dengan Luhan.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak menceraikan kedua namjamu jika kau mencintaiku Sehun. Aku lelah dengan situasi aneh ini, aku tak mau dicintai oleh namja yang jelas telah memiliki istri apalagi lebih dari satu" Entah dorongan apa ia berbicara seperti itu, namun yang jelas Luhan hanya mencurahkan seluruh argumennya sekarang. Entah Sehun akan menganggapnya apa telah meminta untuk menceraikan namjanya yang lain untuk hanya mencintainya. Bukan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban, hanya saja belakangan ini hatinya menghangat jika berada di dekat sosok tampan yang jelas telah ia cap brengsek.

Sehun disana terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang Luhan katakan barusan. Jelas Sehun senang, karena menurutnya Luhan mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya meski dengan cara yang berbeda, dan Sehun paham akan hal itu.

"Aku akan melakukan itu, tapi nanti. Kumohon kau bersabar untuk ini semua karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah janin didalam perutmu ini. Anak kita Lu"

Luhan menggeleng masih terus menangis dihadapan Sehun "Lebih baik aku menggugurkan ini daripada harus menanggung semua resiko yang akan terjadi di rumah ini. Kau tau Sehun, istri – istrimu itu tak menyukaiku dan telah selingkuh dibelakangmu diam - diam" Emosinya memuncak dengan meninggikan nada bicara,membuatnya berbicara seenaknya hingga membongkar keburukan Mark juga Jinhwan dihdapan Sehun. Luhan tak sadar saat mengucapkan itu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa bungkam saat Sehun terdiam disana menatap kearah mata dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa diam. Sejujurnya ia takut saat ini, mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi membuatnya harus berhati – hati dengan kelakuan kedua namja Sehun.

"-Ternyata dugaanku benar" suara pelan yang dikeluarkan Sehun masih bisa terdengar olehnya. Nada kesedihan Sehunlah yang ia tangkap sekarang, membuat Luhan bungkam saat kini Sehun telah duduk di lantai dengan kedua lengan yang memegang kepala.

"-Cihh.. rupanya dugaanku selama ini benar. Aku kira hanya omong kosong para _maid_ saja untuk membuatku kesal tapi kenyataannya benar mereka bermain dibelakangku karena keegoisan yang aku lakukan" Sehun mendecih kala itu, menatap nanar kearah lantai. Semua hal yang telah ia lakukan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Tapi ini jelas bukan salah Sehun sepenuhnya, ia hanya melakukan perintah sang appa untuk melindungi namja – namja yang telah dipilihkan dengan cara memperistri mereka. Jelas ia penuh paksaan meski mereka berusaha menerima dengan topeng andalannya. Mark juga Jinhwan adalah korban keegoisannya yang berujung kekangan yang membuat mereka berontak dan berakhir dibelakangnya.

"Sehun, kau menangis" Luhan yang semula berada diatas seketika turun, menatap Sehun yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang membendung di mata elangnya.

"Nyatanya aku lemah Lu, aku tak bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik, aku tersiksa dengan ini semua" Hal pertama dilakukan Sehun pada seseorang, berbicara tentang kesedihannya kepada seseorang dan itu jelas tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Sehun yang dilihat oleh Luhan adalah sosok yang sebenarnya tengah mencari perlindungan seseorang. Namja tampan itu mencoba menjadi arogan hanya untuk menutupi kelemahannya.

Tangan ramping tersebut terulur untuk memeluk tubuh yang nyatanya lebih besar itu. Luhan menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Sehun, mencoba membuat posisi senyaman mungkin. Mengusap bahu tegapnya perlahan untuk menenangkan karena mereka berdua sama – sama mempunyai masalahnya masing – masing.

" _Maafkan aku Sehun"_

.

.

.

"Tak pernahkah kau membayangkan untuk keluar dari bangunan ini?"

"Jelas aku selalu membayangkan itu terjadi, namun rasanya sulit kau pasti tahu"

"Mencoba bermain dibelakang Sehun untuk membuatnya melepaskan kita"

"Ide bagus dan aku telah melakukannya, namun Sehun belum melihat itu semua"

Percakapan kedua namja itu di sebuah balkon pagi ini. Angin yang menerpa kulit membuat rambut keduanya berhembus sesuai arah angin. Mark menatap pemandangan deburan ombak dari arah balkon. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk sekedar bermain air disana, namun rasanya mustahil karena sekeras apapun ia meminta seseorang itu tak akan mengizinkannya.

"Apakah kita baru menyadari jika kita terkekang disini" tanya Mark pada Jinhwan yang kini merasanya hatinya berdenyut sakit dengan kenyataan.

"Aku terkekang dan ingin kembali seperti dahulu, namun sayangnya aku sulit untuk melupakan Sehun" Mark menyeringai, menoleh pada Jinhwan yang kini menatap sendu kedepan. Nasib yang jelas sama seperti dirinya.

"-Aku merasa senang saat bertemu dengan Hanbin yang mengajakku untuk pergi dari sini, namun setelahnya aku merasa bersalah pada Sehun"

"Kenapa?" tanya Mark masih menatap kearah namja mungil tersebut.

"Entahlah, itulah yang aku bingungkan"

"Kau mencintai Sehun?"

Jinhwan hanya membalas dengan dehaman dan kembali deburan ombak disanalah yang menemani mereka. Terkurung dalam bangunan megah dengan semua pemandangan yang indah dari luar, dan sayangnya mereka tak pernah sekalipun merasakan itu semua.

"Perlahan kita akan menemukan kehidupan yang dicari bersama dengan Sehun nantinya. Sekarang kita hanya mengikuti alur kemana kita pergi dimana nanti Sehun akan menjadi bagian masa lalu kita"

.

.

.

_WAY_

Kai menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar _aparthement_ ini ia akan pergi ke rumah sang hyung untuk menghadiri acara pernikahannya bersama Luhan. Kai tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir sang hyung yang merasa belum cukup dengan satu pendamping saja. Menbuatnya menghela napas berat sebari memasang arloji pada pergelangan tangan sebelum ia benar – benar pergi.

Kai mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas nakas. Berjalan dengan gagah di koridor tersebut dengan langkah yang teratur namun pasti. Sifat mendiam sang appa rupanya menurun kepada mereka, meski hyungnya lebih mendominasi dalam segala hal.

Sebari berkendara ia mencoba meraih ponsel disaku untuk menghubungi seseorang disana. ia menghubungi suster Dio untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan yeoja yang telah dianggapnya sebagai eomma.

" _Hallo, ada apa Kai?"_ Ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

"Hanya ingin menanyakan keadaannya saja, apakah baik?" tanya Kai masih _fokus_ pada jalan.

" _Benar – benar baik, aku harap ia segera pulih"_

"Aku akan datang agak malam, karena ada urusan keluarga. Jadi jika beliau menanyakanku kau bilang aku sedang ada keperluan . Sudah ya aku tutup"

" _Baiklah, hati – hati Kai"_

Akhirnya sambunganpun terputus. Membuat Kai lebih _fokus_ dalam menyetir. Hingga tak terasa ia telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Saat ia mulai melangkah rangkaian bunga menyambutnya seiring dengan langkah yang semakin masuk kedalam.

Kai menatap Jinhwan juga Mark disana yang nampak tengah berbicara dengan beberapa tamu undangan. Ia melangkah kearahnya, mencoba untuk bergabung.

"Hay Kai" Seru Jinhwan saat tak sengaja ia menatap Kai disana. Mereka bergabung untuk berbincang tentang sesuatu disana. Suasana ini nampak meriah dan ia tak merasakan ini di pesta pernikahan Jinhwan hyung juga Mark hyung yang terkesan sederhana.

"Sehun hyung dimana?" tanya Kai menengok kearah penjuru halaman belakang yang sangat luas.

"Sedang bersiap – siap mungkin" ucap Jinhwan.

Kai mengangguk, hingga ia berpamitan sejenak untuk pergi dari kumpulan tersebut. Acara inti memang belum dimulai namun tamu yang datang telah memenuhi tempat acara saat ini.

.

Langkahnya ia tuntun menuju kamar yang pernah ia datangi waktu itu. Kamar besar yang berada di lantai dua bangunan mewah tersebut. Kai sedikit menimang – nimang apakah ia harus membuka pintu ini atau tidak, ia penasaran untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi Luhan sekarang.

CKLEK

Pintu itu dibukanya hingga sontak pemandangannya terarah ke meja rias disana. Dimana sosok cantik yang telah memakai jas putih lengkap tengah menatap kearah cermin. Ia semakin masuk kedalam ketika Luhan menoleh kearahnya. Sudah lama ia tak menatap lekat sosok cantik ini, namja yang ia sukai.

"Kai, kenapa kau.."

Luhan bungkam saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh seseorang yang baru datang itu. Kai mencium Luhan disana, membuang sesaat semua _status_ yang akan disanding Luhan sebagai istri ketiga hyungnya. Kai mohon untuk saat ini saja ia melakukan ini sebelum ia benar – benar harus merelakan Luhan.

Ciuman itu ia lepas, membuat Luhan menatap Kai penuh tanya. "Kau gila Kai" ujar Luhan kala itu, mendorong sedikit bahu namja _tan_ tersebut agar menjauh darinya. Kai terdiam disana, menatap lekat sikap Luhan yang masih sama seperti dahulu.

"Kenapa kau mau dinikahi oleh hyungku?"

Luhan hanya terdiam saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kearahnya. Ia tak punya banyak alasan untuk menjawab itu, cukup dirinya yang tahu bukan orang lain.

"-Kau mencintainya?" Lagi Kai bertanya, menatap keseluruhan tubuh yang tengah terduduk itu hingga matanya tak sengaja menatap tangan Luhan yang tengah memegangi perutnya.

"-Kau hamil?"

Luhan terperangah, berusaha menampik namun nyatanya ia tak bisa. Kai sudah tahu ini, dan ia tak bisa untuk sekedar berucap padanya. Jujur Luhan malu akan hal ini, namun ia bisa berbuat apa dengan semua ini.

"Benar, aku hamil anak Sehun"

Kai terdiam disana, menatap lekat namja cantik yang kini terduduk dengan tangan yang meremas ujung kemejanya. Ia tersenyum tipis, meski senyuman ini sungguh menyayat hatinya. Namja _tan_ itu kesal dengan kenyataan yang terjadi, selalu hyungnya yang mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sedangkan dirinya..

"Nyonya Heechul sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

Entah keberanian dari mana ia mengucapkan itu, Kai akan membuka semua rahasia yang sudah ia pendam lama ini demi Luhan. Namja yang tengah terduduk itu segera menoleh, menatap Kai yang masih berdiri disana.

"-Eommamu dirawat di rumah sakit, jantunganya mengalami pembengkakkan" Kai menghembuskan napasnya sekejap sebelum melanjutkan, membuat Luhan disana terpaku dengan bendungan air mata yang berada di peluk mata rusanya. "-Ia ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi rasanya tak mungkin melihat bagaimana kondisimu sekarang" Luhan sontak bangkit, memegang kedua bahu namja yang lebih tinggi itu kuat. "Katakan dimana eommaku!" Kai menatap Luhan yang telah menangis dihadapannya, memerintah dirinya untuk memberitahu keberadaan sang eomma.

"Katakan Kai, kumohon!" Luhan terisak dalam ucapannya, membuat Kai semakin tak tega.

"-Aku ingin pergi dari bangunan ini, kumohon bantu aku Kai"

Tubuhnya merosot kebawahnya, Kai berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang nampak sangat terpukul sekarang. Kai meruntuki kebodohannya yang memberitahu Luhan akan hal ini. Ia sendiri tak yakin awalnya, namun mengingat sikap hyungnya yang terlalu egois ia melakukannya dan berencana membawa Luhan kabur dari bangunan ini dengan konsekwensi yang akan ia tanggung nanti.

" _Bawa aku keluar dari sini Kai"_

.

.

Sehun nampak sangat gagah dengan setelan jasnya yang ia kenakan sekarang. Namja arogan itu memang selalu tampil menawan kapanpun dan dimanapun, entah acara resmi maupun tidak Sehun selalu nampak menawan.

"Baby kau tampan sekali" Ujar namja mungil yang tiba – tiba datang ke ruangan besar milik Sehun. Menghampirinya disana dan seketika mencium sekilas bibir menggiurkan milik Oh Sehun.

"-Kau selalu saja tampan baby, aku semakin mencintaimu"

Sehun tersenyum atas pujian tersebut. Menatap kedua lengan mungil Jinhwan yang mulai membenarkan tatanan dasi kupu – jika namja keduanya itu mengatakan jika ia mencintainya, Sehun tahu hati Jinhwan hanyalah milik Hanbin seorang. Tunggu saja nanti, jika ia benar – benar melihat Jinhwan maupun Mark tengah bermain dibelakangnya Sehun akan segera menceraikan kedua namja tersebut.

"Kau juga semakin cantik baby, berikan bibirmu padaku sekarang. Aku sudah lama tak menciumu"

Jinhwan dengan senang hati memberikan bibirnya pada Sehun. Sedikit berjinjit hingga kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Sehun melumatnya cukup kasar dan menuntut membuat Jinhwan sedikit kualahan namun ia sangat suka Sehun yang sangat _agresif._

Beberapa saat mereka melakukan itu, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membuat ciuman itu terlepas. Mark masuk dengan terburu - buru, wajah namja pertamanya nampak sangat panik dan membuat Sehun bertanya.

" _Luhan tak ada di kamarnya"_

 _._

.

.

"Kau bisa berlari kan?"

"Hmmm.."

Kini mereka telah berada di pekarangan depan bangunan mewah itu. Berjalan mengendap – ngendap untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Kai membawa Luhan lewat pintu utama karena ia tahu pintu belakang tengah penuh oleh banyak tamu juga disana pasti ada Jinhwan juga Mark. Acara ini ditempatkan di halaman belakang, membuat semuanya teralihkan ke sana hingga halaman depan sangat kosong tanpa penjagaan yang ketat.

Luhan dituntun Kai untuk lebih cepat berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya berada. Sesekali bersembunyi jika ada salah seorang penjaga yang berlalu lalang disana.

"Kau masih kuat tidak, biar aku gendong. Aku khawatir dengan kandunganmu" Kai berucap, menatap lekat Luhan yang nampak mengatur sedikit napasnya akibat berlari cukup jauh. Kai baru menyadari jika bangunan ini sangat luas sekali begitu juga dengan pekarangannya.

"Tidak, aku masih—

Ucapannya terpotong karena dengan cepat Kai berjongkok memunggunginya, meminta Luhan untuk segera naik ke pundaknya.

"Cepat kita tak punya banyak waktu"

Luhan melakukannya, memeluk leher Kai disana dan terus menatap ke sekitar takut – takut ada yang memergokinya.

Mereka terus berlari menuju tempat tujuan, tak meyadari jika seseorang dari arah balkon tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengancam.

.

.

Sehun terus mencari Luhan di semua penjuru ruangan besar itu. Memanggil – manggil nama tersebut hingga Sehun pusing harus mencari dimana lagi. Para petugas telah mencari di seluruh bangunan dan tak mendapati keberadaan namja ketiganya tersebut.

Pintu balkon yang dibuka lebar membawanya untuk melangkah ke arah sana. Sehun mencurigai jika namja cantik itu kembali berusaha kabur darinya. Sehun mengedarkan padangannya kebawah hingga ia sedikit menyeringai saat melihat siapa yang tengah berjalan di bawah sana. Dan tanpa tunggu lama Sehun menyuruh semua petugas yang berada di sana termasuk gerbang depan untuk menghalangi mobil Kai yang akan keluar dari pekarangan tersebut.

" _Tahan dulu mobil yang akan keluar"_

.

.

Luhan dan Kai sudah sampai di mobil. Ia bernapas lega sesekali mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit, ia takut kandungannya mengalami guncangan. Mereka tak menunggu lama untuk itu. Kai segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan berusaha untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Namun saat mobilnya telah sampai di depan gerbang, Kai mengeryit mendapati ada empat orang penjaga yang menghalangi gerbang tempatnya keluar. Kai keluar dari mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan didalam, menyuruh para petugas untuk tak menghalangi gerbang didepannya.

Luhan yang berada di dalam hanya bisa menatap Kai disana. Hingga pintu mobil dibuka oleh seseorang dan dirinya ditarik paksa keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Kau berusaha kabur lagi?"

Luhan terkejut menatap siapa yang kini memegang lengannya dengan keras. Itu Sehun dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan jika ia sedang marah. Ia sangat takut saat tatapan itu menatap tajam ke arah matanya, membuat Luhan tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya cukup keras untuk kembali ke bangunan, tak memperdulikan kandungan Luhan yang bisa kapan saja terguncang karena gerakan yang cukup keras dan meninggalkan Kai yang nampak tengah ditahan oleh para petugas berbadan kekar disana.

.

.

Sehun membanting Luhan ke ranjang. Menggeram kesal dengan kelakuan Luhan yang sangat membuatnya kualahan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun akan benar – bena rmenjadikan Luhan istri syah nya, tapi kenapa namja cantik itu mencoba kabur dari acara ini.

"Dengar, aku tak mau untuk berdebat denganmu sekarang. Berhenti menangis dan bergegaslah, banyak tamu yang sudah datang, aku tak mau acara ini gagal total"

Luhan terdiam tak mau untuk berkutik sedikitpun dan menyetujui semua perintah Sehun tanpa pengecualian. Ia segera bangkit, kembali bercermin dan sedikit mengelus perut membuncitnya.

Sehun yang menatap pergerakan Luhan perlahan melunak. Ia lupa jika Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya sekarang.

"Aku tak akan membicarakan usahamu untuk kabur dengan Kai sekarang, namun setelah acara ini berakhir kau harus menjelaskannya. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku"

.

.

_WAY_

Acara nampak sangat meriah setelah pengucapan janji pernikahan mereka yang disaksikan oleh banyak tamu termasuk kedua istrinya yang lain. Para tamu yang datang memberi ucapan terhadap mereka berdua untuk penikahan ini. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis begitu juga Luhan.

Para rekan bisnis Sehun telah mengetahui jika sang pengusaha ini telah memiliki dua istri dan sekarang ditambah satu namja lagi. Jika orang – orang bertanya akan hal itu Sehun hanya membalas dengan seadanya, mengatakan jika ia berniat untuk memiliki istri banyak dan itu sudah bisa menjelaskan jika ia mampu untuk membiayai semua kebutuhan ketiga istrinya, meski itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya.

Jika orang – orang menanyakan perihal tersebut, Sehun selalu tak mau untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut, lagipula ini masalah pribadi yang semua orang tak perlu mengetahuinya.

Sehun sedari tadi tak melihat Jinhwan juga Mark, saat masih di altar ia melihat mereka berdua namun sekarang Sehun tak mendapati keduanya.

Sepanjang acara berlangsung Luhan hanya bisa memasang wajah tak bergairahnya. Melirik ke arah samping saat Sehun menerima ucapan dari para tamu undangan. Luhan mengeluh jika kakinya terasa sangat pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri dan Sehun memaklumi itu, hingga acara berakhir dan mereka kini berada di kamar milik Sehun yang lebih mewah dari kamar miliknya.

"Cepat mandi lalu ganti bajumu, aku butuh penjelasan"

Saat Luhan mulai memasuki kamar mandi di ruangan itu, Sehun dengan acuh melenggang melewatinya. Duduk di _sofa_ kamar tersebut seraya menyalakan _televisi_ disana. Luhan mengerti akan sikap Sehun sekarang, namja angkuh itu pasti sangat marah karena kelakuannya. Luhan takut kejadian saat dirinya mencoba kabur untuk pertama kalinya terulang kembali, dimana Sehun memarahinya dan berucap dengan nada keras yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, ia segera masuk kedalam. Menyalankan mesin air disana dan mulai membersihkan diri.

.

.

Sehun menunggu Luhan beberapa menit sambil menyaksikan acara yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia sukai. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan kemeja putih yang setahunya telah digunakan untuk acara tadi tanpa bawahan sedikitpun.

Berkali – kali Sehun menelan _saliva_ nya dengan kasar, tak berkedip sedikitpun saat menatap sosok tersebut yang mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan meruntuki kebodohannya untuk mengenakan kemeja yang nampak _trasparant_ ini, habisnya setelah acara selesai Sehun langsung membawanya kedalam kamar, sedangkan semua bajunya tertinggal di kamar di lantai dua miliknya.

"Duduklah"

Sehun menepuk – nepuk _sofa_ disebelahnya, memerintah agar Luhan duduk disebelahnya. Luhan menuruti itu meski hatinya harap – harap cemas.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Kai?" Tanya Sehun masih _fokus_ pada layar pipih didepan.

Luhan nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. Jika ia mengatakan jika Kai mengajaknya pergi itu sungguh tidak mungkin, Kai akan dalam bahaya jika ia menjawab seperti itu. Luhan menghela napasnya sesaat, ia harus mengatakan keinginannya sekarang. Luhan hanya ingin menemui eommanya.

"Aku..aku hanya ingin menemui eommaku. Sudah beberapa bulan dan aku sangat merindukannya. Kai hanya membantuku untuk keluar dari sini"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang terduduk dengan kepala yang menunduk, ia sangat tahu jika Luhan sedang menahan tangisannya sekarang.

"-Hanya sekali Sehun, aku benar – benar merindukannya ..hiks..Kumohon"

Luhan tak bisa untuk menahan tangisnya, bersingkut kebawah dan memohon pada Sehun diatasnya. Luhan kini berada dihadapan Sehun dengan posisi bersingkut dihadapan Sehun seraya memegang kedua lutut kokot tersebut.

"Aku tetap tak mengizinkannya. Kai memberi tahumu bukan? Dasar anak itu"

Sifat yang benar – benar diwarisi oleh sang appa memang melekat kuat padanya. Sehun tak mau untuk mengizinkan Luhan pergi keluar barang sedikitpun dari bangunan ini. Sehun memang benar –benar sangat egois juga sekehendaknya. Mengatakan iya atau tidak dengan pasti tanpa kebimbangan.

"Sehun" Luhan mendongkak menatap paras angkuh milik Sehun kembali. Ini yang dibencinya dari sosok itu dan Luhan merasa ingin memberontak sekarang.

Sehun membawa Luhan untuk bangkit, mencoba menggendongnya ala kuala menuju ranjang. Luhan digendongannya hanya bisa menatap Sehun dari dekat. Terdiam menatapi paras rupawan tersebut dan terasa bibir itu mulai di ciumi oleh Sehun sendiri. Ia tak berontak ataupun memaki namja yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya ini. Sembilan tahun perbedaan usia mereka dan Luhan menganggap dirinya bagaikan anak kecil yang terjebak dilingkaran hitam seorang namja dewasa dengan segala keegoisannya.

Dan setelah itu Sehun kembali membalut Luhan dengan ciuman panas juga pelukan penuh kesih sayang. Mencoba untuk menikmati malam pertama mereka setelah pernikahan berlangsung. Luhan merasakan kelembutan Sehun diatasnya yang sebelumnya pernah ia rasakan namun sedikit kasar. Sehun mengecupi perut yang mulai membuncitnya, berbisik ke arah telinga untuk mengatakan beberapa kata yang membuat Luhan merona. Dibalik sifat yang sedikit keras, Sehun adalah namja romantis yang membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut terhadapnya. Pantas saja kedua namjanya yang lain betah berlam – lama bersama Sehun karena selain paras yang tampan Sehun sebenarnya sosok yang penuh kasih juga sensual.

.

.

"Akhh..Akhh.. ..aku..egnhh..Lelaahh"

"Sebentar..lagikhh..baby"

Jinhwan terus saja terhentak seiring dengan genjotan yang diberikan Hanbin diatasnya. Malam ini Hanbin kembali datang ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk bercinta. Jinhwan benar – benar sudah merindukan semua sentuhan Hanbin terhadapnya, termasuk dengan ini.

"Hanbinahhh...akuh..Keluarr..enghh"

"Bersama..Baby..Akhh"

CROTT

CROTT

Hanbin ambruk diatasnya, mengatur napas yang memburu setelah melakukan itu. Jinhwan hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir itu kembali dilumat oleh Hanbin diatasnya. Malam ini sungguh hebat pikirnya, lagipula sudah agak lama juga Sehun jarang datang ke kamarnya untuk sekedar melakukan sex.

"Sehun pasti sering melakukan sex bersamamu"

"Yaa, tapi akhir – akhir ini ini ia jarang melakukannya. Luhan menjadi nomer satu diatara Mark dan aku"

"Itu sungguh bagus baby, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita menikah dan aku akan selalu melayanimu dengan baik. Bagaimana?"

"Aku bukan si haus sex, Hanbin. Tunggu sampai Sehun benar – benar benci padaku"

"Sehun tak akan pernah membencimu, aku jamin. Kita lakukan sex didepannya, dan aku menjamin Sehun akan benar – benar menceraikanmu"

"Kau gila baby. Oh ya, kita melakukannya tanpa menggunakan pengaman apapun aishh aku takut hamil"

"Lagipula kau hamil anakku, tapi kenapa sudah lama kau melakukan itu dengan Sehun kenapa belum juga hamil Jinan?"

"Sehun selalu memakai pengaman jika melakukannya, atas perintahnya sendiri"

Hanbin hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kembali mengecupi leher si namja mungil dibawahnya. Jinhwan yakin jika Sehun dan Luhan tengah melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka disana. Jadi untuk malam ini biarkan keduanya menghabiskan waktu mereka sekarang. Tak memperdulikan statusnya saat ini dan hanya bisa mendesah kalut dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Hanbin kepadanya.

.

.

Pagi harinya setelah Luhan benar – benar bangun dari tidur, ia tak mendapati Sehun disebelahnya. Luhan menguap beberapa saat sebelum tangannya kembali mengusap perut yang nampak buncit itu kembali. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya semenjak mengandung, dan Luhan tak tahu kenapa ingin saja mengelus calon bayi di diperutnya. Ia mengambil kemeja yang tergeletak dibawahnya, memakai kemeja tersebut tanpa dalaman yang tergeletak di lantai dengan tidak sopannya.

"Pagi sayang"

Itu suara Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang hingga sebatas lutut. Luhan tersenyum sesaat sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang nampak memilih baju di lemari besar tersebut.

"Aku ingin mandi dan mengganti bajuku"

Sehun mengangguk paham dan setelahnya mengajak Luhan untuk menerima pelukan hangatnya pagi ini. Luhan yang menatap lengan terbuka Sehun segera memeluk tubuh itu. Merasakan wangi maskulin sang suami dan ia belum ingin untuk sekedar lepas dari pelukan itu.

Namja tampan tersebut sedikit menghiraukan kejadian kemarin disaat Luhan berusaha kembali kabur. Ia memang kesal saat itu, namun Sehun mencoba memaklumi Luhan meski ia tak mengizinkannya untuk menemui sang eomma.

"Jangan kabur lagi"

Luhan segera mendongkak menatap lekat mata tajam Sehun yang seolah menguncinya. Sehun menatapnya tajam dengan wajah dingin yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

"Maaf Sehun"

"Berhenti meminta maaf sayang. Jika waktunya tepat aku akan mengizinkan itu semua, tapi tidak sekarang"

Saling melepaskan pelukan, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar ucapan tadi. Untuk masalah hutang pihutang yang tidak dimengerti olehnya juga permasalahan antar sang eomma dengan Sehun. Luhan tak tahu pasti itu semua, hingga Sehun benar – benar membenci eommanya juga menghalangi dirinya untuk menemui sang eomma. Luhan tak percaya seratus persen ucapan Sehun jika oemmanya terlilit hutang perusahaan hingga terpaksa menjualnya karena Kai datang kedalam kehidupan barunya sekarang. Mencoba membantu Luhan untuk keluar dari bangunan ini dan menemui eommanya meski mereka harus berusaha lebih penguasa bangunan ini membuat siapapun yang berusaha lari darinya akan terkendalikan untuk kembali masuk kebangunan bak istana ini.

.

.

.

 _ **TUBIKONTINYUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~**_

 **Ada yang masih ingat dengan ff gaje ini?**

 **Setelah lama hiatus beberapa abad lamanya dan pada akhirnya saya kembali update dengan ff buluk (?) ini. Perlu ekstra pikir yang keras buat bikin chap lanjutan ini ff karena saya benar – benar nge blank amit2 belakangan ini.**

 **Yang masih minat silahkan baca, yang baru ayoo buruan follow dan favs juga review sebelum kehabisan wkwkkwkw. Ya intinya saya berharap review aja sih gak yang lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WANNA REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Who Are You Mr Oh?

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun ( 28 tahun )

Lu Han ( 19 tahun )

Other Cast : Kim Jinhwan iKON ( 18 tahun )

Mark Tuan Yien Got7 ( 22 tahun )

And other cast

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Luhan hanya remaja biasa yang menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Hingga entah karena apa ia terjebak di bangunan bersama Oh Sehun yang memiliki dua istri.**_

.

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya_

 _Saling melepaskan pelukan, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar ucapan tadi. Untuk masalah hutang pihutang yang tidak dimengerti olehnya juga permasalahan antar sang eomma dengan Sehun. Luhan tak tahu pasti itu semua, hingga Sehun benar – benar membenci eommanya juga menghalangi dirinya untuk menemui sang eomma. Luhan tak percaya seratus persen ucapan Sehun jika oemmanya terlilit hutang perusahaan hingga terpaksa menjualnya karena Kai datang kedalam kehidupan barunya sekarang. Mencoba membantu Luhan untuk keluar dari bangunan ini dan menemui eommanya meski mereka harus berusaha lebih penguasa bangunan ini membuat siapapun yang berusaha lari darinya akan terkendalikan untuk kembali masuk kebangunan bak istana ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

_WAY_

Dengan semua kebodohannya juga keteledoran yang telah terjadi, Kai hanya bisa meringis saat beberapa luka lebam disekitar wajahnya nampak sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Sekarang, masih di bangunan megah itu, ia terdiam di ruangan pengap yang ia ketahui sebagai gudang penyimpanan bir.

Ya, beberapa orang suruhan sang hyung menyeretnya paksa ke ruangan ini dan berakhir dirinya yang diikat di sebuah kursi sekarang yang sebelumnya telah menerima beberapa bogeman mentah dari pada namja kekar tersebut.

Ia hanya bisa meringis, mencoba untuk mengubah posisinya yang sangat tidak nyaman itu. Berusaha membuka tali dibelakang yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Bodoh, itulah umpatan yang bisa ia runtuki untuk dirinya sendiri. Membawa kabur Luhan tanpa persiapan apapun dari bangunan ini hanyalah sebuah angan jika harus berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sosok yang mengusai semua yang menjadi miliknya, dan ia lupa jika Luhan merupakan miliknya sekarang.

Kai melirik ke arah sepatu hitam yang mencoba mendekat ke arahnya. Itu hyungnya dengan semua gerak – gerik yang arogan, berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin andalannya. Kai meremang melihat tatapan dingin tersebut. Selama hidup ia belum pernah ditatap sedingin itu oleh hyungnya, namun sekarang tatapan membunuh itu ditujukan padanya, membuat Kai tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Apa alasan kau melakukan itu?" Sehun bertanya, masih memposisikan dirinya berdiri di depan sang adik.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk mempertemukan Luhan dengan eommanya"

 _BUGHHH_

 _AKHH_

Kai meringis saat satu pukulan mendarat di pipi kirinya. Hyungnya telah memukulnya sekarang dan ia yakin Sehun hyung sangat membencinya.

"Kau berusaha merebut milikku" Kai terdiam tak berkutik saat ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir hyungnya. Meyakinkan jika ia memang dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Hyung, aku hanya berusaha membantunya untuk bertemu sang eomma. Nyonya Heechul selalu bertanya akan kondisi Luhan sekarang, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya" Susah payah Kai berucap karena luka yang berada pada wajahnya. Sudah semalaman ia berada di gudang ini dan juga dipukuli habis – habisan oleh para suruhan hyungnya.

"-Kumohon lepaskan aku hyung" pinta Kai.

"Dan membawa kabur Luhan lagi?" Sehun mendecih, berjongkok didepan kursi itu dan memegang dagu sang adik cukup keras.

"-Berhenti untuk mencampuri urusanku" Sehun menatap Kai tajam dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Memerintahkan agar sang adik untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya sekarang. Ini adalah kehidupannya dan ia akan menyingkirkan siapun yang berusaha untuk menghancurkannya, begitupun dengan adiknya.

Sehun sudah mengetahui jika Kai menyukai Luhan. Ia sangat tahu, dan tak mau adiknya merebut Luhan dengan mudah. Ia penguasa disini juga Luhan yang telah resmi mejadi milik Sehun seutuhnya.

"Lagipula dari mana kau mengenal yeoja itu?" Tanya Sehun menyelidik.

"Aku mengenalnya saat ia mencoba datang ke sekolah waktu itu. Mencari – cari anaknya yang bernama Luhan yang belum juga pulang ke rumah" Ucap Kai.

"-Lalu, aku bertemu lagi dengannya di suatu rumah yang sedang disita. Itu rumah milik Luhan dan aku segera membawanya untuk menetap bersamaku tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun saat diperjalan ia tiba – tiba pinsan, hingga aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dan dokter bilang jika ia mengidap penyakit jantung yang sudah kronis"

Sehun menyeringai, mendecih sesaat hingga ia bangkit dari posisinya. Melangkah menuju satu rak bir disana. Mengambil satu botol kemudian memecahkannya dengan cukup keras pada meja, menghasilkan bunyi yang membuat Kai seketika menutup matanya.

"Jadi yeoja itu tak dipenjara sesuai dengan perkiraanku"

"Dipenjara? Memangnya ia melakukan apa?" Tanya Kai ingin tahu.

"Kau rupanya ingin tahu"

Kai tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Tentang alasan hyungnya memperistri beberapa namja tanpa memiliki beban sama sekali.

Kai heran akan apa yang memenuhi pikiran hyungnya. Terlalu membingungkan dan hyungnya tak pernanh membicarakan perihal itu, padahal ia adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa hyung menculik Luhan?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat diinginkan terlontar dari mulut sang adik. Sehun menatapnya tajam. Jelas ini bukan kesalahan Luhan, ini hanyalah sebuah masalah hutang pihutang perusahaan dan seseorang yang menjadi jaminannya.

"-Apa karena Appa? Jawab hyung aku butuh kepastian yang jelas, aku sudah muak dengan apa yang tela hyung lakukan pada Luhan. Kau memperistri Luhan begitu saja dengan mudah, aku tak terima"

Sehun menyeringai, mengambil pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai tersebut.

"Hatimu pasti pecah bagaimakan botol bir ini" Ucapnya meremehkan, Sehun memang pantai melakukan itu.

"-Mark, Jinhwan juga Luhan. Kau tahu Kai, mereka bertiga adalah sesuatu yang haru aku miliki dan akan dibuang jika saatnya tiba"

"Maksud hyung? Jangan bilang kau hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja" Sehun mendelik, mendekat ke arah sang adik yang nampak tersiksa dengan posisinya. Dengan luka lebam dimana – mana juga darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tak sebejat itu. Kau ingat kewajiban seseorang setelah menikah, mereka harus memuaskan pasangannya diranjang" Kai menatap tak suka hyungnya yang kini tertawa jahat didepannya. Sangat mirip dengan apa yang ia lihat dari mendiam sang Appa.

"-Tapi jika saatnya tiba aku akan membuang Jinhwan juga Mark dari kehidupanku, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Dia sudah menjadi milikku, dan kau lihat sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku jadi jangan menguras tenagamu hanya untuk merebut Luhan dariku"

Sesuatu mengolok hatinya. Kai menahan amarahnya, mendengar hyungnya mengucapkan itu membuatnya berkali – kali merasakan sesak.

Sekarang telah ada janin yang berada di dalam perut Luhan. Namja yang ia harapkan menjadi pendampingnya. Seseorang yang sudah lama ia sukai namun apa daya semuanya hambar, karena sekarang semua itu hanyalah menjadi abu yang tak bisa disatukan lagi. Semua keinginannnya terhapuskan dan ia hanya bisa membatin melihatnya.

" _Ingat itu Kai"_

.

.

Luhan terus saja terdiam di ruang makan bangunan itu. Sedari tadi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kai. Ya, karena ia tahu jika namja _tan_ tersebut dibawa paksa oleh beberapa suruhan Sehun dan entah dibawa kemana. Namun yang pasti masih pada bangunan ini.

Ia hanya bisa menggigiti jarinya resah. Berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menemui Kai. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada namja itu, mengingat ekspresi Sehun yang nampak sangat kesal sekali.

"Belum beranjak dari sini?" Tanya seseorang yang mulai mendekat kearahnya. Berjalan dengan anggun hingga membuat tatapan Luhan terarah kepadanya. Dan Luhan tak membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"-Kau berusaha kabur dari bangunan ini bukan?" Ucap Mark dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan olehnya. "-Apa alasanmu untuk melakukan itu?mencelakan Kai?" Mark menuduhnya dengan asal. Membuat Luhan tak terima dan segera membenarkan tuduhan itu.

"Aku tak sejahat itu, Kai yang mengajakku"

"Hmmm.. benarkah? Aku dengar Kai menyukaimu dan berusaha membawa kabur dirimu untuk bertemu dengan eommamu. Apakah benar?"

"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa tadi kau menuduhku?"

Mark tersenyum mengejek. Merubah tatapannya menjadi dingin ke arah Luhan. Butuh sesuatu yang membuat namja cantik ini geram berada di bangunan ini. Bukan bermaksud mengusir, hanya saja Mark butuh bermain sedikit dengan Luhan. Oh ya ia lupa jika Luhan tengah mengandung anak Sehun sekarang, Uhh hebat sekali.

"Kau sedang mengandung anak siapa?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan heran dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, maksudku siapa yang menghamilimu?" _–Mark—_

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun" Luhan menjawabnya dengan tak suka. Ia bukan seorang namja murahan yang dimaksud oleh Mark.

Terdengar tawa mengejek dari lawan bicaranya. Mencoba mendekat ke arah kursinya entah ingin melakukan apa.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Mark lagi dengan bisikan tepat pada telinganya "-Dengar ya, Sehun tak akan pernah mencintaimu, dan bayi ini hanyalah _bonus_ bagi kehidupannya. Ingalah jika Sehun hanya memanfaatkanmu, jika anak itu sudah lahir kau akan dibuang begitu saja" Luhan menghiraukan ucapan itu, ia sudah tahu bagaimana Mark yang sebebarnya. Dan ia tak sepatutnya percaya begitu saja pada namja ini.

Tangan seseorang merayap pada kepalanya. Semula tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan namun ternyata Mark menarik rambutnya cukup keras, membuatnya terkejut hingga berteriak.

 _AKHHHH_

"Dengar ya jangan pernah kau mengadukan apapun tentangku pada Sehun, termasuk kejadian waktu itu. Jika kau berani melakukannya, aku tak akan segan – segan membunuhmu sebelum kau kabur lagi dari bangunan ini ingat itu"

Kepalanya tertarik kedepan karena Mark dengan kasarnya memegang kepala Luhan. Sedikit meringis akan perlakuan ini.

Untuk semua yang diucapkan oleh Mark tadi, ia hanya bisa membatin. Semua rahasia kedua istri Sehun telah terbongkar olehnya tanpa kesengajaan. Saat itu ia tak dapat mengendalikan amarah hingga tak sengaja semua rahasia yang ia pendam dalam – dalam terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia yakin Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka jika ia benar – benar melihat mereka bermain dibelakangnya. Luhan yakin itu namun yang masih membuatnya bingung kenapa bisa Sehun memperistri mereka semua termasuk dirinya. Apakah karena hutang seperti katanya waktu lalu, atau ada sesuatu yang lain. Itu masih menjadi tanda tanya besar dikepalnya. Luhan harus mencari tahu sebelum ia makin lama tersiksa di bagunan ini.

Namun Luhan tak diam, ia segera menjambak balik rambut yang mati – matina ia gapai. Dan dapat, Luhan menjambaknya lebih keras dari apa yang Mark lakukan padanya.

 _AKHHHH_

Itu jeritan Mark sebelum lengan Luhan yang mendorong tubuh itu dan membuat Mark limbung hingga terjatuh. Luhan bangkit, mengangkat kerah baju itu dengan keras. Sekarang ia bosan menjadi seseorang yang lemah, ia memberontak sekarang dan akan lebih kejam dari apa yang dilakukan Mark terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah berani rupanya"

"Kenapa aku harus takut, kau hanya istri tuanya Sehun"

Mark menatap tajam Luhan yang belum melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju milinya. Mark berusah memberontak dan Luhan segera melepaskan itu.

Mark ingin membalas apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya, namun terlambat karena Luhan lebih cepat darinya.

Namja cantik itu memegang rahangnya, mendorong namja itu hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok cukup kearas. Mark terlihat kualahan dan Luhan semakin senang melihatnya.

"Berhenti untuk mengancamku, karena suatu saat nanti Sehun akan mengetahui kebusukkanmu"

Ucap Luhan kesal, bisa saja ia mencekek leher itu hingga kesulitan bernapas, namun Luhan belum ingin mengambil resiko besar kerena itu.

"Kau mengancamku rupanya. Kau sudah lancang terhadapku" Mark memberontak dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, namun entah kenapa ia tak berhasil. Tenaga Luhan lebih besar darinya.

Luhan segera melepas cengkraman itu. Menyeringai sebelum Mark melangkah pergi menjauh darinya seperti orang ketakutan.

"Kau.." Tunjuk Mark pada Luhan"—Akan tau akibatnya"

Luhan menghiraukan acaman yang ditujukan padanya. Buat apa ia takut dengan Mark sekarang, karena ia merasa Sehun mulai mengabikan kedua istrinya yang lain dan lebih memilih dirinya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

.

.

Sehun nampak sedang fokus pada koran pagi ini. Sangat biasa bagi seorang Oh Sehun membaca koran di pagi hari ditemani secangkir kopi kesukaannya di tempat kesukaannya, taman belakang yang luas. Sehun tak pergi ke kantornya hari ini karena memang ia memilih libur beberapa hari setelah pernikahan. Namja dingin itu menyesap kopinya perlahan, berpikir jika ia juga Luhan belum merencanakan bulan madunya. Sehun hampir lupa akan hal itu.

Beberapa _bodyguard_ ber jas hitam itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sebari menyesap kembali kopi itu ia melirik sesaat. Dimana seorang namja yang sudah babak beluk di bawa oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ nya.

"Sesuai perintah anda Tuan"

"Pergilah"

Sehun menyuruh _bodyguar_ dnya itu pergi setelah melepaskan kukungannya pada tubuh Kai. Sehun tersenyum jahat, merasa adiknya sangat tersiksa sekali.

"Hyung bisakah kau lepaskan aku, aku tak akan membawa kabur Luhan lagi" Kai berusaha menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya. Sungguh tubuhnya sakit sekali.

"Aku tak percaya" Kai mendesah saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Harus bagaiman lagi ia agar terbebas dengan semua ini. Sehun terlalu jahat untuk soal ini.

"lalu aku harus apa?"

"Pergi dari Korea. Aku akan mengirimu ke Amerika sekarang"

"Mwo"

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan mengemasi barang – barangnya. Ia berencana kabur dari bangunan ini sekarang. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini. Meskipun ia telah dinikahi Sehun secara syah namun tetap saja ini bukanlah kehidupan yang ia inginkan. Seperti sekarang ia memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Sedikit menengok ke arah pintu, takut jika saja Sehun datang dan mengetahui apa yang sekarang ia lakukan.

CLEKK

Jinhwan tersentak saat pintu rungan itu tiba – tiba dibuka oleh seseorang. Ini adalah sebiasaan dari seorang Oh Sehun untuk masuk tanpa mengetuk dahulu. Jinhwan berkeringat dingin, hingga ia menoleh dan mendapati Mark yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapn bertanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Jinhwan cepat menutup kembali pintu yang terbuka itu sebelum ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Ia membawa Mark agar masuk lebih dalam mendudukannya di ranjang.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini, hyung jangan beritahu Sehun"

"Percuma Jinan"

"Tapi hyung, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Jika aku terus disini aku tak akan bisa bersama Hanbin. Kumohon hyung, lagipula Sehun sudah mempunyai Luhan. Aku sadar aku bukan apa – apa dibandingkan namja itu" Ia mengucapkan itu cukup berat, namun apa boleh buat ia harus mengatakan itu.

"Kau seolah mengatakan jika itu adalah kita, bukan hanya kau" Ucap Mark merasa tak terima. "-Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Sebuah tempat yang jauh bersama Hanbin"

"Jangan gegabah dulu Jinan. Ingat jika Hanbin dan Sehun sedang bekerja sama dalam proyek besar sekarang ini. Jabatannya bisa saja hilang begitu saja hanya karena kau bersikap gegabah begini. Ingat kau harus berhati – hati dengan Sehun"

Jinhwan berpikir atas ucapan yang ada benarnya itu.

"Kau mau hidup gelandangan bersama Hanbin. Oh Jinan sekarang bukan zamannya seperti itu"

"Aku jelas tidak mau, cukup keluargaku saja" Jinhwan mendadak kembali mengingat keluarganya lagi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sekarang, namun yang jelas mereka telah dipenjara seperti apa yang Sehun ceritakan padanya.

"Sekarang kau kembali beresi barang – barang ke tempat semula. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau kembali mengambil hati Sehun. Bukannya kita akan menghancurkan Luhan" Jinhwan mengangguk akan ucapan tersebut. Bukankah ia sangat membenci Luhan, jadi ia harus segera menyingkirkan namja itu. ia tak boleh lemah seperti ini, Luhan adalah orang yang harus menyingkir dari hadapan Sehun.

"Aku bingung denganmu, sebenarnya kau lebih mencintai siapa. Sehun atau Hanbin?"Mark menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Tersenyum ke arahnya dan Jinhwan berpikir keras akan hal itu.

"Aku juga bingung hyung, entahlah semuanya terasa membingungkan" Jujur Jinhwan mengatakan itu, karena kebenarannya dirinya memang sangat bingung akan perasaannya selama ini. Hatinya pertama ditempatkan pada sosok Hanbin yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupannya lebih dulu, namun Sehun sosok yang awalnya sangat asing baji seorang Kim Jinhwan datang dan membawanya kesebuah bangunan besar ini.

Namja mungil itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menempatkan hatinya ke salah satu namja saja. Ia masih labil dan juga belum percaya pada kepastian dirinya.

"Ingat kata – kataku, kembali dan jalani semuanya seperti biasa. Jika waktunya tepat kita akan keluar bersama dari bangunan ini, paham?"

.

.

.

_WAY_

Sehun dengan langkahnya yang pasti mencoba untuk pergi menuju pintu kayu besar di ujung sana. Ia ingin segera melihat Luhan yang sedang mengandung anaknya ini. Sehun berkali – kali merasakan kebahagian yang tak ia dapatkan dari kedua namjanya yang lain. Lagipula Sehun hanya memperistri kedua namja itu tanpa embel – embel cinta yang diharapkan.

Ia membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Namja tampan itu mendekati sang istri yang tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela. Dengan menggunakan _sweater_ berwarna coklat muda, namja cantik itu nampak tak menyadari kedatangan Sehun saat ini.

Hingga namja cantik itu terkejut saat kedua lengan seseorang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Luhah sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Kau tak bosan berada terus dikamar seperti ini?" Tanya sosok tampan itu.

"Aku ingin keluar dari bangunan ini, pergi ke suatu tempat yang mungkin akan membuatku lebih tenang"

Sehun mengeryit namun ia segera mengerti akan hal itu.

"Ayo kita pergi ke luar aku tahu kau jenuh berada di bangunan ini. Ayo pergi berbulan madu"

"Pantai yang aku tatap ini juga tidak masalah, aku pikir tempat itu menyenangkan"

Sehun menggeleng atas keinginan Luhan. Itu adalah hal yang terlalu sederhana baginya. Sehun butuh sesuatu yang lebih mewah dari sekedar pantai. Ia menginkan pergi ke luar negeri bersama Luhan.

"Aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke luar negeri. Paris atau London mungkin, aku ingin mengajakmu kesana" Luhan segera merenggangkan rengkuhan Sehun. Menatap manik tajam yang selalu menelanjanginya tersebut.

"Itu jauh, aku hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat saja. Tidak muluk – muluk"

"Tapi aku ingin Lu. Sudahlah lagipula disana pantainya lebih bagus dan kau pasti suka, kebetulan sedang musim panas"

Sehun tersenyum tulus pertama kalinya, membuat Luhan merona akan perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya. Jujur Luhan senang, Sehun sangat memperhatikannya. Namun seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terus berpikir, seseorang yang terus ia pikirkan semenjak kejadian waktu itu.

"Sehun... Apa Kai baik – baik saja?"

Raut wajah yang semula bahagia berubah menjadi dingin. Luhan tahu ini bukanlah topik yang ingin Sehun bahas. Namja tampan itu seolah menghapus kejadian waktu lalu saat dirinya yang ingin kabur bersama Kai.

Sehun adalah namja yang tak ingin membahas sesuatu yang tak penting. Namun lain halnya dengan Luhan, ia merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang penting dan ia hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan Kai.

"Haruskah aku menjawab itu?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Luhan merasa aura Sehun berubah dan benar saja namja tampan itu berlalu dari hadapannya, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong baju dari dalamnya. Luhan menatapnya aneh tak mengetahui apa yang Sehun lakukan, maksudnya apa mengeluarkan bajunya cukup banyak dari dalam lemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku pikir kita harus pergi sekarang" Ucap Sehun dingin sambil membawa koper yang berada didalam lemari itu juga.

Luhan tak berkutik saat Sehun mencoba menutup koper yang sudah berisi penuh pakaian Luhan. Membawanya dan menggenggam lengan Luhan cukup erat, haus amarah namun terpendam.

"Sehun, apakah harus sekarang"

"Aku ingin sekarang"

Bagi Luhan ini adalah pemaksaan, karena memang sejatinya sifat Sehun seperti itu. Luhan hanya pasrah saat dibawa pergi oleh Sehun. Ia merasa ini bukanlah bulan madu yang ia harapakan dalam kehidupannya. Penuh paksaan, dan namja cantik itu merasa kehidupannya sekarang sangatlah berubah.

.

.

.

Jinhwan dan Mark yang sedang terdiam di ruang tengah segera menoleh saat mata mereka melihat Sehun juga Luhan yang sepertinya akan pergi. Dengan Sehun yang membawa koper besar, mereka sudah mengira jika keduanya akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh.

"Sehun kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Jinhwan penasaran.

Sehun berhenti sejenak, tersenyum sesaat sebelum kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Jinhwan kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan pergi beberapa hari bersama Luhan, kau baik – baik disini aku akan kembali" Jinhwan merengut sesaat, menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang berada di belakang tubuh Sehun. Enak sekali menjadi Luhan bisa pergi bersama Sehun dan dia tak pernah merasakan itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau pergi, kenapa aku tak diajak?" Jinhwan melepaskan pelukan itu, memegang pinggang Sehun dengan wajah masam. Diantara mereka bertiga, Jinhwanlah yang paling manja dan namja mungil itu tidak akan mau tersaingin oleh siapapun termasuk Luhan.

"Sebentar OK, lain waktu aku akan pergi bersamamu. Sudah ya aku pergi duru, jaga diri kalian baik – baik" Sehun mencoba membujuk Jinhwan sebisanya, memang dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. Sehun adalah pribadi dingin yang tak berprikemanusiaan.

Sehun mengecup dahi Jinhwan lalu Mark secara bergantian. Hal itu ditatap oleh Luhan yang nampak sangat tak menyukai jika Sehun melakukan hal itu pada orang lain. Hanya dirinya yang boleh seperti itu, tidak dengan yang lain.

Secara tiba – tiba Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terjuntai. Menggenggamnya erat seolah dirinya terabaikan, karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Sehun melirik Luhan, mengerti apa maksudnya namun ia merasa aneh karena secara tiba – tiba Luhan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"OK, aku pergi dulu"

Sehun menggandeng mesra Luhan dan kedua istri yang lain menatap mereka berdua tak suka. Luhan membalas tatapan tajam keduanya, ia tak boleh kalah jika hanya ditatap seperti itu. Ia juga bisa melakukannya malah lebih dari apa yang mereka bisa. Dan merekapun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih menatap kepergiannya tak suka.

"Sehunn.."

"Hmm.." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti tadi"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Nada tak suka Luhan terlihat sekali.

"Aku benci melihatnya" Ulang Luhan dengan lengan yang sedikit mengelus perut yang lumayan membuncit itu.

Sehun tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang Luhan terus katakan. Ia tetap menggandeng mesra Luhan sedangkan tangan lainnya yang menggeret koper tersebut. Mungkin ini adalah bawaan bayinya, dan Sehun tak marah jika seperti itu.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Luhan mengangguk paham, merasa apa yang ia ucapkan barusan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil ia lontarkan secara mudah. Entah kenapa semenjak dirinya hamil, kepribadiannya sedikit berubah. Luhan juga merasakan itu, ia gampang tersulut emosi juga pencemburu.

Sehun tersenyum sepanjang jalam menuju ke arah mobil yang sudah berada di halaman depan. Sesuatu akan terjadi saat dirinya pergi. Sesuatu yang mungkin membuatnya akan sangat percaya akan omongan Luhan waktu itu. Sehun menyeringai sesaat, membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi di rumah ini saat dirinya tak ada. Mungkin sesuatu yang membuat Sehun akan melakukan langkah terakhirnya dalam beberapa tahu ini. Lihat saja nanti.

_WAY_

Sesuai dengan apa yang hyungnya inginkan, kini Kai sudah berada di sebuah bandara. Dengan perasaan yang kacau, ia harus rela untuk meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya ini.

Ia mengghembuskan napasnya berat. Cukup sulit untuk melakukan apa yang hyungnya perintahkan. Terlalu berat karena ia akan meninggalkan seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai orangtuanya sendiri. Ya, orang itu adalah Nyonya Heechul yang merupakan eommanya Luhan. Kai memikirkan bagaiman kedepannya jika ia sudah pergi dari Korea, Nyonya Heechul adalah segalanya dan sekarang ia harus rela meninggalkannya. Meskipun Dio yang akan merawatnya dengan baik, namun tetap saja semua itu berbeda.

Hingga dirasa waktu tunggu bandara sudah cukup dan sekarang saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Mengecek ponselnya dulu sebelum ia benar – benar berangkat. Sambungan dari seseorang membuatnya segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Dio menelponnya, dan sontak jantungnya berpacu cukup cepat karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Nyonya Heechul.

" _Hallo, ada apa Dio?"_

"Kai..hikkss"

"Ada apa, jawab aku?" Tanya Kai dengan penasaran.

"Nyonya Heechul..hikks"

"Dia kenapa?" Kembali ia bertanya, ia merasa khawatir sekarang.

"Beliau meninggal"

"Jangan bercanda Dio" Jawab Kai tak percaya.

Ia dapat mendengar suara helaan napas dari seberang sana.

"Aku tak bercanda Kai"

Namja tan itu tersenyum remeh dengan bendungan air mata yang sudah siap meluncur bebas. Ia menahan tangisan di tempat itu, menatap ke arah arloji dan sekarang adalah waktu keberangkatannya. Tak ada harapan baginya untuk pergi dari sini, meskipun ada mungkin itu sangat sulit karena di diujung sana para _bodyguard_ suruhan hyungnya masih berjaga dan memperhatikannya hingga masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Dio, maafkan aku sungguh sekarang aku sangat tak bisa untuk pergi kesana. Maafkan aku...hikss..Dio bisakah kau urus semuanya. Aku bingung dengan keadaan sekarang" Kai berusaha menahan sesuatu yang memukul dadanya keras. Ia tak rela mendapat kabar mengejutkan seperti ini. Dimana ia dipaksa pergi dari Korea untuk meninggalkan semuanya.

"Memangnya kau akan kemana Kai?"

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, maafkan aku"

"Tapi—"

TUTTT

Sambunganpun diputus secara sepihak. Menghela napas berat sambil menahan isakannya yang terus keluar dari mulutnya hingga beberapa orang yang berada disekitarnya terheran. Dengan luka lebam yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, Kai sudah tak memperdulikan omongan orang – orang disekitar mengenai dirinya.

Ia berjalan tertatih dengan perasaan yang sangat berat menuju ke dalam pesawat. Duduk di kursinya dengan dada yang naik turun karena berusaha menahan tangisannya.

Jika dipikir dengan baik. Heechul bukanlah siapa – siapa dalam keluarganya, Kai mengakui jika Heechul hanyalah orang lain. Namun jauh dari itu ia menyadari sekarang, bagaimana perlakuan Heechul kepadanya, menganggap dirinya bagai anaknya sendiri hingga ia pun merasa nyaman.

Kai berkali – kali terisak, hingga membuat bajunya basah. Ia tak kuat dengan ini semua. Kenapa ia diberikan hidup seperti ini. Semua yang rumit terjadi padanya, semuanya selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan seolah tak sepihak dengannya.

Luhan yang telah menjadi milik hyungnya dan ia hanya bisa menggigit jarinya sendiri. Dan sekarang sebuah kabar mengejutkan datang kembali, dimana Heechul yang meninggal sedangkan dirinya yang dipaksa pergi.

Kai berulang kali memikirkan Luhan. Disaat seperti ini Luhan pasti sedang bersenang – senang bersama hyungnya tanpa mengetahui keadaan buruk yang terjadi. Kai tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjtnya. Entah kabar ini sampai ke telingan hyungnya atau tidak. Jika benar Luhan akan terpukul sekali, karena ia tahu Heechul adalah keluarga satu – satunya yang ia miliki.

.

..

.

.  
 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

.

.

Hallo Chingu saya balik lagi dengan ff terusan dari ff yang sebenarnya udah terbengkalai karena hilangnya beberapa dari di laptop saya. Pas puasa entah kenapa yg review jadi sedikit, atau mungkin perasaan aku aja ya tau deh. Sempat hiatus beberapa saat karena masalah teknis. Dan sekarang saya kembali lagi mudah2han masih ingat jalan ceritanya ya.

.

.

.

WANNA REVIEW?


	9. Chapter 9

Who Are You Mr Oh?

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun ( 28 tahun )

Lu Han ( 19 tahun )

Other Cast : Kim Jinhwan iKON ( 18 tahun )

Mark Tuan Yien Got7 ( 22 tahun )

And other cast

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Luhan hanya remaja biasa yang menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Hingga entah karena apa ia terjebak di bangunan bersama Oh Sehun yang memiliki dua istri.**_

.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Kai berulang kali memikirkan Luhan. Disaat seperti ini Luhan pasti sedang bersenang – senang bersama hyungnya tanpa mengetahui keadaan buruk yang terjadi. Kai tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjtnya. Entah kabar ini sampai ke telingan hyungnya atau tidak. Jika benar Luhan akan terpukul sekali, karena ia tahu Heechul adalah keluarga satu – satunya yang ia miliki._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

_WAY_

Sesuai dengan keinginan Sehun, akhirnya mereka sampai ke Paris setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan udaranya.

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya, saat kaki itu berpijak di tanah dari negara yang berbeda. Ini bukan di Korea lagi melainkan Paris. Negara yang eommanya idam – idamkan sejak dulu. Luhan menjadi sedih mengingatnya. Namun ia tersenyum kala lengan seseorang mencoba merangkulnya untuk segera menuju mobil jemputan yang sudah tiba.

Luhan menurut, melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang nampak berbinar senang entah kenapa. Mungkin karena namja tampan itu bisa pergi berlibur mungkin.

"Bagaiman dengan koper kita?" Tanya Luhan sedikit aneh, karena sejak turun dari pesawat mereka tidak langsung pergi menuju bagasi.

"Aku sudah menyuruh pengawalku" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia lupa tentang kehidupan Sehun, namja tampan yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya ini adalah seorang yang kaya raya, jadi pantas saja dengan entengnya dia menjawab seperti itu. Kehidupan Sehun dikelilingin oleh pengawal.

Hingga akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam mobil untuk pergi menuju hotel. Diperjalanan Luhan tak berhenti untuk mengagumi segala bentuk yang ia tatap melalui kaca jendela mobil. Terlalu berlebihan mungkin, namun ini kenyataan karena selama ini ia belum pernah pergi ke tempat jauh seperti Paris.

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada jok mobil. Sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, Sehun nampak sangat tenang. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum, namun seketika senyumannya luntur begitu saja. Namja cantik itu berpikir jika bukan dirinya saja yang diperlakukan istimewa oleh Sehun. Luhan hampir lupa jika pada kenyataannya ia adalah orang baru dikehidupan Sehun. Mark juga Jinhwan pasti sudah lebih dulu diperlakukan seperti ini sebelum dirinya.

Ia tertawa meremehkan diri sendiri. Tak sepatutnya ia bahagia sekarang, karena kenyataannya ia bukanlah orang pertama yang diperlakukan istimewa oleh Sehun.

.

"Biar pengawalku yang mengangkat koper ini" Ucap Sehun saat mereka sudah tiba di gedung Hotel tempatnya menginap.

Luhan hanya patuh, mengelus perutnya sesaat sebelum Sehun yang membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam gedung.

Sehun tak henti – hentinya mengelus bahu itu lembut. Membuat Luhan heran dan menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi tersenyum selama perjalanan.

Luhan tak akan terlalu percaya dirinya jika Sehun terus saja seperti itu. Mungkin ada sesuatu kesenangan yang tak melibatkan dirinya. Sehun mungkin saja senang karena bisa berlibur di Paris, mungkin jika tak bersama dirinya pun ia akan melakukan itu.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh masing – masing. Kini sepasang pengantin baru itu tengah bergumul mesra di ranjang _king size_ kamar hotel. Luhan terengah karena lehernya terus menerus dijamah oleh bibir milik Sehun. Mengecup, menghisap serta menjilat setiap permukaan yang digapai. Sedangkan Sehun nampak asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Ehhh!..Akhh~..Gelihhh"

Luhan mendorong – dorong dada Sehun dengan tenaganya. Namun tak berhasil karena dengan seenaknya suami tampan itu terus saja menggerayangi lehernya hingga bahunya yang terekspos karena ia hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran saja.

Sehun dengan nakalnya menggapai sesuatu yang masih terhalang oleh kemeja Luhan. Dua buah tojolan kecil yang nampak sudah mengang ditempatnya. Sehun menyeringai saat ia berhenti mencumbui leher istrinya dan berganti dengan membuka satu persatu kancing baju itu.

Luhan melebarkan matanya ganas, saat melihat Sehun yang nampak asik merangsangnya sedangkan dirinya berkali – kali mendesah erotis. Namja cantik itu memegang kedua pipi Sehun. Menatapnya lekat namun menyiratkan rasa tak suka.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak menyentuh bibirku"

Sehun menyeringai setan saat dengan polosnya Luhan mengucapkan itu. Sehun hanya menggoda Luhan, apa namja cantik itu sadar atau tidak dan ternyata Luhan sangat sadar jika sedari tadi ia tak menyentuh bibirnya.

Dengan keberaniannya Luhan mengalungkan tangan itu pada leher Sehun. Menekan tengkuk itu agar bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun tak ambil pusing, malah ia sangat senang jika Luhan seperti ini jika mereka berada di ranjang.

CUP

Tak memberikan respon apa – apa saat bibir itu telah menempel sempurna, Luhan menahan gemas pada Sehun yang mempermainkannya. Hingga ia melepas kembali bibir masing – masing.

"Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan menatap aneh namja diatasnya.

Sehun tersenyum tampan, menyibak helayan rambut yang menutupi sebagian dahi sang istri.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti bisa? Apa karena bayi didalam perutmu ini?" Dan ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan merona hebat. Ya, ia pun bingung dengan semua ini. Entahlah ia mengikuti kata hatinya, lagipula Luhan tahu jika Sehun sebenarnya sangat menyukainya.

Dielusnya perut yang sedikit membuncit itu. Membentuk sebuah ukiran – ukiran abstrak yang membuat Luhan mengeryit bingung.

" _Aku pikir ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kita sebelum menjelajahi kota Paris besok"_

.

.

 _Beberapa jam kemudian..._

"Ouuhhh..Sehunnhh..Akhhh~~. ..Aku lelahh.."

Luhan terus melolong dimana Sehun yang terus menerus membobol lubangnya dengan sudah hampir lima jam melakukan ini. Mulai di ranjang, kamar mandi, hingga dapur hotel. Ruangan megah ini sudah mereka jadikan tempat _sex_ untuk sekarang. Apalagi banyak _sperma_ yang mengotori beberapa bagian ruangan ini. Uh, besok pagi Sehun harus menghubungi pihak kebersihan untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini.

"Sebentar..Ekh..Lagihh..Sayanngg..Akhhhh"

Sehun belum juga _organisme_ , padahal sudah berpuluh – puluh tusukan ia layangkan pada lubang panas itu. Ia terlalu kuat jika melakukan kegiatan ranjang seperti ini, apalagi bersama Luhan.

"Sehunnhh..Aku sudah tak kuat..AKHHH" Teriakan Luhan membuat bibir Sehun tak kuat untuk segera mencium bibir yang sudah membengkak itu. Luhan sedah berkali – kali _organisme_ dan cairan itu sudah membasahi bagian perutnya juga Sehun.

Dengan napas yang memburu serta desahan erotis Luhan, Sehun sudah tak sanggup menahan semuanya. Ini terlalu menggoda dan sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Bercak – bercak merah sudah menghiasi bagian leher hingga dada mereka. Sudah tak mulus lagi karena sudah ber jam – jam lamanya mereka saling memuaskan hasrat masing – masing.

Hingga beberapa tusukan terakhir yang akan mengakhiri olahraga malam mereka, dimana Sehun kembali menumpahkan benih di dalam Luhan.

Rasa panas yang menjalar karena cairan itu membuat Luhan mendesah panjang. Mereka berdua ambruk setelah Sehun melepaskan _junior_ dari lubang Luhan.

Akhh~

Merasakan kekosongan dari area selatannya, namja cantik itu sudah tak ambil pusing. Ini sungguh melelahkan, ia menjamin bila pagi ia terbangun sudah dipastikan jika seluruh bagian tubuhnya akan remuk.

Sehun mengatur napasnya, menengadah menatap langit – langit ruangan yang nampak terang. Sedari tadi mereka melakukan _sex_ yang cukup menguras tenaga. Lampu sengaja tak dimatikan agar masing – masing dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh telanjang keduanya.

"Aku pikir bayi di dalam perutku cukup terguncang hebat" Ujar Luhan sambil mengatur napasnya yang putus – putus.

Sehun yang terlentang kini mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping. Menatap Luhan lekat sebari tersenyum tampan kearahnya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, Maafkan daddy ya honey"

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat – lekat. Tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Sehun barusan. Sepertinya namja dingin itu mengucapkan kata panggilan _"Daddy"_ untuk anaknya nanti.

Perutnya terasa digelitik tak kala Sehun yang tengah menciumi perut buncit tersebut. Luhan terkikik geli karena selain menciumnya, Sehun mengelus perut itu dan membuat Luhan kegelian.

"Kau tau baby, mommymu sangat cantik jadi daddy selalu ingin memakannya. Maafkan daddy karena membuat mommymu akan susah berjalan besok"

"Aishh, tuan Oh kau bicara apa. Jangan ajari anakku yang macam – macam"

"Dia juga anakku baby, kau lupa"

Luhan tak ambil pusing, disaat Sehun masih setia mengelus perutnya, ia lebih memilih untuk terpejam sekarang. Besok Sehun berjanji akan mengajaknya berjalan – jalan di kota Paris, namun entahlah Luhan tak yakin ia bisa berjalan besok jika sebelumnya mereka telah menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama.

"Kupikir besok aku tak bisa berjalan dengan baik" Lirih Luhan seraya memajamnkan matanya.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Melepaskan tangannya pada perut tersebut untuk menggapai dahi Luhan.

"Tanggung jawabmu ada pada diriku Lu. Jadi jangan khawatir"

Luhan hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban. Entahlah ia tak ingin terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat dengan cepat mengubah perasaannya. Semenjak Sehun bilang jika eommanya telah tega menjadikannya sebagai jaminan, Luhan sudah tak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai keadaan eommanya. Ia bukan ingin menjadi anak durhaka, hanya saja ada perasaan kesal dan tak percaya saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ya, ia pikir eommanya pun sama, sama – sama tak memikirkannya.

.

.

.

_WAY_

Di bangunan megah milik Tuan Oh ini, kedua namja yang sama – sama menjabat sebagai istri syah seorang Sehun kini sedang beristirahat di kamarnya masing – masing.

Memang belum waktunya untuk tidur. Hanya saja mereka ingin menunggu seseorang di kamarnya masing – masing. Lagipula Sehun juga Luhan tak ada disini dan mereka bisa bebas melakukan apapun selama mereka tak ada.

Jinhwan melangkah menuju arah _balkon_ kamarnya tersebut. Menatap bintang – bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam ini. Jika seperti ini ia jadi merindukan Sehun. Dimana suami tampannya itu selalu memeluknya kala angin malam menerpa kulitnya dan berakhir mereka yang bergelut di ranjang hingga pagi menjelang.

"Uhh..Kenapa aku memikirkan Sehun lagi" Monolognya, sambil menggeleng. Mungkin saja dengan melakukan itu pikirannya tentang Sehun sedikit hilang.

Namja mungil itu sedikit mengeratkan _sweater_ putih yang ia pakai. Sedari tadi ia menunggu seseorang yang katanya akan datang. Jinhwan sangat menunggu kehadiran sosok kesayangannya itu, bukan Sehun melainkan Hanbin. Ya, Hanbin akan datang sekarang. Menemuinya juga melepaskan rasa rindu yang telah ia timbun beberapa minggu ini. Uhh, Jinhwan sangat merindukan namja kesayangannya itu.

Mata sipitnya terus menatap ke seluruh halaman dari _balkon_ kamar ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi Hanbin akan datang.

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Jinhwan sedikit terkejut karena suara langkah kaki itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Dan pada akhirnya ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum saat sosok yang ia tunggu – tunggu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau semakin cantik saja Jinan"

Dengan perasaan bahagia Hanbin segera memeluk tubuh lebih kecil tersebut. Mengelus helayan rambut namjanya yang nampak sangat lembut saat ia sentuh. Sudah hampir beberapa minggu mereka tak bertemu dan kerinduan Hanbin mulai terbayar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bagaiman kabarmu?" Tanya Jinhwan masih memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar itu.

"Aku selalu baik, jangan khawatirkan aku"

Mereka memutuskan untuk melepas pelukan itu. Saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir masing – masing. Jinhwan sangat menantikan ini, ia terlanjur merindukan seorang Kim Hanbin.

Hingga seseorang mengikis jarak mereka. Ciuman malam ini yang sangat dinanti oleh Jinhwan, dimana Hanbin dengan lembut melumat bibirnya, mengecup beberapa kali hingga ia menggelinjang merasakan hawa panas yang semakin menjadi saat ciuman itu semakin menggila.

Masih saling berciuman, tangan Hanbin mulai nakal mengelus pinggang namjanya dengan lembut. Menggoda Jinhwan yang nampak sudah teransang olehnya.

Dan setelah ini mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang hingga pagi menjelang. Kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk terus bersama, selama Sehun tak ada disini. Hanbin dan Jinhwan telah merencanakan ini dari jauh – jauh hari, dan sekarang mungkin hari yang sangat membuatnya mereka bahagia. Dimana kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya tengah ia genggam bersama.

.

.

Disudut lain dimana Mark dan jackson yang nampak sedang berbincang tentang sesuatu yang serius. Mark nampaknya yang sangat andil dalam merencanakan sesuatu ini, sedangkan Jackson yang nampaknya hanya menerima semua saran dari Mark tersebut.

"Kuharap kau berhenti jadi tangan kenannya Sehun" Ujar Mark menatap Jackson yang terduduk disebelahnya.

"-Jika tidak mungkin saja aku akan terus terkurung disini selamanya" Sambung Mark berjalan menuju arah meja rias untuk sekedar berkaca diri.

"-Aku jelas tidak mau. Diperistri dengan artian lain. Ini menyakitkan aku hanya menjadi budak sex nya saja selama hidup. Meski ya perlakuannya memang sangalah baik terhadap siapapun" Jackson yang mendnegarnya jelas belum untuk berbicara lagi karena penurutan Mark belum cukup sampai disini.

"-Apa kau tahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Sehun memperistri tiga namja?. Aku bosan terus hidup seperti ini, tanpa kepastian yang jelas akan keluargaku. Dengan cerita – cerita yang dikatakan, apakah aku harus percaya itu"

"Kau mungkin harus percaya itu. Sehun tak akan asal untuk mengucapkan sesuatu" Mark menatap Jackson dari arah cermin. Melihat namja yang sebenarnya ia cintai itu nampak tersenyum sekilas.

"-Aku tahu kenapa Sehun melakukan itu. Semuanya demi kebaikan hidupmu, Jinhwan serta Luhan. Keluarga kalian sedang dalam masalah dan keluarga Sehun tak ikut menggiring kalian dalam masalha tersebut. Maksud keluarga Oh sangat baik, dan kau harusnya bersyukur"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mark penasaran. Berjalan mendekat ke arah dimana jackson berada.

"Keluargamu sedang dalam ambang kemiskinan. Ada yang dipenjara karena tak mampu membayar dan ada yang hidup bagai gelandangan. Istilahnya sekarang kau dipungut oleh Sehun yang masih berbaik hati" Tutur Jackson dan mark tahu Jackson mengetahui semuanya.

"Tapi kenapa harus anaknya, keluargaku mungkin sudah jadi gelandangan tapi kenapa aku hidup mewah disini. Apa maksud semuanya?"

"Kau generasi penerusnya dan keluarga Oh masih berbaik hati, jadi jangan sia – siakan waktumu"

Mark menatap Jackson tak percaya. Jadi selama ini jackson sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Tapi kenapa Jackson selalu mengulur waktu agar dirinya tidak segera pergid ari bangunan ini.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi tidak untuk kabur begitu saja tanpa tujuan. Kau harus menolong keluargamu. Mereka dipenjara beberapa tahun karena kasus itu. Jadi aku akan membawamu pergi jika kau mau melakukan itu"Mark masih menimang apa yang akan Jackson katakan. Ini terlalu berbelit dan ia kurang mengerti.

"Dengan cara apa aku harus menolongnya?"

" _Tebus mereka dengan uangmu dan kalian akan hidup bebas"_

.

.

.

_WAY_

Semenjak Kai menetap di Amerika. Namja _tan_ itu hidup dengan bebas. Pergaulan yang sangat tak senonoh dengan umurnya juga sering bergonta – ganti pasangan. Sejatinya Kai bukanlah orang seperti itu, namun karena seseorang ia menjadi seperti ini. Hidup bebas seakan tak memilki beban apapun. Kai tak tahu pelarian ini ada benarnya atau tidak, karena ia pikir terus – terusan memikirkan masalah membuatnya gila.

.

Malam itu di pusat kota, Kai mengendarai mobilnya santai. Mobil mewah yang sengaja hyungnya berikan hanya untuknya. Kai baru sadar jika hyungnya memang sangat baik dalam finansial namun tidak dalam mental.

Mobil berwarna biru metalik itu berhenti di sebuah apathement mewah yang terdapat di pusat kota. Ia masih berpikir jernih untuk tak sekedar hura – hura menghabiskan uang tanpa mempunyai pegangan ilmu. Jelas ia masih melakukan hal yang disebuah sekolah. Belajar di sekolah umum dalam kehidupan yang berbeda.

.

Pintu apathement dibukanya secara asal. Pertama mungkin karena ia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, kedua karena ia memang sangat mengantuk sekali. Kai mendesah berat, terduduk di sofa dengan kepala yang menengadah.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk pori – pori membuatnya bergidik. Kai selalu lupa menutup pintu balkon. Entah itu saat di Korea ataupun sekarang.

Beberapa minggu ini setelah kejadian itu. Perlahan Kai mulai menghapus kenangan secara bertahap. Bukan, bukan karena dia tak peduli. Ia nyaris sangat peduli, namun ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua kenangan itu. Apalagi seseorang bernama Luhan.

Baru seminggu ia berada disini dan mungkin jalan hidupnya memang harus seperti ini. Dilampiaskan dnegan kehidupan mewah yang bebas dengan masalalu yang sangan bertolak belakang.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon dengan lemah, hingga lengannya ia tumpu pada sisian balkon itu. Suasana malam yang sangat indah dan tak sengaja mengantarkannya pada suatu kenangan yang memilukan.

Tanpa sengaja ia membendung air matanya sendiri. Terpaan angin malam mebuatnya merasa kesepian. Jelas karena disini ia hidup sendiri dan tak ada seseorang yang mau menemaninya. Ingin rasanya ia menghubungi seseorang itu. Ya, Dio suster yang merawat mendiam Nyonya Heechul dulu. Namja bermata bulat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya.

Ia merasa egois dan tidak tanggung jawab dengan keadaan. Namun situasi mendesaknya untuk melakukan ini, siapa lagi jika bukan hyungnya. Uhh sungguh ia ingin sekali menangis meraung – raung. Ia bisa melakukannya sekarang, tidak ada siapa – siapa disekitarnya. Hanya dirinya, sendiri di negeri orang ditengah malam dingin kota ini.

Kai tersenyum mengejek. Hidupnya sekarang sudah berubah, dikendali oleh seseorang yaitu Sehun. Ya Kai masih berpikir jernih atas masalah hidup ini. Cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Nyonya Heechul yang meninggal saat ia diasingkan oleh hyungnya sendiri.

Ponsel disaku bergetar. Ia mengecek itu dan mendapati nama Oh Sehun terpampang disana. Tanpa tunggu lama meski ia sedikit malas untuk mengangkat, ia putuskan itu mengangkatnya.

"Hallo" Ujar Kai.

"Bagaiman kabarmu? Uang sudah ditransfer dan kau bisa menggunakannya" Ucap orang disebelah sana.

"Aku tidak baik dan tak akan baik di negara orang"

Suara tawa renyah terdengar dari seberang, membuat Kai menggeram kesal atas itu.

"Aku sudah kirim banyak uang padamu. Belajarlah dengan baik disana, terserah ingin melakukan apapun asalkan itu tak merugikanku"

"Mungkin kau tak perlu berbasa – basi dengan ini. Uang sudah ditrasfer dan aku akan matikan sambungan ini"

"Ya terserah"

Dengan cepat ia memutus panggilan sesuai dengan ucapannya. Kai mendecih, air di pelupuk matanya semakin banyak dan jika ia berkedip sedikit mungkin saja cairna itu akan jatuh.

Jadi inikah takdir hidup yang harus ia jalani. Sungguh baik namun sayang Kai hanyalah menjadi seorang pecundang jika terus seperti ini. Lari dari masalah hingga semuanya. Kai tak mengerti dan ia tak akan pernah mengerti dengan cara pikir hyungnya. Terlalu rumit hingga ia merasa dipermainkan.

Dan dimalam yang dingin ini. Kai hanya bisa merenung, menatap banyaknya gedung pencakar langit yang hampir menembus atmosfer bumi.

Kai menangis dalam diam meratapi semua yang tengah menimpanya. Meminta maaf pada seseorang karena tak berhasil untuk menjaganya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Nyonya Heechul dimana saat yeoja itu meninggal ia tak hadir untuk pertemuan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Tolong ini kenap aff jadi gaje bin ajaib gini. Sudahlah saya juga pusing mikirin ini smeua sampe jerawatan hehe. Dilanjut ia nih udah kok, yang nagih maaf bangaet ya saya hiatusnya seabad dan hasilnya gak memuaskan. Maaf sebesar – besarnya karena yang nungguin kelanjutan ff ini ampe lumutan, itu juga kalo ada yang nunggu. Kalo enggak juga saya terima abis gimana ff nya gaje heheh.**_

 _ **Maafin kalo ada Typo bahasa yang kurang srek. Karena mungkin itu semua adalah kesengajaan saya. Maaf ya sekalian ...**_


End file.
